Hollywood Life
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella Hale, Rosalie Hale, llevan toda su vida bajo los flashes de Hollywood, pero su vida apenas comienza cuando la mejor oportunidad se les presenta. Comienza la aventura de vivir una película, vivir el amor y la amistad. Todo bajo la mirada de los paparazzis.B/E A/J R/Em...Viven una vida al estilo Hollywood, pero el amor puede todo. MAL SUMARY LEAN:
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA CHICAS! NUEVA HISTORIA... UN POCO FLOJO EL PRIMER CAPI PERO ES UN PREFACIO O UNA SINOPSIS DE LO QUE SE VERA... _

_nO HE ABANDONADO " LA CORONA DEL AMOR" LA ACTUALIZARE MAÑANA PORQUE ESA HISTORIA REQUIERE MAS DEDICACIÓN QUE NADA POR LOS TEMAS INTERNACIONALES QUE SE TOCAN...TENGO UN POCO PLANEADO LO QUE SERA ESE PROXIMO CAPI..._

_POR AHORA LOS DEJO CON ESTO..._

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_-Noticias de último momento en esta farándula inagotable querida Trish-dijo Laurent con los ojos brillando con la primicia._

Ya sabía lo que vendría, nuevas olas y olas de chismes sobre mi o mi hermana. Laurent siempre se ponía así de emocionado cuando se trataba de una noticia jugosa de las hermanas Hale Swan.

"Típico" pensé con un poco de fastidio. Laurent era el único que me agradaba de ese programa, era sincero, y las noticias que daba eran siempre verdaderas. No como la pelirroja que odia a todas las actrices que tengan más fama que ella-que son casi todas-.

_-Tu dirás mi querido amigo- dijo agriamente._

_- Corren rumores que la pequeña Hale- en ese momento salió una foto mía enfundada en unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca que se anudaba al nivel de mi cadera y con mis lentes de sol cubriendo mis ojos- ha roto su relación con el codiciado- no tan codiciado añadí en mi mente- Jacob Black._

_-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó ella incrédula_

Claro que está seguro idiota! Yo mismo le di la primicia de mi ruptura con Jacob.

Jacob Black, jugador de futbol americano, un muy buen amigo, pero un pésimo novio. Nunca me gustó más allá de una amistad pero mi tía Elizabeth me dijo que aceptara su petición de ser su novia, que me diera una oportunidad con un chico lindo, que me tratara bien y que fuera amigable. Por supuesto que Jake es eso, un buen chico, que me trata bien, que es lindo y amigable pero tiene el ego por el cielo, aunque es divertido a veces puede resultar frustrante. Un gran jugador de mi equipo favorito.

_-Al cien por ciento mi querida pelirroja- dijo Laurent con cierto misterio en la voz.-¿Qué opinas de este suceso?-preguntó Laurent viendo a las cámaras, hablando con el público, pidiendo una opinión que aunque pudiera tomar como consejo nunca me haría cambiar de opinión._

En ese momento apagué la televisión. Me quede unos cinco minutos sentada en la mesa pensando que hacer ahora.

Una idea brillante vino a mi mente, me levanté de la mesa y fui a mi habitación, mi santuario personal, mi paraíso en la tierra, mi lugar favorito en este mundo de estrellas alocadas. Tomé mi hermosa guitarra negra la cual tenía escrita en el mango con un precioso grabado "Isabella" Fue un regalo de Rosalie, mi hermana cuando apenas tenía memoria. Amaba tocar la guitarra, según mi hermana toco como una diosa o como dice una de mis cantantes favoritas "I am the bitch with the hot guitar"(1). Siempre admiraría a Joan Jett, su fortaleza y decisión fue más fuerte que su pequeño desliz con las drogas cuando tuvo 16 años y apenas comenzaba en la franquicia de la música (2).

Cuando llegué a mi paraíso personal, tomé una hoja en blanco y comencé a escribir frases de cómo me sentía.

_Le di sentido a mi vivir_

_Y hoy no dicen nada_

Me gustaba como sonaba eso. Pero faltaba algo, no hay letra sin ritmo. Comencé con unos acordes en la guitarra pero no me gustaban para lo que tenía en mi cabeza, debía ser algo que expresara lo que sentía mientras estaba con Jake, lo que siento ahora que no estoy con él.

Comencé de nuevo con las acordes, poco a poco la letra iba viniendo a mi, al igual que la música. Esto era lo que me encantaba, que todo fluía con naturalidad, que una vez que conseguía la concentración suficiente, la letra venía como por arte de magia. Por eso me gustaba más la música, aunque la actuación no se me daba mal y me encantaba, no había nada como mi música. Era como mi desahogo, mi pasión, mi manera de ser, de expresarles a las personas que hay cosas que pueden ser diferentes.

Finalmente vi lo que había hecho, mi cuarto tenía unas veinte o treinta pelotitas de papel arrugadas, algunas partituras estaban arrugadas también. Hasta que por fin conseguí lo que quería. Mis partituras con los acordes y las notas que eran, la hoja en blanco con los versos y estrofas que indicaban como me sentía aunque no todas eran sobre cómo estaba con Jake, aunque la mayoría de la canción si era por eso.

No quiero detenerme

para encontrar vacío mi corazón

para darme cuenta que contigo no era yo

pensaba que el quererte sería suficiente

y no fue, no fue,,,

no quiero detenerme

para oir decirte que la vida es mejor

en tus brazos yo me desprendo el corazón

no digas que me quieres

no significa nada,amor,,,

porque en tus ojos me encontraba

y tanatas veces me perdí

porque en el puntomas exacto de la oscuridad

no supe más de ti.

rregresa tu mirada

que ya no me desarma

regresan las palabras

con las que me hipnotizabas

y le dí sentido a mi vivir

y hoy no dicen nada, no,,,

por eso no te quiero nada

por eso no te quiero nada

yo ya no te quiero nada

no quiero detenerme

para encontrar pedazos de mi corazón

y otra vez romperme al darme cuenta que era yo

la que te daba todo

y eso no fue lo mejor, no fue,,,

porque en tus ojos me encontraba

y tantas veces me perdí

porque en el punto exacto de la oscuridad

no supe más de tí.

regresa tu mirada

que ya no me desarma

regresan las palabras

con las que me hipnotizabas

y le dí sentido a mi vivir

y hoy no dicen nada, no,,,

esto es así

con corazones fríos

no hay que jugarse nada

porque no entra en ellos

ni un rayito en la mañana

y donde el amor pierde el camino

y no encuentra su morada,,,

por eso no te quiero nada

por eso no te quiero nada

yo ya no te quiero nada

regresa tu mirada

que ya no me desarma

regresan las palabras

con las que me hipnotizabas

y le dí sentido a mi vivir

y hoy no dicen nada, no,,,

esto es así

con corazones fríos

no hay que jugarse nada

porque no entra en ellos

ni un rayito en la mañana

y donde el amor pierde camino

y no llega a su morada,,,

por eso no te quiero nada

por eso no te quiero nada

YO YA NO TE QUIERO NADA,,,

Siempre tendría un profundo agradecimiento hacia Jake, me enseñó lo que era una verdadera amistad, más que enseñarme lo que puede ser un amor basado en mentiras. Si bien hubo besos en esa relación, eran besos mas que nada por agradecimiento de ambos hacia el otro. Si fui feliz con él pero sobre todo porque era mi mejor amigo, cuando quise romper con él, me pidió una oportunidad, la cual negué porque lamentablemente no podía quererlo como él decía que me quería a mi.

Cuando vi mi obra maestra, me sentí contenta con lo que había hecho, fui al pequeño estudio que Rose y yo teníamos en casa, encendí el ecualizador, los micrófonos, la grabadora y me encerré en el estudio, cantando y tocando mi guitarra, estaba por acabar cuando vi a Rose aparecer con una enorme sonrisa.

Culminé mi canción, dejé la guitarra en su sitio, encima del sillón que Rose insistió en poner. Salí de mi cubículo y abracé a mi hermana.

-¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó sonriéndome.

-Bastante bien. Sabes lo que pienso al respecto de Jacob- le respondí. Al contrario de lo que pensé, mi ruptura con Jacob me quitó un peso de encima.

-Lo sé. Pero no vengo a hablarte de Jacob. Vengo a hablarte de algo que me propusieron hoy.-sus ojos brillaban con excitación y emoción.-Más bien. La propuesta es para las dos. Estoy segura que dirás que si. Pero no quise dar una respuesta sin antes hablar contigo.

-ROSALIE!- le repliqué riendo.-no me dejes en suspenso!-ella sonrió aún mas si es posible.

-Adivina quienes estarán en la trilogía más genial que existe. Hell`s hearts? Como Tam y como Milly la odiosa chica.

-NO!-grité emocionada incrédula. Ambas amábamos esos libros con todo nuestro ser.

Sabíamos todo sobre los libros, capítulos sacrificados, ideas originales del libro, todo sobre la autora, fecha de publicación de la trilogía y un sinfín de cosas mas.

-SI!.-me respondió y acto seguido nos abrazamos saltando y gritando por la emoción.- Pero lo mejor es que permitirán que presentes tres de tus mejores canciones. Bella es magnífico!.

* * *

LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA " No te quiero nada" es de Ha-Ash

"I am the bitch with the hot guitar" traducida como " Soy la perra con la caliente guitarra"

Joan Jett existe de verdad, me encanta como cantaba cuando tenia 17 años, su sueño siempre fue tener exito en lo que mas amaba que era la musica, tuvo problemas con la droga con su primera compañera de banda Cherrie Currie quien se drogaba antes de cada concierto. Joan jett tuvo su primera banda llamada "The Runaways" donde ella era la guitarrista.. luego de que su sueño se viera en peligro decidió formar otra banda ( cosa que fue muy dificil pues hablamos de 1970-1980, las bandas de mujeres no eran nada bien vistas en aquel momento y menos una chica de 17 vestida de rockera) tuvo dificultades al momento de conseguir alguna disquera que respaldara su banda " Joan Jett and the Blackhearts" pero luego al notar que ninguna disquera los ayudaria creo su propio sello llamado "Blackheart" les recomiendo mucho la canción Bad Reputation" de Joan Jett and the Blackhearts allí cuenta como fue el porceso de conseguir disquera...

**EL RPOXIMO CAPI EXPLICARA MEJOR QUIEN ES ISABELLA HALE SWAN, QUIEN ES ROSALIE HALE, JACOB BLACK Y LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS HASTA AHORA...;)**


	2. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Espero que nos apoyen y mil perdones por no ser lo que ustedes esperaban**

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

**Espero pronto subir un nuevo capitulo...;)...hasta pronto ;)...**


	3. Chapter 2: Caras nuevas

**hola chicas! gracias por os reviews...lamento la tardanza pero entre la uni y mis otros fics no he tenido mucho tiempo...**

**espero q este capi les guste... es un poco transitorio en realidad...Bella conoce a alguien q marcara pauta en su vida personal y profesional..espero q les guste el capi...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Caras nuevas.**

**BELLA POV**

Siempre empezaba mi día de la misma manera. A mis 17 años era una actriz y cantante con un buen recorrido, bastantes dólares en mi bolsillo, pero poco me importaba la fortuna. Amaba lo que hacía y lo seguiría haciendo aún si no me pagaran.

Mi día comenzaba como lo comenzaba el de una persona normal. Me levantaba, me bañaba, cepillaba mis dientes, mi cabello, me vestía para el día y desayunaba. Durante el desayuno estaba la diferencia entre mi vida y la de una persona normal. Veía el programa de Laurent y la ridícula peli roja que siempre odiaría.

Hacía unos días mi hermana Rosalie y yo habíamos dicho que si actuaríamos al director y guionista de "Hell´s heart". Ellos tomaron la noticia con gran emoción. Según nos informaron aún faltaban algunos actores por confirmar su presencia en la película. Una vez que tuviera todos los personajes empezarían las reuniones para acordar que escenas se filmarían antes, como sería el horario y todo lo relacionado con eso. De alguna manera la noticia de nuestra participación en el rodaje se filtro hacia la farándula y como no. El tema favorito de la peli roja era mi vida. A menudo le habían llamado la atención por molestarme tanto. Creo que poco faltaba para que le impusieran una orden de alejamiento, solo en caso de que se le ocurriera acercárseme.

_-Mi querido Laurent. Tengo noticias frescas como pan recién hecho- dijo Thirsh._

_-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó él con verdadero interés._

Algo que me gustaba de Laurent es que si daba una noticia la daba con verdaderas bases sobre lo que decía. No se limitaba a ridículos rumores de pasillo. Una de las razones por las que odiaba a la peli roja, era porque la mayoría de las noticias que daba eran puros rumores. Esa chica tenía sus días contados en el mundo de las telecomunicaciones.

_-Se dice que las hermanas Hale actuarán en "Hell´s heart" Según una fuente informó, las chicas han dado el si al director y guionista-_ Como siempre que hablaban de alguien, salió una foto mía y de mi hermana posando juntas en el estreno de una película que había hecho ella.

_-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- preguntó él un poco reacio a responder ante la noticia de ella._

_-Claro que sí.- respondió ella escondiendo su molestia bajo una falsa sonrisa._

Esta chica era patética. Realmente patética. Ni me molesté en seguir viendo el programa, cambié el canal y me quedé viendo una serie que me encantaba. Mi sueño era poder cantar con una de las chicas que allí actuaba. La admiraba muchísimo.

Mi celular rompió la concentración que tenía. Lo tomé con flojera, flojera que desapareció inmediatamente al notar que era Vladimir, el director de la película que haría.

-Hola Vladimir-respondí educadamente. Era un hombre agradable.

-Buenos días Bella. Llamaba para avisar que ya se confirmaron los otros dos papeles protagónicos de la filmación.-Eso me interesó bastante.

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Puedo saber quienes son?-pregunté nerviosa.

El hombre rió divertido al otro lado de la línea.

-Por eso te llamo Isabella.- dijo riendo todavía.- Los chicos se llaman Emmett Mc Carthy y Paul Lahoote.- había oído hablar de ambos chicos. Eran grandes los dos, podría decir que Emmett medía casi dos metros pero Paul estaría cerca del metro ochenta. Dos montañas de músculos. Perfectos para la película. -¿Me estás escuchando Isabella?- preguntó frustrado Vladimir. Si algo tenía este hombre era que si lo ignorabas se frustraba bastante.

-Lo siento. Escuché los nombres de los chicos de ahí me perdí.- me disculpé.

-Bien. Te decía que Emmett Mc Carty será Nick y Paul será Nate. Así que te espero a ti y a tu hermana mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el set para organizar todo. ¿De acuerdo?- respondió él.

-De acuerdo. Cuando Rosalie despierte le haré llegar la información. Gracias de nuevo por todo Vladimir.-agradecí y colgué la llamada.

Esto será genial.

Al cabo de una hora Rosalie apareció en la cocina luciendo unos jeans negros con una camisa holgada verde y unas sandalias blancas.

-Llamó Vladimir.- solté de repente sin poder contenerme más.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó emocionada.

-Dijo que Nick serás interpretado por Emmett Mc Carty y Nate por Paul Lahoote-repetí lo que me había dicho el director.

-Ge-nial-dijo sentándose en la mesa con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo.

-Lo se.-respondí sin poder creérmelo todavía.-¿Qué harás hoy?- pregunté curiosa.

-Creo que voy a salir con Alice- respondió. Alice era nuestra mejor amiga. Había conocido primero a Rose y después a mi, pero desde ese momento éramos inseparables.-¿Te apuntas?- invitó.

-Me encantaría pero Jacob me invitó a un almuerzo en su casa. Quiere que conozca a su nueva novia. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta es la correcta.- Le dije sonriendo.

Hacía dos meses que había terminado mi relación con el famoso jugador de Futbol americano, pero no por eso había dejado de ser mi amigo. Cuando me llamó y me contó de esta chica que se encontró en un supermercado, supe que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Ayer a la noche me llamó para invitarme a un almuerzo a su casa, irían sus amigos más cercanos y por supuesto la famosa chica. Nunca me dijo nombre, eso hacía que mi curiosidad aumentara.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?- insistió mi hermana. Sabía que Jacob no era muy del agrado de Rosalie y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Estoy segura. Sabes lo que opino respecto a Jacob. Te lo he dicho muchas veces- respondí .

-Lo se. Solo me preocupo por ti. Ahora si no te vas no creo que llegues a tiempo- mire mi reloj y vi que estaba sobre la hora.

-Diablos. Adiós- le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé mi bolso a toda prisa saliendo hacia el garaje para ir a mi hermoso auto amarillo.

Mi bebé, tenía cristales ahumados a prueba de curiosos y paparazzis, aunque la mayoría ya sabía que auto usaba, aunque lo usara pocas veces.

Al llegar al lujoso edificio de mi amigo toqué el intercomunicador y me atendió una voz femenina.

-Es Bella Hale.-me identifiqué.

-Oh! Ya le digo a Jake que te abra.- respondió la chica sorprendida.

Espere unos minutos en la puerta hasta que Jacob apareció de la mano con una morena de cabello corto y rasgos nativos. Era muy guapa.

-Hey Bells. Que bueno que estés aquí.- me saludó con un abrazo que correspondí.-Te presento a Leah mi novia. Leah esta es Bella. La chica que te estaba contando.- No se como tomarme eso de que estaba hablando de mi, siendo su ex novia.

-Hola Leah. Jacob no deberías mentir. Es mucho más de lo que dijiste por teléfono- dije siendo completamente sincera.

-Gracias por el cumplido.-dijo ella tímida.- Un placer conocerte.- me dio un breve abrazo seguido por una sonrisa.

Resulta y acontece que me conseguí con el famoso Paul Lahoote, quien para mi sorpresa era un gran amigo de Jacob. Estuvimos conversando bastante sobre todo y nada. Era un chico bastante amigable, y se sorprendió cuando le dije que sería su coestrella en la película.

-Supongo que es bueno conocer a alguien antes de pisar el set. – dijo un poco aliviado.

-No tienes idea de lo liberador que es eso. – coincidí.

-Pero tu no cuentas mucho- rio- tu hermana está contigo en muchas cosas- esta vez reí con él.

La tarde pasó entre charlas agradables con los amigos de Jacob, con Leah. Y muchas risas. Era agradable compartir una tarde normal con gente normal que entendiera como se sienten las cosas.

A eso de las 9 de la noche Paul se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero rechacé su oferta alegando que tenía mi auto.

-De acuerdo. Pero ve con cuidado. No quiero quedarme sin coestrella.- bromeó.

-Lo mismo digo. No se ni como cabes en tu auto. Con ese tamaño que tienes sumado a tu ego- reí. Paul era un chico sorprendentemente humilde, aún con toda la fama que tenía encima y hay que admitir era guapo. Me pareció agradable haber congeniado con él, teniendo en cuenta que tendríamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos en las grabaciones.

-Oye que me lastimas- dijo dramáticamente colocándose una mano en el corazón.

Reí de nuevo y negando con la cabeza me despedí de él y me subí al auto.

Esperaba que Paul fuera un buen amigo dentro del set, y me guiara en algunas cosas. Me enteré que tiene 19 años, que es fan del equipo donde Jacob juega, que le gusta todo tipo de música y que espera conseguir a su media naranja y formar una familia. Lo que más me agradó de él, es que es un chico lleno de metas que está dispuesto a cumplir.

Al llegar a casa me conseguí con Rosalie y Alice sentadas en la sala conversando animadamente.

-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Milly Van Raiden- dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarme. Reí divertida por el saludo de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola a ti también Alice. ¿Cómo estás?- saludé cuando mis risas se calmaron.

-Muy bien- respondió con su usual efusividad.

-Saben que acabo de conocer a Paul Lahoote. Es bastante agradable.- les conté brevemente lo que había hablado con el chico musculoso y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería un buen amigo.

Alice se fue temprano ya que siendo actriz y fotógrafa tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Esa noche me fui a dormir pensando en lo bien que estaba comenzando mi travesía por "Hell´s heart". Solo esperaba que todo en mi vida fuera tan bien como ahora y que el chico por el que suspiraba sintiera lo mismo que yo.

* * *

**¿Quien sera el chico por el que Bella suspira?...**


	4. Chapter 3: La cita y mi pequeña fan

**Hola ! gracias por sus reviews... me alegro que les guste la historia espero que el capi les guste...**

**No se porque pero este capitulo simplemente fluyó, fue muy genial escribirlo, es sencillo, nada rebuscado pero totalmente improvisado y simplemente salio solo...**

**espero sus reviews...quiero avisar que los capis no seran tan seguidos pero tratare de hacerlo... porque inscribi matematica en verano en la uni (porque la reprobe durante el trimestre) y para salir de esa materia la meti en verano así que serán menos seguidos los capis...**

**AQUI SE REVELA UN MISTERIO...**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La cita y mi pequeña fan**

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente me levante alrededor de las seis y media para arreglarme con tranquilidad y calma para la reunión con Vladimir y los chicos del set. Rosalie también se había levantado temprano, estábamos bastante contentas con esta propuesta pero más que nada estábamos agradecidas que nos hayan tomado en cuenta para interpretar a estas dos chicas.

No sería fácil, lo sabía, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien.

Luego de ducharme me vestí con unos shorts marrones y una camisa ligera azul clara de bonotes y me calcé unos converse blancos, tomé mi bolso y me encaminé a la cocina para desayunar rápido. Eran las siete y media y teníamos media hora para llegar al set.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó mi hermana cuando tomé una tostada y me encaminé a la puerta de la casa.

-Tanto como puedo estarlo.-respondí.

Ella me sonrió amablemente y nos subimos a mi auto.

Al llegar al set fue una locura, había gente por todos lados, personas que arreglaban las escenas, otros que ponían distintas luces, otros que arreglaban los cables. Sabía como eran las filmaciones pero era una locura la cantidad de gente que había rodando por el set.

Unos minutos después nos conseguimos con dos chicos enormes, uno era Paul que conversaba animadamente con el otro chico enorme, que debía suponer era Emmett Mc Carthy.

-Wow- el pequeño silbido que lanzó mi hermana por lo bajo no pasó desapercibido para mi. La mire enarcando una ceja con curiosidad y ella simplemente hizo un gesto muy disimulado con su cabeza hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Lo se. Son enormes.- susurré riendo.

-No me refiero a eso. El de cabello corto es simplemente wow.- Nunca había visto a Rose atorarse con las palabras. Iba a añadir algo más pero los chicos se acercaron a nosotras con unas sonrisas amables.

-Hola Bella. – saludó Paul amigablemente.

-Es bueno saber que no se le pegaron las sabanas a ninguno- dijo Emmett, pero viendo a mi hermana. "Aquí vamos" pensé divertida. Mi hermana era hermosa, cabello rubio largo y un cuerpo de infarto pero lo que llamaba la atención era sus ojos. Una mezcla entre marrón y verde, le daban un toque gris, pero extraño. Hermosos.

-Rose.- llamé su atención inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza cuando ella me vio. Entendió la seña ya que sonrió apenada. Para los chicos solo era una sonrisa que decía que me prestaba atención.-Él es Paul Lahoote.-presenté- Paul ella es mi hermana Rosalie- ambos estrecharon sus manos y se saludaron.

-Chicas él es Emmett. Emmett ellas son Bella, y Rosalie- Emmett estrechó mi mano y luego la de Rose. Pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de mi hermana.

Estuvimos conversando y conociéndonos un poco, durante casi una hora mientras esperábamos que apareciera Vladimir con las instrucciones.

Cuando apareció, lucía agitado y apurado.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar. Síganme.- fue lo único que dijo. Los cuatro nos vimos confundidos y seguimos a nuestro director por un conjunto de pasillos que al final llegaba a una cómoda sala, donde habían más personas. Unas veinte o menos.

-Bien. Ya que estamos todos- comenzó englobándonos a todos en un gesto con sus brazos.- Comencemos con las presentaciones.

Estuvimos una hora presentándonos hablando de quienes éramos, gustos, intereses personales, metas, expectativas y un montón de cosas más.

Vldimir dijo que las filmaciones comenzarían oficialmente la semana que viene pero que tendríamos que venir todos los días desde hoy para conocer las instalaciones y familiarizarnos con el lugar. Vladimir se caracterizaba por ser una persona que le gustaba que sus estrellas se sintieran cómodas en el set, o en los lugares donde se filmaría algo que él dirigiera. Muchos actores han hablado maravillas de él y aunque no sea la primera vez que trabajo con él, sentía como si lo fuera.

Nuestro director nos pidió a Emmett, Paul, Rose y a mi que pasáramos tiempo juntos, que congeniáramos y tratáramos de conocernos más, para que hubiera buena química en la filmación y que los sentimientos no fueran fingidos. Por lo tanto los cuatro pasamos el día en casa de Emmett, era un chico bastante divertido. Humilde pero con un toque pícaro que lo hacía bastante interesante. Creo que conectó mejor con mi hermana y se enzarzaron en una controversial conversación sobre autos, y un montón de cosas que solo Rosalie podría entender. Nunca entendería cual sería la obsesión de Rose con los autos.

Mi celular sonó con una llamada y un poco extrañada-ya que no esperaba ninguna llamada-me levanté de la mesa y atendí. Con la pasión con la que los tres discutían no sería fácil hablar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?-habló una voz masculina al otro lado.

Pero se escuchaba como unos ruidos de fondo como si alguien intentara hacer que la persona que hablara le prestara atención.

-Si. ¿Quién habla?-pregunté confundida. El chico se rió pero me dio la sensación de que no reía de mi confusión.

-Soy Jasper. Tonta-Jasper Withlock el chico en serio tenía una personalidad interesante. Era callado, pero bromista. Leal y justo. Parecía saber lo que sentías a veces. Era uno de mis mejores amigos. El novio de Alice. Y él, Rose y yo habíamos entablado amistad desde hacía bastantes años. Eramos inseparables. Muchas veces hubo rumores de un romance entre él y yo pero siempre lo negábamos hasta que no pudimos más y con Alice dijimos que ellos dos eran pareja desde hacía unos años.

- Oh hey Jasper. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté más animada.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo.- dijo con un tono malvado en su voz.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundida.

Escuché como el teléfono pasaba de las manos de Jasper a otras manos y como mi amigo le decía a esa persona que me hablara de una vez.

Cuando escuché la respiración de esa persona en el teléfono Paul llamó mi atención. Aparté el teléfono de mi oído para entender lo que me decía.

-Emmett pedirá pizza. ¿Quieres?- preguntó.

-Si. Gracias Paul. – él sonrió y se devolvió a donde estaban los chicos.

Coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja de nuevo y como esa persona no hablaba, hablé yo.

-¿Hola?- Nada.- ¿Vas a hablar o a quedarte en silencio?- presioné. Nada, solo una respiración.- Bien ya que el gato te comió la lengua colgaré la llamada.- Eso siempre funcionaba. 3…2…

-Espera- dijeron apresuradamente. Sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Decidiste hablar?- dije aún con suficiencia pero me comenzaba a preguntar quien era…-Por cierto ¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

-Si decidí hablar. Aunque siempre lo hago solo que Jasper me tomó desprevenido. Ya sabes quien soy. La única persona que sabes como suena su voz por teléfono- ¿Él?. Me ruboricé, pensando en las veces que habíamos hablado por teléfono y siempre le decía que era el único a quien le reconocía la voz por teléfono.

-Fanfarrón- reí. Era inevitable, con él siempre era así.-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- pregunté animadamente.

-Bueno…yo…-al otro lado escuché a Jasper decir impaciente "Díselo ya".- Yo quería saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy.- dijo apresuradamente. Sentí mi estómago agitarse.

-Me encantaría.- respondí emocionada.

-Perfecto. Te recojo en tu casa a las 7. ¿Está bien?- vi mi reloj y eran las 3 y media de la tarde y en vista de que Emmett había pedido pizza esto iba para largo.

-Lo siento pero no estaré en mi casa. Anota la dirección cuando me recojas te cuento todo- le dicté la dirección y como llegar y él acordó recogerme aquí.

-Perfecto hermosa.-Nunca me había llamado así pero me encantaba.-Te veo en la noche.- Colgué la llamada con una sonrisa soñadora en mi rostro. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Regresé a la sala donde estaban los chicos y Rosalie me miró entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa Isabella?- preguntó Emmett curioso.

-Creo que tengo una cita.- respondí suspirando mientras Rosalie seguía mirándome sospechosa.

-Eso es genial. Pero hazme saber si te hace algo que le rompo la cara.- dijo serio. Nunca me habían defendido con tanta veracidad. Bueno sí lo habían hecho pero creía que era por otra cosa.

-Lo haré.-reí un poco sorprendida.

-¿Es quien creo que es?-preguntó mi hermana.

-Eso depende de quien creas- respondí yo del mismo modo.

Los chicos nos miraban divertidos y no parecían molestos por no ser incluidos en la conversación.

-Su nombre empieza por E y el apellido por M.- respondió aún con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Entonces si es quien crees que es.- respondí sencillamente.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y yo le saqué la lengua. Parecía tener un don para saber que pensaba.

-Creo que acaban de rebelar un secreto de estado y nosotros ni nos hemos enterado Emmett- comentó Paul divertido.

-Creo que tienes razón- ambos rieron y yo los miré divertida.

Seguimos conversando durante un rato hasta que el timbre cortó nuestra charla.

-Esa debe ser la pizza-Emmett se negó a que las mujeres pagáramos y Paul lo apoyó así que ambos pagaron la pizza y los refrescos y almorzamos entre conversaciones amenas.

A eso de las siete el intercomunicador sonó y Emmett un poco confundido atendió.

-¿Si?-Hizo una pausa escuchando lo que decían al otro lado.-Ah si, tú. Ya le digo.- Dijo fingiendo estar serio. Soltó el botón que estaba apretando y se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa burlona.- Bella creo que tu cita te vino a buscar.

Rosalie me dio un abrazo y me susurró al oído:- me contarás todo cuando regreses.- me besó la mejilla y me soltó.

Paul me abrazó y me deseó suerte. Era un chico agradable, tenía el presentimiento que seríamos grandes amigos.

Emmett amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la puerta, esperaba que llegáramos a ser buenos amigos también.

Al llegar a las transparentes puertas del edifico Emmett adquirió una postura erguida demostrando lo musculoso que era y mostrando una expresión seria. Tenía que admitir que espantaba verlo así. Si no lo conociera pensaría que era un matón.

Al ver a mi cita esperando por mi, todo encajó, la postura de Emmett y la expresión de mi cita.

Me volví hacia Emmett un tanto divertida.- No hagas eso. Lo espantarás.- él me miró serio.

Lo que dijo me dejó pensando: -Si quiere algo serio contigo. Ni yo, ni nada, ni nadie lo espantará.- Me dio un abrazo y me repitió lo mismo de si mi cita me hacía algo él lo mataría.

-Gracias Em. Nos vemos mañana- él abrió la puerta y yo salí para encontrarme con mi guapo amigo o mi hermosa cita. Como prefieras.

Llegué a su lado y él me sonrió, parecía poco afectado por la postura de Emmett hace unos segundos o bien lo escondía muy bien.

-Estás muy bella.-alagó y yo sonreí apenada. Hasta ahora reparaba en mi atuendo.

-Lo siento. No tuve mucho tiempo de cambiarme.- me disculpe.

-Tonterías. Estás perfecta.- repitió él y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias.- dije sinceramente.

-Cuando te llamé dijiste que me tenías que contar algo. ¿Qué es?- preguntó cuando nos subimos a su auto.

-Rose y yo fuimos convocadas a formar parte de "Hell´s heart". ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que me encantaban los libros?. Bueno hace dos días aceptamos la oferta y hoy conocimos el set y a los actores.- expliqué.

Él me regaló una mirada que no supe interpretar.-Eso es magnífico Bella. Son excelentes noticias. El chico que te acompañó a la puerta…-se veía dudoso de continuar.- ¿actuará contigo?- preguntó aún con esa expresión indescifrable.

-Si. Será mi hermano en la película. –no estoy segura pero creo que suspiró. Decidí jugar un poco con él, así probaría que quería él conmigo esta noche.- Pero también estaba quien será mi novio en la película. Es agradable, lleno de metas y sueños que quiere cumplir. Aspira alto.- Algo que amaba en mi cita era las metas que tenía propuestas y la determinación que sentía a cumplirlas. Tenía sueños increíbles que sabía que lograría.

-Eso es bueno- respondió él con calma, pero sus manos apretadas alrededor del volante traicionaban la calma de su voz.

-No dije que fuera malo. Todos tenemos sueños.- Respondí.

-¿Te gusta este chico…el que será tu coestrella?- preguntó ¿nervioso?

-Es buen chico. Pero no me gusta más allá que un buen amigo. – aclaré.

Él relajó su agarre en el volante y noté como vacilaba al soltar el volante con la mano derecha. Cuando creí que la posaría en la palanca de cambios, tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Pasé mis ojos desde nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta su rostro, hice lo mismo varias veces hasta que él captó lo que hacía y se orilló en la carretera.

-Tengo algo que decirte Bella- ahora estaba nervioso. Pasó su mano por su cabello.

-Dime- insté.

-Bueno…yo…tu…- suspiró pasando sus manos por su rostro visiblemente frustrado.- Me gustas y me gustas mucho. Pero no había tenido valor para decírtelo hasta que Jasper te llamó. Por cierto, tengo que hablar con él. No sabía que te estaba llamando hasta que escuché tu voz en el altavoz.

Sonreí, Jasper solía hacer eso.

-Tu también me gustas Edward – respondí después de un minuto de mutismo.

-¿Entonces puedo tener el honor de tenerte exclusivamente para más citas?- preguntó esperanzadoramente. Traducción: Me gustas, pero no quiero que salgas con nadie más, aunque no hayamos quedado en nada todavía.

-Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer lo mismo- atajé.

- Eso suena genial.- Puso el auto en marcha y volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Hablando como los locos. ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté curiosa.

-Espero que no te moleste que vayamos a un restaurant que me gusta mucho- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Al italiano?- pregunté. Habíamos ido dos veces allí con todos los chicos. La comida era deliciosa y la atención también.

Edward rió y asintió. - ¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

-Me encanta.- él besó el dorso de mi mano y se veía más relajado.

Unos minutos después llegamos al restaurant. Nos bajamos del auto y por más que me hubiese gustado no pudimos ir tomados de la mano, apenas habíamos hablado, no queríamos a la prensa encima de nosotros. Algunas personas nos miraron susurrando y riendo bajito. Siempre era así, unos solo murmuraban y otros se acercaban a pedir algún autógrafo y alguna foto. No me gustaba que me miraran como una diosa o que me idealizaran como alguien inalcanzable. Era una chica normal, con un trabajo peculiar que amaba.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó bajito. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Nos acercamos a la puerta donde una chica bajita, joven y con un impresionante cabello rubio nos recibió muy amablemente.

-Me llamo Jane. Bienvenidos a La Bella Italia. ¿Para cuantos comensales desean la mesa?

-Buenas noches.- saludó mi cita educadamente.- Mesa para dos porfavor.- Jane asintió y nos guió a través del restaurante hasta una sección más privada y nos asignó una mesa.

-En seguida los atenderán. Disfruten su comida.-Nos sonrió amablemente y se retiró de nuevo a la puerta.

-Eso fue agradable.- comenté.

-Si que lo fue- coincidió él.

Conversamos durante un rato sobre todo y sobre nada hasta que una pequeña de unos diez años aproximadamente se nos acercó tímidamente con paso lento.

-hola linda.- saludé con una sonrisa. La pequeña se sonrojó adorablemente. Era menuda, tenía el cabello de color dorado y unos lindos ojos grises. Vestía un delicado vestido naranja con flores blancas combinado con unas sandalias blancas.

-¿Puedo pedirte un autógrafo?-pidió tímidamente tendiéndome una pequeña libreta bastante graciosa.- Me gusta como cantas.- dijo con más confianza cuando tomé su libreta y el bolígrafo que me tendía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunté alegre.

-Katlin-respondió inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.- Tomé el bolígrafo en mi mano izquierda y la libreta en la mano derecha y escribí:

"Para mi amiga Katlin. Gracias por tus palabras. Sigue tus sueños y nunca te rindas. Con cariño. Bella Hale Swan" puse una carita feliz al lado de mi nombre y le tendí la libreta y el bolígrafo de vuelta a la niña. Ella lo leyó y sonrió alegre.

Era agradable encontrarte con este tipo de fans.-¿Quieres una foto conmigo?- me pareció lindo que además de tener un autógrafo tuviera una foto. Se que si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera encantado que la persona que admiro me regalara una foto.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que si.- reí. Ella desapareció un momento supuse que a buscar una cámara

-Me gusta como interactúas con tus fans- me dijo Edward divertido.

-Son personas como nosotros. Si está en mis manos hacer algo por ellos lo hago. Son ellos quienes me apoyan. Además que no tengo nada que esconder.-Le guiñe un ojo y su rostro desvió la mirada hacia la niña que venía halando el brazo de su madre.

-Siento si los ha molestado. Esta bastante emocionada- se disculpó su madre sosteniendo en su mano una cámara.

-Oh! Para nada.-Me levanté de mi silla y me agaché al lado de mi fan para quedar a su altura. Ella abrazo mi cuello y yo su cintura. Su madre tomó la foto y Katlin me dio un abrazo agradecida.

Cuando la pequeña se fue volví a prestar atención a Edward.

Estuvimos una hora en el restaurant comiendo. Él insistió en pagar y así lo hizo.

-Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa si tienes que levantarte temprano mañana.- dijo con pesar cuando nos subimos al auto.

-Si… pero deberíamos repetir esta salida. La pasé bastante bien.

Lamentablemente del restaurant a mi casa solo habían unas tres cuadras y llegamos allí antes de lo que hubiera querido.

Edward se giró hacia mi, aún dentro del auto y acercó su rostro al mío. Me sonrío y como pidiendo permiso con sus ojos posicionó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso.


	5. Chapter 4: Transicion

**holaaaa! perdon por la demora pero esta historia me cuesta un poco escribirla...espero que este capi valga la espera y que les guste...**

**Al final del capi les doy un adelanto en compensacion por la espera...! un beso y mil gracias por leer, y por comentar:)**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Transición...**

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia si matar a mi mejor amigo o agradecerle profundamente. Pero independientemente de lo que le hiciera a Jasper, él me escucharía. Bella recién terminó su relación con ese jugador de Futbol Americano.

En cuanto Bella bajó del auto, me arrepentí de no haberle pedido que fuera mi novia, pero fue por eso mismo de Jacob que no se lo pedí, no quería que creyera que estaba saliendo de una relación para entrar en otra, aunque me haya aclarado que también le gusto y que no quiere que salga con nadie mas. Como si teniéndola a ella a mi lado podría mirar a otras chicas.

No sabia como pero Bella estaría conmigo para siempre.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Jasper, mi amigo es mas chismoso que los paparazzis. Creo que tanta junta con Alice y Rosalie le ha afectado.

-¿Y?-preguntó en cuanto entré en la cocina. Casi le faltaba saltar como Alice.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunté imperturbable.

-¿Cómo que qué demonios quiero que me digas?¿Cómo salieron las cosas con Bella?-preguntó impaciente.

-Sabes… podría lanzarte del balcón ahora mismo por chismoso-dije un poco molesto, aunque este sentimiento era reemplazado por gratitud.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Bella a quien llamabas?-pregunté.

-Ya te lo dije. Bella esta loca por ti. Todavía no se que la llevo a estar con Jacob tanto tiempo pero ella te adora y te idolatra.-me reprendió seriamente.

-Independientemente de eso. La cena fue espectacular, Bella tiene mi exclusividad y yo la de ella.

-¿Exclusividad?-se vio confundido.

-Que ella no saldrá con nadie ni yo tampoco.-respondí rodando los ojos. A veces Jasper es despistado.

-¿No es tu novia?

-No…No quiero que sienta que esta saliendo de una relación para entrar en otra. Recién hace unos días termino con Jacob-expliqué.

-Edward eres un idiota.-Eso me ofendió.-Bella. Te. Adora.-Dijo separando las palabras como si hablara con un niño.

-Yo también la adoro. Pero tiempo al tiempo, no pienso apresurar las cosas.-respondí rápidamente.

Jasper rodo los ojos y seguimos hablando unas horas más hasta que se tuvo que ir.

…

…

…

Habia pasado un mes desde que le pedí a Bella que saliera conmigo por primera vez. Desde ese día la había visto 2 veces ya que tuvo que irse de viaje a Miami a grabar unas escenas de la película, donde estarían en una playa y no se que más. Según me explicó Bella, Vladimir le dijo que era un ambiente donde desarrollarían uno de las conversaciones importantes, que según dijo en el libro se daba en un lago.

Desde ese día Bella y yo hablábamos todos los días, bien sea por mensaje, o por teléfono. A veces ambos salíamos muy tarde de las grabaciones. Ella grabando Hell´s heart y yo grabando la serie de Wilde horses. Un grupo de chicos muy amigos que formaban parte de un prestigioso club donde impartían equitación. Pero un incendio misterioso a uno de los establos más nuevos y que según los dueños del club era súper seguro, los impulsa a unirse más para descubrir que fue lo que sucedió y porque las personas que trabajan en el club dicen que escuchan voces cuando pasan cerca del establo. Una serie con una temática oscura. Me encantaba la serie, ya que tenia el componente perfecto de drama, misterio, suspenso y un toque de humor negro. A penas llevábamos una temporada pero había sido un éxito, y yo tenía que levantarme temprano todos los días para ir a diversas locaciones y grabar.

Volviendo al tema de Bella, hoy tenia una entrevista con Paul y Rose y Emmett. Me había hecho amigo del chico que me envió una mirada asesina el día que recogí a Bella en su casa. Paul era bastante agradable pero no era tan cercano a él como lo era con Jasper y las chicas.

Yo era un invitado especial en la entrevista y me cayo como anillo al dedo que Bella haya querido que la acompañara. No era un secreto para nadie que era mi mejor amiga, habíamos ido a muchos lugares juntos.

Con Bella en mi mente me terminé de duchar y me vestí con unos jeans negros y una camisa gris. Estaba elegante pero sencillo, me calcé unos zapatos negros y tomando mi celular y mi billetera salí rumbo a la casa de Bella.

En el camino escuché varias de las canciones que Bella había grabado y me había pedido mi opinión sobre ellas. Ambos sabíamos perfectamente que en el ámbito profesional y personal ambos seríamos sinceros al cien por ciento con el otro, sin importar la situación. Ella sabia que yo nunca le mentiría a ella sobre nada y menos sobre sus canciones.

Escuchando la tercera canción llegue a casa de Bella, apagué el auto y me bajé rápidamente para tocar a la puerta.

Unos segundos después me respondió ella.

-Holaa!-me dio un enorme abrazo al que gustoso correspondí.

-Hola hermosa!.-le dije al oído. Cuando le decía hermosa ella se sonrojaba, era muy divertido, la única manera que tenia de sonrojarla.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó interesada tomando mi mano y haciéndome pasar.

-Pues bastante bien. Ya hemos grabado tres capítulos más.-le conté. Me acerqué a ella sonriendo y le di un beso en los labios como hacia unas semanas había querido hacerlo.-¿Y tu como has estado?-pregunté interesado en la vida de la chica que adoro.

-Bastante ocupada. Pero fue divertido haber estado allá. Te perdiste de un día completo de relajación por culpa de Emmett.-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué hizo?-respondí del mismo modo.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué hizo?-me preguntó curioso con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro

-Pues…Estábamos todos preparándonos para comenzar a filmar…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estábamos en una de las casas que habían acoplado para las filmaciones, en el jardín de la misma había una piscina donde los personajes sugerirían ir a la playa que queda a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa.

Emmett estaba inquieto como siempre, iba de un lado a otro buscando yo no se que, la maquillista lo perseguía riendo divertida por los comentarios que el chico hacía. A veces era un desastre pero era extremadamente divertido. Justo pasaba por al lado mío donde había una rama que si seguía caminando se estrellaría dolorosamente contra ella.

-Emmett cuidado con la-golpe

-Rama.-terminó Paul por mi riendo escandalosamente, pronto Rose y yo nos unimos a las risas. Pero Emmett tenía una buena cortada en la frente.

Vladimir llegó justo en ese momento.

-¿Emmett que has hecho?-se quejó intentando esconder su diversión

-No fue mi culpa. La rama se atravesó en mi camino-dijo molesto tapando la herida con una paño intentando cortar la sangre.

-O mas bien se creyó Casper intentando atravesar el árbol-murmuró Paul lo suficientemente bajito como para que solo Rose y yo escucháramos. Nos reímos bajito pero no pasó desapercibido para Emmett.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Rose. Pensé que eras mi amiga-Hizo un puchero que lo hizo verse adorable.

-Nadie dijo que te quería ayudar pero si soy tu amiga. Aun así no me pidas que no me ría. Es gracioso- Rose se paró al lado de Emmett y le apretó el hombro. Estos dos terminarían juntos.

Después del incidente de Emmett y la rama pasamos todo el día en la piscina relajándonos porque la enfermera que contrataron por cualquier eventualidad le dijo a Emmett que debía guardar reposo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Edward estaba riéndose a mas no poder a mi lado mientras yo lo veía divertida.

-Pero lo mejor sucedió después. Rosalie se puso tan celosa de la enfermera que no paraba de coquetear con Emmett que cuando ella se levantó Rosalie hizo lo mismo fingiendo tropezarse y hacer que ambas cayeran a la piscina que vale decir estaba helada. Nadie pudo decir que fue adrede porque en realidad pareció un accidente. Pero yo conozco a mi hermana.-le conté.

Él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tu hermana y Emmett terminarán juntos?-preguntó divertido.

-Porque lo harán- dije convencida. Asi tuviera que ser yo de Cupido, como que me llamo Isabella que mi hermana y Emmett terminarían siendo pareja.

-veo que Jasper no es el único afectado por la compañía de Alice.-comentó. Yo lo miré confundida y el se apresuró a contestar:-Jasper es tan chismoso como Alice- yo reí porque era cierto.-Ahora llegas tu y dices que Rose y Emmett serán pareja con tanta convicción como Alice dice las cosas.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y reí.

-¿Estás lista para ir a la entrevista?-preguntó.

-Ni un poco. Pero vamos.-Él me tendió su mano y yo la tomé gustosa.

Llevábamos unos minutos en el auto cuando recordé el favor que le había pedido con respecto a mis canciones. Aún tenía que elegir las que cantaría en la película y tenía una semana para hacerlo.

-Edward…-Él me miró unos segundos dándome a entender que tenia su atención.-¿Qué te parecieron las canciones que te di?-pregunté nerviosa. Yo se que él nunca me mentiría.

-hay unas que me parecen mejores que otras. Tienes muy buena voz Bella. Pero de las cinco canciones que me diste creo que me gustaron las 3 últimas. Las dos primeras son muy buenas pero creo que deberías quedártelas para ti hasta que saques el disco. Creo que las que te dije me parecen que van mejor con la película.-Explicó sinceramente.

-¿Lo crees?-pregunté entusiasmada.

-Lo creo. Hermosa.-Me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias.-Él me sonrió dulcemente y yo apreté su mano cariñosamente.

-Te quiero Bella. No tienes que agradecer nada.-yo le sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero.-Me incliné en mi asiento y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Por el camino nos conseguimos unos cuantos paparazzis que no sabían lo que significaba el respeto. Le dieron varios golpes al auto, poniéndome nerviosa y a Edward de mal humor. Los flashes atacaban mi rostro y lo único a lo que pude atinar fue a cubrir mi cara lo más que pude con mis manos.

No me molestaba que me tomaran fotos, me molestaba que me asediaran de esa manera y no entendieran que era molesto que no respetaran la privacidad de nadie.

Por suerte llegamos rápidamente al edificio donde estaba el estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista. Los guardias de seguridad nos dejaron pasar rápido, reteniendo en la puerta a los maleducados reporteros.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si. Todo perfecto. ¿Tú como estás?-pregunté preocupada por él.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.-Dejaría por ahora el tema, pero sabia que a Edward le irritaba que lo asediaran de esa manera.

-Te quiero-Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y nos encaminamos al estudio.

* * *

Como el nombre del capitulo lo indica... este capi es mas de transicion aunque si tiene informacion relevante para proximos acontecimientos:)

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**-Si tuvieras que elegir quien besa mejor. ¿Elegirías Paul o a Jacob?-Eso fue grosero.**

**...**

**-Se han escuchado rumores sobre un posible romance entre ustedes. ¿Es cierto?-preguntó.**

**-¿Los rumores o el romance?-bromeé sabiendo que al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo.**

**-Bueno los dos...-Rió ella.**


	6. Chapter 5: La entrevista

**holaaa! aki de nuevo con otro capi, lamento la tardanza.. espero que este capi les guste. **

**Es el mas largo hasta ahora..:)... hay muchas cosas que las tome de entrevistas de los chicos de The Hunger Games ( que al final del capi estara escrito que fue lo que tome de ellos) y muchas cosas son mías... espero que les guste!:)**

**La canción que verán se llama "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars, es muy linda pueden escucharla;)...**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: La entrevista**_

**BELLA POV**

Edward tomo mi mano cuando nos subimos al ascensor que nos llevaría directo al estudia de Victoria, así se llamaba la presentadora. Era una mujer joven aunque creo que podría doblarnos la edad, pelirroja y es conocida por encontrar los puntos débiles de la personas y atacarlos sin misericordia. Creo que eso era lo que me tenia más nerviosa.

Edward y yo aun no estábamos listos para hacer pública nuestra relación y aunque lleváramos un mes juntos, todavía nos faltaba vivir algunas cosas en privado antes de hacerlo público.

Cuando entramos en el estudio me vi atacada por el personal de maquillaje y peinado. Le darían unos retoques a lo que yo había hecho y no se que querían hacerme en el cabello.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de que me secuestraran.

Media hora después me vi libre de las garras de las chicas de maquillaje, eran muy agradables pero terriblemente parlanchinas.

-Hey Bella- me saludó Paul con un beso en la frente.

Él y Emmett habían adquirido la costumbre de saludarme de esa manera, lo habían intentado con Rosalie pero ella era más reservada a las muestras de afecto con las personas.

-Hey Paul-saludé de vuelta. -¿Has visto a Rose?

-Creo que esta en el baño.-Algo que me daba un poco de risa de mi hermana es que cuando estaba nerviosa o tenia miedo le daba por ir al baño.

-Salen en 10 minutos-nos aviso el director y los dos asentimos.

En ese momento aparecieron Rosalie y Emmett tomados de la mano. Paul y yo intercambiamos una mirada para luego mirar a los chicos. Ninguno menciono nada, esperaríamos hasta que ellos dijeran algo.

-Ya vengo- Rosalie salió corriendo de nuevo al baño.

Unos minutos después volvió a aparecer.

-Rosalie. La gente creerá que tienes diarrea-Emmett y su poco tacto. (1)

Mi hermana lo fulminó con la mirada y el estalló en carcajadas.

-Les toca salir. Esperen a que Victoria los presente y salen-Nos avisó el director. Nuevamente asentimos y yo estaba sintiendo los nervios de nuevo.

Paul tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón, él sabia cuan nerviosa me ponía. Creo que me conocía mejor que muchas personas de mi círculo de amigos.

_-Muy bien, como les dije al principio del programa, hoy tendremos cinco invitados especiales. Cuatro de ellos saben quienes son, pero el quinto es una sorpresa para todos.-_ Los cuatro nos vimos sorprendidos pero guardamos silencio escuchando como el público gritaba emocionado y Victoria continuaba la presentación.-_Démosle la bienvenida a los cuatro protagonistas de Hell´s heart-_Estos chicos tienen muy buenos pulmones.

El primero en salir fue Paul quien me ayudo a bajar algunos escalones hasta el escenario, todos sonreíamos, verdaderamente impresionados y emocionados con el recibimiento del público.

Nos sentamos en los sillones dispuestos para nosotros cuatro luego de que cada uno saludara a Victoria y esperamos a que el público se calmara un poco.

-Bien-hablo Victoria cuando el público guardó silencio.-Bienvenidos chicos.

-Gracias- agradeció Emmett tan espontaneo como siempre.

-¿Cómo están? Sabemos que apenas llevan unos días en Los Ángeles.-Comentó.

-Si llegamos hace como 2 días de Miami, estábamos filmando algunas escenas de la película.-respondí calmadamente con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial. ¿Qué tal les pareció Miami?-preguntó amablemente.

Por ahora todo iba bien, pero me sentía paranoica pensando que esto era la calma previa a la tempestad.

-Si te soy sincero, me gusto mucho el clima. Nos toco un muy buen clima, bastante calor eso si. Las playas fueron estupendas, aunque tuvimos poco tiempo para disfrutarlas, es un lugar muy bueno para pasar unos días-Comentó Paul y todos coincidimos.

-Si. Recuerdo que cuando salíamos temprano de filmar nos escapábamos a tomar el sol o a visitar un poco la localidad.-Confesó Rosalie sonriendo.

-Eso es magnífico chicos. Pero bueno aquí muchos quieren saber como terminaron en Hell´s Heart-el público chilló un "sii" mostrando su acuerdo a lo que Victoria había dicho.

-Rose y yo terminamos en esta película gracias a Vladimir, él nos tomó en cuenta para las audiciones de Tam y Milly respectivamente. Así que audicionamos junto con como 30 chicas más cada una y pues Vladimir eligió y henos aquí.-respondí.

Rosalie asintió de acuerdo y añadió-Siempre he sido admiradora de los libros, cuando los encontré en una librería, intentando encontrar nuevo material de lectura me llamaron mucho la atención. Los leí y quedé fascinada y Bella fue una víctima pues técnicamente la obligué a leer los libros-Ambas reímos.-Pero luego nos gusto mucho y comenzamos a seguir las publicaciones que la autora hacía.-Concluyó.

-Recuerdo que yo también solía obligar a mi hermana a hacer algunas cosas.-Rió Victoria y Rosalie me sonrió con suficiencia. Ya me la imaginaba abusando de su estatus como hermana mayor.

-Yo me enteré que estaban haciendo audiciones para la película y tengo un amigo que es fanático de los libros y me presionó para que audicionara. Como pensé que no había nada que perder decidí intentarlo. Me dijeron que había hecho una buena interpretación y cuando me llamaron para informarme que había quedado en la película fue como un shock, no me esperaba quedar si te soy sincero-¿No se lo esperaba? Eso no lo sabía. Paul era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

-Asi que tu amigo te recuerda constantemente que gracias a él tienes el papel-bromeó Victoria.

-Podría decirse que si- respondió Paul riendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Emmett?-preguntó Victoria.

-Me sucedió algo parecido a lo de Bella y Rosalie. Vladimir me contactó, todavía intento averiguar como-el público rió y nosotros también.-y ahora que recuerdo también tengo un amigo que me presiono para que aceptara.

-Hay personas que tienen las páginas amarillas entre sus contactos-bromeó Victoria haciendo referencia al comentario de Emmett sobre Vladimir.

-O tienen espías-siguió Emmett.

-Es una buena teoría-Comentó Rosalie y Paul y yo los vimos como si estuvieran locos.

Paul como si fuera un secreto de estado le dijo "bajito" a Victoria:- A veces me pregunto si han perdido la razón- yo me reí disimuladamente.

Victoria y el público rieron también ante su comentario.

-¿En algún momento entre la firma del contrato y el inicio de las grabaciones pensaron "Oh Dios que he hecho"?-preguntó Victoria.

-Sinceramente no. Sabía que sería un gran proyecto pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensarlo-reí.-Pero no. Nunca lo pensé.-finalicé sonriendo. (2)

-¿Y algunos de ustedes chicos? ¿En algún momento pensaron que era demasiada presión para ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Pienso lo mismo que Bella. Sabia a que me estaba enfrentando y tengo que admitirlo me sentía entusiasmado con la idea.-respondió Emmett sin perder su sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Siempre habrá presión sobre los actores, pero nunca pensé que cometiera un error ni nada por el estilo-Respondió Paul serio.

-Admito que cuando acepté la oferta me asusté un poco pero en ningún momento me arrepentí.- comentó Rose.

-¿Hubo discusiones en el set?-Victoria sonrió pícaramente como si fuera a obtener una gran confesión.

Nosotros nos vimos entre nosotros con expresiones pensativas, intentando recordar si hubo alguna.

-Creo que no.-Respondió Rose.- Oh espera si hubo una.- rio ella.

Nosotros la vimos confundidos.

-Si. Fue el día que Paul tenía que saltar de un acantilado súper alto. Vladimir intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero aquí entre nos, ni yo saltaría, era realmente alto. Recuerdo que el chico que arregla la escenografía sugirió que cualquiera de nosotros lo hiciera, pero cuando nos negamos Vladimir estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

En ese momento recordé la discusión

-Cierto. Ya recuerdo. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que he visto a Vladimir tan enojado.-Emmett y Paul asintieron sonriendo, creo que todos recordábamos ese momento, pero por cuestiones distintas.

-Al final decidieron que si saltaría pero de un risco más bajo.-Finalizó Rosalie.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?-preguntó Victoria un poco confundida.

-No realmente. Pero no me parecía muy apetecible la idea de lanzarme de un risco de más de cinco metros sobre el nivel del mar. En ese momento puedes decir que me entró el vértigo.-Victoria rió condescendientemente y siguió con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue grabar la película? Desde el momento en que sabían que estarían en ella hasta lo último que han hecho.-El público gritó emocionado.

-Yo estaba con mi guitarra afinando algunas notas para tocar algo que se me había ocurrido, cuando Rosalie llegó con la noticia de que nos habían aceptado para interpretar a las chicas. Recuerdo que en casa de un amigo que Paul y yo tenemos en común lo conocí, fue bastante agradable conocer a alguien además de Rosalie que participara en la película. Y aunque estaba muy emocionaba también estaba nerviosa. Las instalaciones eran increíbles, estaba realmente alucinada con todo. Habían hecho un trabajo estupendo en poco tiempo. Y a medida que grabábamos íbamos familiarizándonos más con los estudios y las locaciones y no te mentiré, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, tuvimos algunas dificultades como lluvia y cosas así, pero de resto fue estupendo. –relaté.

-Una experiencia muy gratificante- bromeó Emmett y todos reímos. Creo que con Emmett cerca todos perdíamos los nervios.

-Oohhh yo recuerdo que conocí a Paul en las instalaciones mientras audicionabamos. Este chico es bastante ocurrente, que no los engañe su apariencia-bromeó- Inmediatamente congeniamos y acordamos seguir comunicándonos cualquier noticia que supiéramos de cualquier decisión que se tomara. –Paul al parecer vio por donde iba Emmett y frunció el ceño cómicamente ganándose una mirada mía y de Rosalie.-Cuando supe que Paul había quedado como Nate, lo llame para felicitarlo.

-Recuerdo esa llamada. Me llevé un susto enorme.-Comentó Paul fulminando infantilmente a mi amigo con la mirada.

-Fue gracioso porque cuando lo llamé me contestó la grabadora. Así que dejé un mensaje de voz que decía "Hey es Emmett supe que conseguiste el papel, te felicito hermano…yo no lo logre"- Victoria lo veía sorprendida y algunas personas del público reían impresionadas.-En ese momento hice una pausa dramática y luego continué diciendo "mentira. Si lo logre. Nos vemos". Luego de eso no pude parar de reír.-Relató Emmett sonriendo maléficamente.

-Si. Recuerdo que lo que quería hacer era ahorcarlo.-Bromeó Paul. Todos hemos querido ahorcar a Emmett en algún momento.- Cuando escuché la parte de que no lo había logrado, me quedé en shock, no sabia ni que pensar. Pero cuando escuché que era mentira lo llamé quejándome de la broma que me había hecho.-Completó Paul.(3)

-Eso fue cruel-Dijo una chica en el público. Luego de eso todos lo vimos y ella se quedó en shock, creo que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-Concordé con la chica que parecía tener nuestra edad.

Ella sonrió agradeciéndome con la mirada y yo asentí imperceptiblemente. Sabía lo que se sentía decir algunas cosas en voz alta sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

-Una broma no hace mal a nadie-Dijo Emmett inocentemente.

Todos lo vimos como si estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eres quien hace las bromas?-preguntó Victoria entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Lo es.-Bufó Rosalie.-Y se aprovecha de eso.-Yo reí bajito recordando la broma de la rata.

-Rosalie le tiene pánico a las ratas, recuerdo que estaba caminando con ella a los camerinos que habían alistado para nosotros. Cuando ella entró al suyo, solo la escuché gritar y luego orinarse en sus pantalones- relaté intentando no reír.

-¿En serio te sucedió eso?-preguntó Paul incrédulo.

-Tengo un pequeño descontrol. Cuando tengo mucho miedo o estoy muy nerviosa voy muchas veces al baño y con la rata de mentira que Emmett puso en mi camerino fue inevitable.-Victoria veía a Rosalie con sorpresa.(4)

-Así que obviando las bromas. Filmar la película ha sido bastante divertido. Solo que ustedes no lo saben-rió Paul(5)

-Eso es genial-Coincidió Victoria.-¿Cómo fue trabajar con Vladimir? Tengo entendido que Bella y Paul ya han trabajado con él antes. Pero en esta película, ¿Cómo fue trabajar con él?-Victoria hacía preguntas puntuales. Pero aun no se me iba la sensación de la calma antes de la tempestad.

-En lo que se refiere a mi persona, fue bastante ameno. Vladimir es una persona con una imaginación impresionante y una personalidad bastante peculiar. Inspira confianza y hace cualquier cosa para que sus actores estén cómodos. No es de muchas palabras, pero cuando te da algún consejo o te dice algo, piensas "Wow tiene mucha razón". A veces me daba ideas sobre como desenvolverme en alguna escena. "Deberías hacer esto o aquello" y consejos como esos son los que hacen que me sienta cómodo. Es bastante comprensivo.-El público escuchaba atento. Emmett era de muy pocas palabras, era más de actuar y demostrar lo que sentía mediante acciones, como las bromas.

-A parte de lo que dijo Emmett, es extraño porque es una persona callada pero tiene un agudo sentido del humor, lo que hace que cualquier tipo de nervios o miedo se vayan. Hasta el sol de hoy sigo agradeciendo que no se haya confabulado con Emmett en alguna broma, eso sería una catástrofe- Todos reímos y Emmett se hizo el ofendido.

Si mi hermana tenía algo con Emmett, sabía disfrazarlo muy bien. Y sabía que si ese fuera el caso, sabría separar muy bien el ámbito personal de lo profesional.

-En lo que a mi respecta pienso que Vladimir es una persona que con su personalidad e imaginación permite que cualquiera se adapte a cualquier situación. Como saben yo antes hice una película con una temática oscura y pasar de un suspenso a un drama como Hell´s Heart es bastante brusco y uno tiende a desequilibrarse un poco. Pero Vladimir permitió que eso no sucediera.-Comenté yo.

Vladimir era una persona muy buena, sabia escuchar cualquier sugerencia o problema que estuviéramos enfrentando.

-Pienso lo mismo que Bella. Trabajar en una película de acción es diferente a un drama, y es sorprendente porque ahora que lo pienso Vladimir parece ser capaz de dirigir cualquier tipo de películas, bien sea drama, suspenso, acción. Lo hace bien y da buenos consejos para poder acoplarse a la situación.-Coincidió Paul.

Victoria sonrió asintiendo.

-A lo largo de la película vemos que los personajes evolucionan y son tratados de manera diferente. ¿En algún momento sintieron que eran tratados diferente?-preguntó.

Todos lo pensamos por unos momentos y estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos trataron como merecíamos de principio a fin y no recibimos ningún trato diferente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.(6)

Victoria asintió, hizo unos comentarios más y pasó su mirada de Paul a mi y de nuevo a él, como evaluando nuestras posturas. Aquí vienen las preguntas que tanto temía, su expresión lo decía todo.

-Tengo entendido que Paul y tu son pareja en la película-Ambos asentimos instándola a que continuara.-Como toda pareja se tuvieron que besar. ¿Cómo fue eso?

Paul y yo reímos un poco impresionados con esa pregunta, creo que nos había tomado un poco fuera de base. El público chilló más intensamente y nos sorprendimos por su efusividad.

-Pienso que fue gracioso al principio. No conocía mucho a Bella, a pesar de que había hablado con ella un día antes en la fiesta de nuestro amigo en común. Así que cuando tocaban esas escenas a veces pensaba "Dios besaré a una chica que apenas conozco". Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más y tomando confianza y ya los besos de los personajes no se hacían tan incómodos.-Yo estaba un poco sorprendida ya que pensaba lo mismo.

-Después de entablar una amistad ya era un poco más normal y menos incómodo hacer esas escenas ya que la pareja es bastante fogosa y Vladimir quería captar eso de los libros-Finalicé yo.

-Si tuvieras que elegir quien besa mejor ¿Elegirías a Paul o a Jacob?-Rosalie se tensó un poco en su silla igual que los chicos. Ese tema era muy personal y estaba segura que esa pregunta no estaba pautada. Pero si tuviera que elegir, elegiría a Edward. Sobre todo porque nuestros besos eran reales, sinceros y cargados de sentimientos.

-Eso es una pregunta bastante intensa.-comenté- pero no elegiría a ninguno de los dos. Sinceramente ambos lo hacen bien- dije un poco sonrojada. No tenia miedo a decir lo que pensaba ni miedo a que podría pensar Edward, él sabía lo que sentía por él y por mi ex novio y lo que pensaba de los besos en escena con Paul, no teníamos secretos.

Pensar que Edward me esperaba detrás de escena, me daba un poco más de confianza y me tranquilizaba mucho. A él le había tocado duro, ser blanco de muchos rumores y de preguntas indiscretas como si mi ex besa bien, o si me gusta mi coestrella. Pero las veces que habíamos hablado del tema, me decía lo mismo, mientras él supiera la verdad nada de eso le importaba y daba declaraciones como un amigo más. El sabía que yo lo quería muchísimo y que nunca dudaría de mis sentimientos por él.

-Se han escuchado rumores acerca de un posible romance entre ustedes. ¿Es cierto?-Preguntó mirándonos a Paul y a mi.

A ese tipo de preguntas me refería cuando dije que Edward tiene que enfrentar preguntas indiscretas.

-¿Los rumores o el romance?-pregunté sabiendo que eran lo mismo.

-Bueno los dos- respondió ella un poco confundida

-No-respondimos Paul y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Paul es como el hermano mayor que no tuve. Si bien tengo a Rosalie como la imagen femenina de mi hermana, que me ayuda y me da consejos cursis cuando los necesito- reí- tengo a Paul que es el hermano protector que no tengo. Me apoya mucho, como cuando tengo alguna entrevista o tengo que cantar en algún escenario. A lo largo de la película se escucharan varias canciones mías y al momento de grabar la primera Paul me ayudo a superar mi miedo y mis nervios. Podría decir lo mismo de Emmett-contesté sinceramente.

El público estaba como en shock por la seriedad que ambos teníamos.

-Así que los rumores sobre un romance entre ustedes es falso- exclamó ella ¿decepcionada?

-Completamente. Bella es mi hermanita, en muchos sentidos. Tengo una hermana que es dos años menor que yo y tiene la misma edad de Bella, así que esta chica aquí presente- hizo una seña hacia mi- me recuerda a mi hermana. Es una gran chica, es hermosa, lo admito, pero es como tener a una hermana en este mundo, alguien que entiende lo que piensas y sientes.- En varias oportunidades Paul me había comentado que le recordaba a Kim, su hermana menor, también está en el medio, pero en la música, ella tiene un año menos que yo y una gran voz. Me gustan mucho sus canciones. Además Kim era una gran chica, la conocí una vez que fue al set ya que quería saludar a su hermano, a quien no veía de hace algunas semanas.

El público hizo un "aaawww" y Victoria sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Un romance ahora es falso. ¿Pero que me dicen del futuro?-insistió.

¿Qué no acaba de escuchar lo que dijimos?.

-El futuro es incierto Victoria- intervino Rosalie bastante molesta pero manteniendo la calma aparente.

Victoria la ignoró olímpicamente y nos hizo un gesto a nosotros para que respondiéramos. Eso fue terriblemente grosero.

-Ya dijimos que nos queremos como hermanos y no importa cuantas películas hagamos siendo pareja, lo que sentimos por el otro seguirá siendo un cariño fraternal. Bella es mi hermanita y la seguiré viendo como tal- Dijo Paul molesto pero su expresión era inescrutable.

El público hizo un "aawww" de nuevo que logró que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se calmaran.

-Bueno ya hemos escuchado lo que nuestros chicos favoritos piensan. Ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial. Él nos cantará una canción que está recién salida del horno. ¿Quieren saber quien es?-Esta mujer es muy grosera.

El público chilló que si quería saber quien era el invitado especial y Emmett concordó con el público.

-Bien. Escuchemos el inicio de la música y quien sepa quien es grita el nombre. ¿de acuerdo?-El público emitió un "si" y escuchamos atentamente los acordes de la canción.

Cuando presté atención reconocí inmediatamente la música, el ritmo me era muy familiar, y de los cantantes que escucho, solo una persona conserva un ritmo parecido en sus pocas canciones. ¿Sería posible que fuera Edward el invitado especial?

Una chica gritó "Edward Cullen" y Victoria asintió dándole la razón.

Esto si que era una sorpresa. Rosalie me dio una mirada sorprendida y yo me encogí de hombros. Sabía lo mismo que ella.

Edward salió al escenario y saludó a todos con una sonrisa y micrófono en mano. ¿Mencioné lo guapo que se ve con el color gris? Nos dirigió una mirada significativa a los cuatro, pero poso su mirada más tiempo en mi. Ambos teníamos nuestra manera de comunicarnos con el otro sin que la gente lo notara.

Pronto Edward comenzó a cantar.

Ohhh...  
Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look  
like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly  
without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday

Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment her  
she wont believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think she  
don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me do  
I look okay  
I say

La siguiente estrofa la reconocí como el coro.

When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

La canción era espectacular y el ritmo era bastante pegajoso. Emmett se levantó de su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie y con un guiño que no paso desapercibido para mi la invitó a bailar a lo que ella rió divertida y se levantó. Paul y yo hicimos lo mismo y el público también estaba bailando acorde a la canción.

And when you smile  
the whole world stops  
and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips  
could kiss them  
all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but  
I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
and i tell her  
everyday

Oh you know, you know  
you know  
I'd never ask  
you to change  
if perfect is what  
you're searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
You know I say

Edward volvió a cantar el coro y ya en mi cabeza podía repetir algunas líneas.

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Repitió el coro nuevamente y finalizó la canción.

Yeaaaaah.

Todo el estudio, incluidos nosotros aplaudimos a mi chico especial. La canción era muy bonita. Edward me había dicho que había compuesto una nueva canción pero que su publicación sería una sorpresa.

Mientras el público chillaba y gritaba Edward se movió hacia nosotros para saludarnos. El público o debo decir las chicas gritaban durísimo. Me causaba un poco de gracia ya que sabia que a Edward ese tipo de atención lo cohibía un poco.

Saludó a cada uno con un abrazo. Saludó a Paul con una palmada en el hombro, la relación de ellos como amigos se basaba en protegerme a mi, Edward le había pedido que por favor me cuidara cuando fuéramos a Miami, sabia que eso no se lo podía pedir a Emmett ya que con lo bromista que es, seguro su forma de cuidarme sería hacerme blanco de sus bromas, Paul se tomó la petición de Edward como su misión de vida. A Emmett lo saludó del mismo modo, a Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y a mi mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla me susurró al oído

-Estas hermosa- yo sonreí cuando él se separó para saludar a Victoria, a quien saludó del mismo modo que a mi hermana y a mi.

Era increíble porque las chicas seguían gritando. Que pulmones tan increíbles.

-tienes muchas fans-bromeé.

Paul y él que eran los que más cerca estaban de mi se rieron. Unos minutos después las chicas se calmaron.

-Vaya Edward. Creo que tienes a toda la población femenina del mundo detrás de ti- Bromeó Emmett riendo junto con Paul.

Mi chico no hizo ningún comentario.

-Bien Edward. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Victoria.

-Bastante bien. Gracias. ¿Tú como estás?-respondió luciendo seguro de si mismo.

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-Se han escuchado rumores de que la canción que acabas de cantar estará incluida en el soundtrack de Hell´s heart. ¿Es cierto?-preguntó. Eso no lo sabía.

-Si es cierto. Y es increíble porque es una gran oportunidad. Me alegro saber que haya gente que escuche lo poco que compongo ya que la música es más como un hobby para mi.-respondió.

-Pero para ser un hobby se te da bastante bien- comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió él con otra.

-Bien. Ya sabemos que eres amigo de las hermanas Hale Edward, pero cuéntanos que piensas de estos cuatro chicos.-Instó Victoria con una sonrisa amable.

-Rosalie es una chica bastante agradable, es divertida y una buena amiga. Emmett al principio intimida, ya sabes es tan grande que casi puede imitar el tamaño de un armario de dos metros, pero es bastante agradable. Paul es un buen chico y un buen amigo y Bella es una muy buena amiga y es encantadora- Respondió con naturalidad.

-Gracias-respondimos los chicos y yo bastante agradados por sus palabras.

-No se acostumbren. Los cumplidos no serán frecuentes-bromeó y el público rió. Edward era un chico tranquilo y a veces podía ser adorablemente tímido. Debías ser una persona muy especial como para que Edward expresara sus sentimientos en palabras, ya que él suele demostrar lo que siente.

-¿Encantadora?-A eso me refería cuando dije que Victoria capta algunas cosas y las usa en contra de las personas.

-Si-respondió él fingiendo estar confundido.

-Vaya cumplido Bella-Bromeó Paul.

-Si. Es agradable saber que aunque sea la hermanita de casi todo el set, soy encantadora-hice un gesto dramático y batí mis pestañas cómicamente. Todo el estudio rió.

-Bien, creo que si es agradable saberlo.-Concordó ella.- Bien chicos. Esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos durante el programa. Y esperamos ver pronto el tráiler de la primera parte de Hell´s Heart, que sale en cines en Julio de este año.-hizo la propaganda que tenía que hacerle a la película y nosotros sonreímos levantándonos de nuestros asientos escuchando la música que sonaba de fondo.

El director hizo gestos con la mano para indicar que salíamos del aire en cinco segundos.

5…4…3…2…1 y pudimos relajarnos de nuevo.

-Gracias por todo chicos.-Nos agradeció el director y luego de saludar al público nos fuimos al "backstage" a recoger nuestras cosas e ir a mi casa a cenar.

* * *

**La cancion es de Bruno Mars, se llama "Just the way you are"**

**(1) El comentario que hace Emmett de la diarrea lo hace Jennifer Lawrence (actua como Katniss Everdeen en the hunger games) en una entrevista ya que menciona que cuando esta muy nerviosa va mucho al baño, y le dice al presentador " creo que los chicos detras del escenario pensaron que tenia diarrea".**

**(2)La pregunta de si en algun momento pensaron "Oh Dios que he hecho" tambien se la hicieron a Jennifer Lawrence(pero en una entrevista distinta)... dijo que no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para arrepentirse ( ya que entre la firma y el inicio de la grabacion fueron 3 dias, segun entendi) pero luego se rie y dice que nunca lo penso, y responde lo mismo que los chicos.**

**(3) La broma que le hace Emmett a Paul, en la llamada diciendole que no habia conseguido el papel se lo hace Liam Hemsworth ( creo que todas saben quien es este sexy chico.. pero es quien hace de Gale en The Hunger Games, y el novio o prometido de Miley Cyrus)... Liam le hace esa misma broma a Josh Hutcherson ( Peeta Mellark en the hunger games) y Josh le dice que al dia siguiente lo llamo para reclamarle la broma.**

**(4) Lo mismo que le paso a Rosalie de orinarse en sus pantalones le paso a Jennifer Lawrence, los chicos del set ( principalmente Josh Hutcherson, segun entendi el fue la mente maestra del asunto) le colocaron algo en el baño a Jennifer antes de que entrara, y cuando lo hizo se asusto tanto que se hizo pis en los pantalones. ella alega que cuando esta muy nerviosa y tiene miedo va mucho al baño.**

**(5)Jennifer Lawrence dice lo mismo que Paul..." Filmar la pelicula fue muy divertido solo que ustedes no lo saben" En relacion a la filmacion de the hunger games**

**(6)a Jennifer Lawrence le preguntaron si habia sido o si habia sentido que habia sido tratada de forma diferente durante el rodaje de la pelicula ya que su personaje evoluciona, y ella responde lo mismo que los chicos, que no fue tratada de modo distinto y que fue tratada como ella queria y se merecía.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi!.. no se cuantos capis vaya a tener esta historia, pero no planeo hacerla muy larga;)... un abrazo y gracias por todos sus reviews:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Al aire

**Holaa! lamento el retraso, mil gracias por sus reviews! espero que le espera haya valido la pena...**

**aqui sucede algo importante!... este fic sera corto... no se cuantos capis tendra pero sera corto;)**

* * *

**Hollywood Life**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Al aire**

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado casi dos meses más desde que hicimos la entrevista, muchas cosas han pasado, muchos rumores han tenido que ser desmentidos, pero sobretodo la he pasado de maravilla con los chicos y mi música.

Edward y yo estábamos a punto de hacer publica nuestra relación, solo hacía falta que el llegara de Australia y nos haríamos mostrar de la mano en la calle, no teníamos nada que esconder y sabía que tendría la mira sobre mi un buen tiempo pero bien valía la pena salir y no tener que esconderme más.

El día que Edward llegó fue a mi casa a almorzar y pasar la tarde. Juntos vimos como un actor o cantante o fuera lo que fuera nombraba a mi novio, ambos nos callamos y prestamos atención a lo que el tipo decía de mi chico.

-¿Si tuvieras que decirle algo a Edward Cullen que sería?-Ambos nos quedamos un poco impresionados ya que aunque sabíamos que Edward había ganado bastante fama por la serie, no sabíamos que la gente iba por ahí haciendo preguntas sobre él.

-Que busque una novia modelo. Es una estrella, es hora de despegarse de las faldas de su mejor amiga.-Ese comentario me dolió un poco pero lo que me impresionó fue que Edward apagó el televisor furioso y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para no sé qué.

Unos minutos después llegó con mi laptop en sus manos y se sentó en su antiguo puesto escribiendo furioso algo en su twitter.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté curiosa luego de haberme calmado.

-le digo a ese tal Royce que amo a la chica que tengo al lado y que no necesito que nadie me de consejos sobre cómo llevar mi vida amorosa-respondió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Yo me sentí halagada de que Edward me defendiera con tal ahínco o bueno nuestra relación. Dejé que escribiera lo que quisiera y se desahogara, yo mientras me senté en el sillón de la sala a leer mientras el escribía. Sabía que estaba realmente furioso, sobretodo porque hayan dicho que se separara de las faldas de su mejor amiga. Ese hombre era un IDIOTA.

Luego de cómo una hora de que Edward estuviera instalado en la computadora apareció en la sala y se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas. Me causaba mucha ternura cuando hacía eso, él que era tan alto y fornido, apoyándose en las piernas de una chica menuda y bajita, pero adoraba cuando hacía eso.

Cerré el libro y lo coloqué en la mesita ratonera enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Todo bien?-Él cerró los ojos ante mis caricias a su cabello.

-Más tranquilo. No soporto que te metan a ti en cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir a mi. Odio que se metan contigo-respondió viéndome a los ojos.

Más tarde vería que había escrito él, y porque se tardo tanto en hacerlo.

-Yo también detesto cuando recibo un comentario estúpido de alguien que ni me conoce, pero generalmente trato de ignorarlos.-me encogí de hombros.

Él suspiró y trató de relajarse. Estaba agotado, llegar directamente de un viaje que no fue simplemente por placer sino para grabar varios capítulos de su serie, dejaba agotado a cualquiera.

Pronto se quedó dormido y con cuidado de no despertarlo deposité un beso en su frente y me escabullí a mi estudio a grabar una canción que tenía en mente de hace unos días.

Me senté en el sofá que habíamos puesto hace unas semanas ya que a veces tenía los acordes pero no la letra y necesitaba grabar la música para ir adaptándola a la letra. Tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar cualquier nota, un par de minutos después tuve una parte de la canción con la música, encendí la grabadora, el ecualizador y procedí a tocar.

_**Baby you showed me what living is for**__**  
**__**I don't want to hide anymore**__**  
**__**Oh-oooh**_

Eso me gustaba, no tener que esconderme, no tener que pretender que Edward es solo mi amigo.

Seguí cantando lo que se me viniera a la mente, era una locura y lo sabía, no se me daba muy bien improvisar letras y músicas pero cualquier cosa podría borrar y grabar de nuevo.

Estuve una hora paseándome por el pequeño estudio llenando partituras con notas y acordes, arrugándolas cuando no me convencían, sentándome en el sofá cuando no tenía nada y tarareaba algo.

Una hora más y tenía la letra pero no la música, eso me frustraba un poco, siempre me sucedía lo mismo, tenía que considerar la propuesta que me había hecho la novia de Jake, unirme a su banda o bueno que ellos se unieran a mí, yo seguiría siendo la principal y ellos me ayudarían con algunas letras y la música. Sonaba como una oferta tentadora y estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que aceptaría.

Otra hora más y tenía la música, justo cuando encendí de nuevo todo el equipo, un Edward con cara de sueño y un poco despeinado apareció frente a mi fuera del estudio, le hice una seña para que esperara.

Comencé a tocar las notas y unos segundos después comencé a cantar:

_**I never gone with the wind**__**  
**__**Just let it flow**__**  
**__**let it take me where it wants to go**__**  
**__**Till you open the door there's so much more**__**  
**__**I've never seen it before**__**  
**__**I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings**__**  
**__**You came along and you changed everything**__**You lift my feet off the ground**__**  
**__**you spin me around**__**  
**__**you make me crazier, crazier**__**  
**__**Feels like i'm falling And i**__**  
**__**Lost in your eyes**__**  
**__**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**__**I watched from a distance as you**__**  
**__**made life your own**__**  
**__**Every sky was your own kind of blue**__**  
**__**And I wanted to know how that would feel**__**  
**__**And you made it so real**__**You showed me something that I couldn't see**__**  
**__**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**__**You lift my feet off the ground**__**  
**__**You spin me around**__**  
**__**you make me crazier, crazier**__**  
**__**Feels like im falling And i**__**  
**__**lost in your eyes**__**  
**__**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**__**  
**__**Oh-oooh**__**Baby you showed me what living is for**__**  
**__**I don't want to hide anymore**__**  
**__**Oh-oooh**__**You lift my feet off the ground**__**  
**__**You spin me around**__**  
**__**You make me crazier, crazier**__**  
**__**Feels like im falling**__**  
**__**And I'm lost in your eyes**__**  
**__**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**__**  
**__**Crazier**__**  
**__**Craizer**_

Terminé con una sonrisa satisfecha, más tarde escucharía como se escuchaba. Dejé la guitarra encima del sofá y salí al encuentro de mi novio.

-Veo que el bello durmiente despertó-bromeé.

Él sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Es una buena canción, la que cantabas, bastante emotiva ¿Es tuya?-yo me sonrojé un poco, porque la había compuesto pensando en él y como me hacía sentir.

-Si.

-¿por qué te avergüenzas?-preguntó acariciando mis mejillas.

-No me avergüenzo es solo que la canción es para ti, o bueno la compuse pensando en cómo me siento contigo-respondí, ahora si estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Él sonrió alegre y me dio un beso que me trasportó a otro mundo.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante te quiero y eso nunca cambiará.-susurró con su frente unida a la mía y mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Y yo te amo a ti y eso no cambiará.-nos besamos de nuevo pero desgraciadamente nos vimos interrumpidos por su celular.

Atendió con un gruñido que me dio gracia e hizo que mis piernas se hicieran gelatina.

-¿Es tan importante?-prácticamente estaba rogando no tener que irse. Esperó que la otra persona respondiera y con un suspiro contestó-De acuerdo, voy para allá.

-¿Sucede algo malo? pregunté preocupada al ver su rostro consternado.

-Creo que Alice peleó con Jasper, no sonaba bien.-Eso no estaba bien, sabía que Alice era una chica bastante sensible y aunque era segura de si misma, le afectaban mucho las peleas con las personas que ama.

-Dale mis cariños. Que me llame cuando pueda-Le pedí a Edward. Alice era mi mejor amiga y no la dejaría sola.

-No te preocupes pequeña, que estoy seguro que tendrás a mi hermana armando un campamento en tu casa hasta que se reconcilie con Jasper-intentó tranquilizarme pero era muy tarde ya estaba preocupada por mi amiga.

Edward se fue y yo me apresuré a mandarle un mensaje.

"Al, Sabes que te apoyo. Llámame cuando puedas. Bella"

Luego de eso, recordé que Edward estaba escribiendo algo en su twitter y bajé a la cocina a revisar que había escrito.

Estuve bastante rato intentando encontrarlo hasta que di con ello.

Decía_**" Hoy recibí un consejo de un chico llamado Royce, no sé quien sea, y lamento mi agresividad pero no tolerare que me den consejos de cómo llevar mi vida amorosa. No me separare de las "faldas de mi mejor amiga" sencillamente porque es mi novia, la amo y soy feliz con ella. Nunca consideraría estar con otra chica teniendo a la más especial. Agradecería a este chico que no dé más declaraciones sobre mi vida amorosa.**_" Yo me emocioné demasiado con su declaración, lo dijo sin titubeos, directo y sin anestesia.

Por curiosidad vi las respuestas que había recibido y algunas eran agradables, otras neutrales y otras simplemente ofensivas hacia él y hacia mí.

Yo quería que el mundo entero supiera que tenía al mejor chico a mi lado así que procedí a dar mi versión de la historia, más que feliz por poder salir a la luz.

_**"Amo muchísimo a Edward, confío en él, es una persona maravillosa y especial. Somos muy felices juntos y es la mejor pareja que podría tener. Intentaré hacer oídos sordos a aquellos que lanzan malas vibras, diciendo cosas como que él pierde el tiempo o que debería salir con una súper modelo. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos y nos queremos mutuamente. Lo amo y soy muy feliz**_" Lo publiqué en todas las redes sociales que tenía a mi nombre, y apagué la computadora. Mañana revisaría si había alguna respuesta.

* * *

**ADELANTO**

**-Que sucede?-pregunte**

**-No se preocupen. Solo un monton de chicos irrimpieron en el hotel buscandolos-Paul y yo nos vimos y reímos impresionados.**

**...**

**...**

**Tratamos de basar la relacion en lo profesional, de no enamorarnos, pero con Rachel es imposible no pasar un buen rato y no enamorarse.. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Bella y a las parejas a mi al rededor.**

**...**

**Alice y Jasper se reconciliaron, todo un malentendido. Son una pareja maravillosa.**


	8. Chapter 7: Confesiones de Edward Cullen

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!... TENGO MUCHISIMAS COSAS QUE LEER PARA LA UNI Y NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESTAR EN FANFICTION, DE BROMA Y HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA LEER UNAS POCAS ACTUALIZACIONES...HOY ENCONTRE UN HUEQUITO PARA ESCRIBIR Y APROVECHE!..**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE NO SE CUANDO ACTUALICE DE NUEVO, NO ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIAS, PERO ESTE DOMINGO 7 DE OCTUBRE HAY ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES EN MI PAIS (VENEZUELA) Y NO SE QUE VAYA A SUCEDER EN ADELANTE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE TODO SALGA BIEN, QUE GANE QUIEN DESEO QUE GANE Y ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!...**

**PD: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA VALGA LA PENA... Y CREO QUE KRISTEN Y ROBERT SE VAN A CASAR, VIERON A KRISTEN CON UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO Y SE SABE QUE VOLVIERON A ESTAR JUNTOS...ROBSTEN ESTA MAS VIVO QUE NUNCA :)...**

**LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI!...DISFRUTEN:)**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Confesiones de Edward Cullen**

**EDWARD POV**

No me consideraba una persona caprichosa ni demandante de lujos y comodidades, me molestaba que quisieran darme beneficios por ser famoso. Si me ves, soy como otra persona, de carne y hueso, con terminaciones nerviosas, que comete los mismos errores que el resto de los mortales. Siento que me tienen idealizado, que creen que soy perfecto y eso es lo que me molesta.

NO SOY PERFECTO. De modo que si cometo un error, es común, los humanos erramos y aprendemos de ello, detesto que cuando cometo un error me critiquen, se que tengo fans que piensan igual que yo, pero desgraciadamente Dios parece haberle dado sentido común a unos pocos.

Aún echaba humo por las orejas por culpa de este idiota que dijo que me buscara una súper modelo, que viva su propia vida y deje de reflejarse en los demás.

Aquí estaba yo, en mi casa, consolando a mi hermana luego de que tuviera una pelea con mi mejor amigo.

Alice era una persona alegre, vivaracha, cariñosa con todos y con un corazón de oro, su único defecto, le abre el corazón a cualquiera y muchas veces ha tenido que reconstruirlo, pero nunca la había visto tan desdichada como ahora.

Odiaba que mi hermana llorara, odiaba que cualquier mujer llorara, me hacia sentir horrible, aunque yo no fuera el causante de sus lagrimas, me sentía inútil porque nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y menos consolando a las personas. Amo a las mujeres que están en mi vida (a cada una dándole el lugar que se merece) y siempre trato de verlas sonrientes.

La causa de las lágrimas de mi hermana: Jasper. Llevaban varios meses saliendo, su relación era pública, es decir, el mundo sabía que ellos dos son pareja, pero mi hermana es muy sensible, cuando pelea con alguien no hay santo que le levante el ánimo hasta que está en buenos términos con aquella persona con quien discutió. Su pelea con Jasper: Él malinterpretó el abrazo que mi querida hermana le daba al gigante de Emmett. Si de algo peca el hombre, es de celos.

Creo que el único que no sabe que Emmett y Rosalie se gustan es Jasper, es muy evidente.

-Tranquila Alice. Jasper sacó las cosas de contexto, lo admito, pero yo me encargo de hablar con él. Pero no llores más enana por favor- Alice estaba echa un mar de lagrimas.

Ella asintió pero no se despegó de mi, ni se bajó de mi regazo. Nuestros padres viven en otro estado, y muy pocas veces se olvidan de nosotros, pero todos tenemos nuestras cosas que hacer y es comprensible que a veces estemos incomunicados.

Pasaron horas hasta que Alice se durmió. La acosté en su cama y depositando un beso en su frente salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía. Mañana tenía una entrevista en un show y tenía que dormir algo.

Tomé una ducha y luego de vestirme llamé a Bella para informarle la situación de Alice.

-¿hola?-se escuchaba acelerada.

-¿Estás ocupada preciosa?-Esperaba no haber interrumpido nada.

-Para nada. Pero tengo una situación de emergencia en mi casa. Jasper está ebrio llorando en mi sillón. ¿Alguna idea?-¿Jasper ebrio?.

-No se como tratar a un ebrio.-respondí en shock- creo que deberías dejar que se desahogue. Alice tampoco esta muy bien. Jasper sacó de contexto un abrazo que Alice le daba a Emmett y discutieron por eso. –Expliqué.

Mi novia suspiró pesadamente al otro lado del teléfono y en ese silencio podía escuchar los balbuceos de Jasper.

-Te llamo mañana al salir de la entrevista para almorzar juntos. ¿De acuerdo?- esta semana la tenía libre ya que habíamos trabajado en exceso en la serie durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Australia. Sabía que Bella todavía estaba grabando la película pero me la robaría durante el almuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti preciosa. No lo olvides-Me despedí y colgué la llamada.

Apenas mi cabeza tocó mi almohada me dormí. A eso de la madrugada una duende deprimida se coló en mi cama y se durmió entre lágrimas de tristeza. Esta situación no podía seguir, Jasper sufría lo mismo que sufría mi hermana y me dolía eso.

Me levanté temprano para ir al show y tener tiempo de hablar con Alice antes de tener que ir a robarme a mi novia para almorzar.

El conductor se llamaba Eleazar, era muy amigable y relajado, le gusta bromear con sus invitados y llevar amenamente las entrevistas. Una de sus hijas trabaja conmigo en la serie, se llama Tanya, es una chica fantástica y su padre está orgulloso de ella, para tener 15 años tiene un gran talento y un futuro prometedor por delante.

Al llegar al estudio, una chica de maquillaje me colocó su magia en mi rostro y parecía fresco como una lechuga.

Cuando me di cuenta ya me estaban presentando y tenía que salir, realmente el tema de Alice me tenía un poco preocupado.

Al salir al "escenario" todas las chicas ( y algunos chicos) gritaban emocionados y aplaudían mi aparición. Sonreí agradecido y saludando con la mano me acerqué a Eleazar a quien saludé con un apretón de manos.

Cuando el público se calmó él comenzó con el preámbulo de la entrevista.

-Bien Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tal Australia?¿Muchos Kanguros?-yo sonreí, era un chiste malo, pero muchos confundían Austria con Australia, y el modo de diferenciarlos era hacer alusión a los kanguros.

-La verdad esperaba ver más.-él rió.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de viajar hasta Australia pero siento curiosidad-Si su hija había llegado a su casa igual de parlanchina que durante las grabaciones no dudo que le de curiosidad, creo que esa chica conoce el turismo de cada país. Es impresionante y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

-Es un lugar impresionante, aunque no tuve oportunidad de visitar mucho-coincidí.

-Escuché que hablaron mucho con varios entrenadores de animales y veterinarios. ¿a que se debe eso?-Aquí comenzaba la verdadera entrevista.

-Pues, al trabajar con animales, sobre todo caballos y perros de caza, hay que aprender a tratarlos y tenemos que llevar un régimen estricto de "socialización" con ellos. Los caballos que aparecen en la serie, son caballos entrenados para carreras y lo mismo con los perros, son perros con un gran instinto y son especiales para la caza. Los entrenadores nos instruían en la forma de trabajar con ellos, y los veterinarios daban su vista médica. Fue una gran experiencia-relaté.

-¿Siguen en contacto con algún entrenador o con esa visita fue suficiente?-continuó. Me gustaba la dinámica de Eleazar, ya que siempre se interesaba por lo que todos le contaban.

-Si, de hecho, recibimos atención especial una vez a la semana. Es gracioso Eleazar, porque con estas actividades me di cuenta de que soy completamente citadino y un ignorante de los animales.

-¿Cómo es trabajar con caballos?. No muchos lo hacen- El público estaba atento a cualquier respuesta.

- Pues es impresionante. Recibimos clases de equitación y allí nos dimos cuenta de que los caballos son animales increíblemente inteligentes, y cooperativos. Una vez que estuvimos acostumbrados a las sillas y en mi caso al dolor de montar tantas horas al día, es una actividad bastante fascinante.

-Eso suena increíble. Y en cuanto a los chicos que te acompañan en la serie. ¿Cómo es su relación?-Sus preguntas son sencillas, agradables y puntuales.

-Son bastante agradables. Las chicas más pequeñas son increíblemente parlanchinas, es muy gracioso porque a veces vuelven loco al director- Eleazar rió ya que sabía que hablaba de su hija y las chicas.- pero son muy talentosas eso hay que mencionarlo, trabajan con mucho profesionalismo. Y todos nos llevamos muy bien, somos como una gran familia. Es totalmente comprensible el hecho de que tengas más compenetración con algunos que con otros, siempre habrá alguien con quien sientas más confianza pero en general somos un gran equipo- Estaba orgulloso de mi equipo de grabación eran grandes chicos con talento y profesionalismo. Al principio tuve mis reservas con las mas pequeñas al notar lo parlanchinas que son, pero me demostraron que las apariencias engañan.

-Eso suena bastante grandioso. Ahora una pregunta bastante personal, no estás obligado a responder si no quieres- Aquí viene la pregunta del millón.

-Dispara-dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Se rumorea que hiciste una declaración en tus redes sociales sobre una relación romántica con una chica. La describes como "una chica especial"-Bella y yo habíamos acordado en que ya que habíamos escrito que éramos pareja oficial en nuestras redes sociales que mas daba que lo dijéramos por televisión.

-Si. Hice un comentario en mis redes sociales es respuesta a un irritante consejo de un chico cuyo nombre no diré, que mencionó en televisión que debía salir con una súper modelo y despegarme de las faldas de mi mejor amiga- El público emitió un "oh" impresionado y algunos abuchearon al chico en cuestión.

-Eso fue grosero y sin duda muy desubicado. No diré más por riesgo a que me despidan. Me gusta mi trabajo-dijo medio en serio medio en broma. Yo reí, por eso me agradaba Eleazar sabia como arreglar un mal momento y sacar risas.-¿Qué respondiste a eso?

-Dije que no me separaría de las faldas de mi mejor amiga porque la amo y porque es mi novia-las chicas del público chillaron emocionadas ante mi declaración. Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan profundos por ninguna chica y vaya que he tenido novias.

-Así que tus declaraciones en las redes sociales son ciertas- Yo asentí sonriendo como un bobo al pensar en Bella.-Pero que hay de las declaraciones de ella, donde te describe como un chico especial y la mejor pareja que puede pedir.-En la pantalla a su espalda se mostraron ambas declaraciones.

-También son ciertas.-respondí.

-Eso está muy bien. Espero que la cuides. Parece una buena chica-Algo que me agradaba de Eleazar es que era fiel defensor de los derechos de la mujer, tiene tres hijas y una esposa así que para él es un tema sagrado.

-prometo cuidarla-respondí sonriendo.

-Siguiendo con el tema de tu serie Edward. Samuel, el chico al que das vida, es un amante de los animales, pero que hay de ti. ¿qué le gusta a Edward Cullen?-Esa era una buena pregunta.

-Wow, esa es una buena pregunta.-Pensé un momento y respondí-Me gustan también los animales, pero me inclino más hacia los animales marinos. ¿Sabías que quería estudiar biología marina?

-Pero la Biología Marina es muy amplia. ¿Has absorbido algo de esos gustos?-preguntó ahora mostrando verdadero interés.

-De hecho si. He aprendido por mi cuenta y mi profesión me ha concedido la ventaja de conocer a varios biólogos marinos con quienes he tenido la oportunidad de hacer viajes de investigación y aprender de este ámbito.

-Eso es genial. Espero que puedas seguir aprendiendo.

-Yo también- reí.

-Muchas gracias por estar hoy con nosotros Edward.

-Gracias por la invitación Eleazar.-Esperamos al corte para salir del escenario.

Al escuchar el corte, me despedí de todos, firmé algunos autógrafos y me fui al backstage para recoger mis cosas e irme a casa a hablar con Alice.

Revisé mi celular y vi que me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Bella.

"Yo también te amo. " Sonreí divertido y guardando mi celular en mi bolsillo salí rumbo a mi casa.


	9. Chapter 8: Perdón

**Holaaa! aqui un nuevo capi!... Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas! los aprecio muchisimo!..**

**Quiero decirles que este fic será cortito...le deben quedar unos dos capis y el epílogo:)...ya que no está planeado para que sea muy largo... **

**Espero q este capi les guste y visiten mi nueva historia (si...otra más jaja) se llama "Temptation Angels" es un Supernatural/romance... promete mucho:)**

**Un abrazo!**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**"El amor y el deseo son las alas del espíritu de las grandes hazañas" Johan Wolfgang Goethe**

**BELLA POV**

No sabía si ser condescendiente con mi mejor amigo o simplemente darle un golpe por tarado. Alice es la persona más cariñosa y dulce del mundo, es totalmente increíble que haya desconfiado de ella de esa manera.

Lo que más me indignaba de la situación es que Jasper también estaba sufriendo como nunca pensé verlo, llorando y ebrio en el sillón de mi casa balbuceando cosas como "Alice..duende…mi amor" y "Emmett..imposible".

Nunca supe como manejar a un ebrio, ni las dos veces que vi a mi hermana emborracharse en casa me sirvieron de experiencia. Así que trate de calmarlo explicándole suavemente la situación. Esperaba que mañana se acordara.

-Bells-lloró él al verme de nuevo a su lado luego de hablar con Edward.

-Jazz, has sacado todo de contexto- expliqué pacientemente mientras acariciaba su espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Yo…los vi-porfió.

-Si. Pero conoces a Alice, ella es así con todos. Si no hubiera pensado hace mucho tiempo que jugaba para el otro equipo al ver lo cariñosa que es conmigo y Rose.-respondí intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento y luego rompió a llorar de nuevo. "¿Por qué todos los ebrios que he tenido que cuidar que han sido dos, ambos tienen que llorar?" pensé frustrada.

-Jazz, no llores.- Rogué controlando mis ganas de ahogarlo.

-Es que… la ..voy…a perder…-Por amor a Jesucristo Bendito, esto es inaudito.

-no lo harás. Si mañana en condiciones decentes le explicas que todo fue un error-él me miró como si fuera su salva vida y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

Se que no debería decir esto dadas las circunstancias pero el Jasper que deja saber sus sentimientos es demasiado adorable. Casi dan ganas de comérselo.

-¿Crees que me escuche?-preguntó. Ahora se notaba menos "El mundo no tiene sentido ya" y más "Siempre hay una solución".

-Solo se que ella te ama y mucho y que también está sufriendo. Tienes que jugar bien tus cartas.- dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la habitación. Aún seguía llorando, solo que de modo menos ruidoso que antes.

Sus lágrimas ahora eran de verdadero dolor y no lloraba la borrachera como en el momento en que llegó a mi casa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que el sonido de mi celular nos sobresaltó a ambos.

Lo revisé y era un mensaje de Rose que decía que pasaría la noche con Emmett. JA! Era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera. Le respondí que se cuidara y que mañana me daría los detalles, no los morbosos sino los generales.

Una hora después Jasper estaba más tranquilo en el sillón de mi casa, aunque inmóvil y con un vaso de agua en una de sus manos.

-¿Mejor?-pregunté apretando uno de sus hombros.

Él se encogió de hombros y decidí ser imparcial. Alice era mi mejor amiga y odiaba el hecho de que por culpa de Jazz ambos sufrieran, pero Jasper también era mi mejor amigo, y llevaba más tiempo conociéndolo, así que me di cuenta que no estaba siendo totalmente justa con él.

-Escucha Jazz. Eres mi mejor amigo, tanto o más que Alice, y si, cometiste un error, pero puedes solucionarlo. El alcohol no cura las penas ni resuelve tus problemas, solo hace que los olvides por un rato. Te quiero y mucho así que no llores más, vamos a dormir y mañana resolverán todo. Ambos se quieren mucho, y simplemente deben superar las inseguridades de cada uno.-Le sonreí.

Él me dio un abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que desde que lo conozco se que no es muy expresivo con sus emociones. Le devolví el abrazo y lo ayudé a caminar hasta mi habitación.

Una vez que me hube cerciorado que estaba bien, me quité los zapatos y caminé hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Bells-me volví hacia mi amigo

-¿Si?

-Lo siento.-Eso me dejó inmóvil y confundida. Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Por mantenerte despierta hasta tan tarde y molestarte.-le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y revolví sus dorados cabellos.

-No te preocupes Jazz para eso estamos los mejores amigos. No me molestas.-él sonrió tímido-ahora duerme que mañana amanecerás con una migraña de padre y señor nuestro.-él frunció los labios y el entrecejo a modo de disgusto.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Jasper.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y crucé el pasillo hasta la habitación de Rosalie, tomé prestado uno de sus shorts de pijama y una camisa y me acosté en la cama. Lo último que supe es que eran las 3 de la mañana cuando me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano ya que debía ir a grabar. Estaba agotada, solo había dormido 4 horas, esperaba que la noche en vela cuidando a Jasper sirviera de algo.

Fui a mi habitación silenciosamente y tomé la ropa de mi armario. Luego salí silenciosamente de nuevo ya que Jasper dormía profundamente en mi cama. Lo envidié profundamente en ese momento y resistí el impulso de despertarlo.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha y me tomé mi tiempo vistiéndome y comiendo. Cuando terminé dejé una nota pegada en la nevera.

"_**Jasper Withlock, espero y aspiro que la migraña con la que despiertes te haga ver los problemas de consumir alcohol. Y apartando eso espero que puedas solucionar las cosas con Alice. Me fui a grabar. Con cariño Bella."**_

A eso del medio día parecía un muerto viviente, el dolor de cabeza (causado por la falta de sueño) era horrible, sumado al cansancio y al ajetreo del set. No me sentía pero nada bien, en momentos como este es que hacen que odie a Jasper.

Respiré hondo y me tomé una aspirina contra el dolor de cabeza y me coloqué los lentes oscuros ya que la luz que recibía en los ojos hacía que me doliera más la cabeza.

Estábamos en un pequeño receso, receso que aproveché para descansar en el camerino. El taladrante sonido de mi celular me quitó toda paciencia que me quedara con el mundo, y el poco humor que me quedaba.

-¿Qué?-respondí malhumorada y sin ver quien llamaba.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea me tomó desprevenida, pero su pregunta me hizo malhumorar más.

Era una horrible persona cuando no dormía bien y cuando tenía dolor de cabeza.

-Oh si! Estoy saltando en una pata y haciendo fiesta-respondí sarcásticamente masajeándome las sienes con una mano.

-De acuerdo. No estás bien. ¿Qué te pasa?-ahora su voz era más seria que antes.

-Tengo una migraña de los mil demonios y 4 horas de sueño encima.-respondí a punto de echarme a llorar.

-¿Jasper?-intentó adivinar.

-Si. El desgraciado me mantuvo despierta hasta las 3 de la madrugada llorando. Lo quiero pero ahora lo odio-siseé.

Él suspiró resignado.

-No puedes trabajar así preciosa. Pide permiso y ve a descansar. No es un consejo.-ordenó.

-Si señor-murmuré enfurruñada. No me gustaba faltar a las grabaciones

-Te quiero-se despidió.

-Y yo a ti cariño. Adiós-colgué la llamada y me dispuse a pedirle permiso a Vladimir para saltarme el día de hoy.

**JASPER POV**

No tengo mucha consciencia de que pasó anoche, solo se que cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando en el sillón de Bella completamente ebrio.

Que vergüenza. Y todo por un maldito error mío. Alice debe estar odiándome en este momento y con justa razón.

La cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios y estoy seguro de que Bella no estaba mejor a juzgar por el mensaje que dejó en la nevera. Le debía una grande a mi mejor amiga.

Me tomé dos aspirinas para el dolor y sin perder más tiempo fui a casa de mi Alice, rogaría de rodillas si es necesario, pero conseguiría su perdón.

Al llegar toqué la puerta y escuché como se acercaba a la puerta. Eso me extrañó un poco, a esta hora Edward no estaba grabando.

Ella abrió la puerta y su imagen me destruyó por completo. Tenía el cabello desordenado y estaba en pijama todavía, y el borde de sus ojos estaba rojo, claro indicio de que había estado llorando y por mi causa.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella saltó a mis brazos. La envolví fuertemente y susurré mil veces perdón en su oído.

No me di cuenta que nos habíamos movido hasta que me separé de ella y noté que estábamos en la sala de su casa.

-Lo siento. Fui un imbécil al dudar de ti. Se que eres la persona más maravillosa del planeta y que eres cariñosa con todos. No se que me pasó por la mente al pensar que estabas abrazando a Emmett por otras razones. Lo siento, lo siento…-Ella me calló con un beso que yo gustoso correspondí.

-¿Eso significa que tengo tu perdón?-pregunté nervioso. La había cagado pero aún así esperaba (egoístamente) que me perdonara.

Ella asintió tímidamente y yo la abracé dándole vueltas en el aire. Mi cabeza dolió aún más pero me lo merecía.

-Báñate y arreglate que tu y yo saldremos a almorzar.- ordené sonriendo cuando la puse de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Ella rió y muda salió corriendo a su habitación.

Tenía que planear algo bueno para que Bella me disculpara el espectáculo que armé en su casa, pero eso sería luego de almorzar con Alice.

Sabía también que tendría que vérmelas con Edward.

Me senté en la sala a esperar que Alice terminara.

-¿Jasper?-la voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Lucía enojado al verme en su casa, y no era para menos. Antes de ser mi amigo era el hermano mayor de la chica que amo.

-Vine a pedirle perdón a Alice después del infierno que le hice pasar. Y se que tu estás enojado conmigo por eso y se que tienes razón simplemente no lo pensé ayer y cometí el peor error. –Él iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé.-Déjame terminar. Amo mucho a Alice y no cometeré el error de herirla de nuevo, antes me muero.-Sentencié.

Él se me quedó viendo, como quien analiza a un posible enemigo. Unos minutos de tenso silencio sonrió abiertamente y me dio una palmada en el hombro, lo que indicaba que todo esta bien.

-Tu menor problema soy yo. Debes enfrentar la furia de Bella. 4 horas de sueño y un dolor de cabeza.-Yo fruncí el ceño en disgusto. Ya me imaginaba el humor que tendría en estos momentos.

-Le compensaré.

-Mas te vale.- Luego de eso estuvimos conversando hasta que Alice volvió completamente arreglada y perfectamente hermosa.

Llevábamos un año juntos y me estaba planteando la idea de pedirle que viviera conmigo.

…

…

…

**EDWARD POV**

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Jasper y Alice tuvieron aquella pelea que fue el punto crucial para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no son nadie sin el otro. Hoy cumplían un mes viviendo juntos y yo no sabía como pedirle a Bella que viviera conmigo.

Emmett y Rosalie eran algo especiales. Eran novios oficialmente y pareciera que vivieran juntos ya que ella pasa más tiempo en casa de Emmett que en su propia casa.

-Tierra llamando a Edward- Bella agitaba sus manos frente a mis ojos.

Estábamos en mi casa cenando y celebrando que su película había ganado varios premios entre ellos : mejor actriz de reparto ( para Rose) y mejor villana ( para ella).

-Lo siento supongo que estaba soñando despierto-me disculpé.

-De eso me doy cuenta. Pero me da curiosidad. ¿Qué pensabas?-Aquí y ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en pedirle que viviera conmigo.

Era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, en todos los sentidos. Era la mujer que amaba y que me hacía feliz. La mujer con la que quería tener hijos y pasar mi vida entera. Entonces si la amo tanto y no concibo vivir sin ella ¿Por qué no pedirle que viva conmigo? Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no y en ese caso lo entendería y le daría tiempo para que pensara las cosas.

-De nuevo te fuiste- si seguía soñando despierto me diría que no.

Tomé un último trago a la copa de vino y me levanté de la mesa situándome a su lado. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y la levanté de su asiento para mayor confusión suya.

-Sabes que te amo, que eres lo más importante para mi ¿Cierto?- Ella sonrió nerviosa y asintió-Por eso y por muchas razones es que te pido que vivas conmigo. ¿Aceptas?-propuse nervioso.

-¿en serio?-su voz salió en un susurro impresionado.

-Por supuesto-aseguré inmediatamente.

Ella rió nerviosamente y se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome por el cuello. La abracé fuertemente evitando que se cayera.

Me miró a los ojos y me dijo la palabra que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-Si. Me encantaría vivir contigo-La besé con ímpetu y pasión y no me importó que las velas estuvieran prendidas en la mesa, o que no hubiéramos terminado de comer. El beso pasó de dulce a apasionado y Bella y yo terminamos haciendo el amor una vez más.

…

…

…

**BELLA POV**

Hacía una semana había aceptado la propuesta de vivir con Edward. Porque no aceptar si es el hombre que amo y que me hace feliz.

Estaba desayunando en la cocina de casa de Edward (ahora nuestra casa) cuando el programa de Laurent y Trish comenzó. Me gustaba ese programa, era objetivo ( al menos Laurent) y sus noticias siempre eran verídicas.

-Laurent tu que siempre te las sabes todas y las que no, te las inventas. Se ha visto a Bella Swan Hale llevando cajas a casa de su novio Edward Cullen. ¿Será que se está mudando con el joven actor?-yo me ahogué con mi comida. No me había percatado de que me habían estado siguiendo durante la semana. Hasta tenían una foto mía en jeans ajustados, una camisa de botones azul rey, mis inseparables lentes de sol, cargando una caja frente a la casa de mi novio.

-Pues aparentemente lo están. No tengo información que corrobore o desmienta la historia así que no puedo dar nada por sentado. Pero en caso de que estén viviendo juntos, les envío mis mejores deseos.

Laurent era un buen hombre, siempre calmado y con un sentido de lo justo impresionante.

Su esposa debía estar muy orgullosa.

* * *

¿QUE TAL? DOS DE NUESTRAS PAREJAS ESTAN VIVIENDO JUNTOS... ¿QUÉ PASARA CON RACHEL Y PAUL? (DOS CAPIS ANTERIORES LOS NOMBRE PERO SE ME OLVIDARON JEJEJ ¿y QUE PSARA CON ROSE Y EMMETT?...

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!:)


	10. Chapter 9:¡SORPRESA!

**HOLA HERMOSAS! MIL GRACIAS PR SUS REVIEWS Y LA ESPERA...ESTA SEMANA QUE PASO FUE UN CAOS PARA MI, EXAMENES, CITA MEDICA, FIN DE SEMANA CON EL EQUIPO DE RESCATE EN UN CURSO DE ASISTENCIA MEDICA... HASTA HOY FUE QUE PUDE ENCONTRAR UN HUECO PARA ESCRIBIR!:)...**

**ESTE CAPI ES UNA SORPRESA!:)**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN..AVISO QUE NO LE QUEDA MUCHO AL FIC, A LO SUMO 3 CAPIS.. NO LO QUIERO HACER MUY LARGO:)!...**

* * *

**Hollywood Life**

* * *

**I wanna loose my mind like a maniac**

**And cross that line**

**Never looking back**

**We´re on the loose**

**Getting Crazy and we´ve gone Cuckoo**

**Gonna Party yill they take us away**

**(Cuckoo-Adam Lambert)**

**Capítulo 9: ¡SORPRESA!**

**BELLA POV**

Uno realmente se da cuenta que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando cumples años, salvo que esta vez no era mi cumpleaños, era el de mi novio, el amor de mi vida y el hombre con quien tanto he compartido. Edward cumplía 22 años, si, llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, y yo tenía el mejor regalo que le pueden dar, y no es que este comparándome con su familia y sus amigos.

Alice me había rogado de mil maneras que no lo felicitara en la mañana, pero era demasiado difícil verlo y no saltarle encima y llenarlo de besos y felicitaciones, más aún cuando siempre despertábamos al otro con un beso cuando cumplía años.

Juro que mataría a Alice, el rostro decepcionado de Edward cuando fue a grabar en la mañana me partía el alma.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, mi celular sonó con un mensaje del demonio de los cumpleaños.

"Estoy a dos minutos de tu casa. Te quiero" Si no fuera mi cuñada hace mucho la habría matado.

Aproveché que no tenía nada que hacer durante el día y organicé un poco la casa, estaba un poco descuidada ya que en las ultimas semanas Edward y yo técnicamente no habíamos estado aquí. Limpie nuestra habitación pensando en si mi regalo le gustaría. No había razones para pensar que no, pero los nervios podían más que yo.

Algo que me gustaba de Alice es que era precisa con el tiempo, dos minutos y el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Con pereza me encaminé a la puerta y la abrí dejándole el paso libre al torbellino que era Alice, detrás de ella venía mi hermana con mi sobrina, Jasper, Emmett y mis suegros.

Todos ayudarían con la decoración de la fiesta sorpresa que Alice le estaba planeando a Edward.

Alice que sabía cual era mi regalo me mandó a cuidar a Melanie, mi sobrina de dos años. Si, Emmett y Rosalie nos sorprendieron con la noticia de su boda hace unos meses luego de sorprendernos hace dos años con un embarazo planeado para ellos pero sorpresa para nosotros.

A Esme( la madre de Edward) tampoco la dejaron hacer mucho así que se sentó conmigo a cuidar a Melanie.

Había conocido a mi suegra hace 1 año exactamente en el cumpleaños 21 de Edward, cuando fuimos a su casa. Había quedado encantada con la personalidad de Esme, tan dulce, maternal pero a la vez tan espontánea y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa. Era tan parecida a mi, que casi fue perturbante en su momento.

-¿Cómo hiciste para no lanzártele encima a Edward?-bromeó ella. Oh, se me olvidaba, sabía con detalle lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

-Si te soy sincera. No tengo la menor idea.-Suspiré pesadamente.

Ella rió encantadoramente y me dio un abrazo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de desearle feliz cumpleaños-Vio su reloj y con una expresión de desconcierto me apuró para que me vistiera adecuadamente.

Me tomé mi tiempo vistiéndome y arreglándome. Me coloqué un vestido informal de algodón de color verde claro, casi tirando al blanco, unas sandalias blancas y arregle mi cabello en rizos como muchas veces él ha elogiado.

Una vez lista, bajé a la sala notando por primera vez el gran trabajo que había hecho Alice en la decoración.

Unos globos azules, adornaban dos de las paredes, la mesa tenía algunos aperitivos, (suficiente para dos, para que si al entrar encendía las luces y veía la sala, no sospechara) y todo pulcramente limpio. Era tanta la emoción que me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Está hermoso Alice.-Ella me abrazó riendo.

Conversamos durante un rato hasta que escuchamos a Edward estacionar su auto. Todos procedieron a esconderse en su lugar y yo me apresuré a la cocina, (fue el primer lugar al que pensé ir). Escuché atentamente la puerta abrirse y como Edward me llamaba. Los nervios fueron en aumento. ¿Sería capas de darle su regalo?.

-¿Bella?-su voz sonó cerca de la cocina y no aguanté más, suficientemente difícil fue no felicitarlo en la mañana.

-En la cocina amor- me alise el vestido nerviosamente y cuando entró me le lancé encima.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Grité riendo, lo llené de besos, vaya que me encontraba emocional.

Él me rodeó en un abrazo de oso y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello rió adorablemente.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-murmuró sin soltarme y si seguía así nunca podría darle su regalo antes de que los invitados salieran de sus escondites. Casi podía imaginarme a Esme y a Alice ansiosas por salir de sus lugares. Menos mal que mi sobrina estaba dormida.

-Podría olvidar muchas cosas pero no tu cumpleaños-le di un tierno besito y tomé aire para decirle que tenía un regalo especial para él.

Él me respondió con un beso en la mejilla. – tengo que decirte algo- murmuró contra mis labios, en sus ojos había un brillo anticipatorio.

Asentí perdida en su abrazo. Pero cuando se colocó de rodillas frente a mi, no pude menos que pensar "¿Me pediría matrimonio en su cumpleaños?".

-Isabella. Sabes que desde que te conozco me has gustado, bueno ahora te amo como nunca imagine amarte, y este tiempo que llevamos juntos me ha llevado a pensar que quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-propuso tan hermosamente nervioso, abriendo una cajita de terciopelo rojo, con un delicado anillo adentro, delgado, con una graciosa piedrecilla en el tope del anillo. A juzgar por el color, podía decir que era un lapislázuli(1), mi piedra favorita y el lo sabía.

A estas alturas lloraba emocionada y no controlé mi voz gritando "SI QUIERO", él colocó el anillo en mi mano izquierda y me besó apasionadamente.

-Edward-murmuré contra sus labios, él solo hizo un "humm" pero siguió besándome.-Edward-dije más firmemente alejándome de él unos centímetros, si seguía así, nunca le daría su regalo, y no quería hacer un espectáculo frente a los invitados, Emmett no me dejaría vivir jamás.

-Dame una buena razón para no tomarte como un costal de papas y encerrarme contigo en la habitación-hizo ademán de volver a besarme pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Por dos sencillas razones. 1- te tengo un regalo y la segunda pues la veras mas tarde.-él me miró confundido.

Me encaminé al mueble de la cocina y saqué una pequeña cajita, era un poco infantil de mi parte poner mi regalo así pero si se lo entregaba de otra forma se vería horrible.

-¿Qué es esto?-sacudió la cajita cerca de su oído para tratar de averiguar. Rodé los ojos y lo presione para que lo abriera, me moría de nervios.

Sin despegar su mirada de la suya, abrió la cajita y sacó el contenido de ella, me observó curioso y yo asentí con la cabeza, instándolo mudamente a que examinara con profundidad lo que le había dado.

Lo observó con detenimiento más tiempo de lo que me hubiera gustado, y estaba comenzando a creer que no le gustaba, y mi regalo no era algo que pudiera devolver, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Era una decisión tomada.

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?-preguntó por fin.

-Hace como dos semanas. Estaba esperando para poder dártelo de cumpleaños.-respondí tímidamente.- ¿Estás enfadado?- él dejó mi regalo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acercó presuroso hacia mi.

Me besó fuertemente, dulce, apasionado. Hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

-Jamás podría enojarme. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.- Limpió las lágrimas que tenía rezagadas e hizo la pregunta del millón.:-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo diferente al de antes. Ahora estaban llorosos pero sabia que de la felicidad y la emoción.

-Creo que dos meses. A juzgar por las cuentas que he sacado- él me abrazó de nuevo y descendió hasta mi vientre.

-Pórtate bien-depositó un beso y me abrazó de nuevo.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos. Este regalo que verás es de parte de los chicos.-hablé alto para que escucharan. Me coloqué detrás de él y con un poco de esfuerzo (dada la diferencia de estatura) tapé sus ojos con mis manos.

-¿Es seguro que hagas eso?-note la reticencia en su voz, no le gustaba no saber las cosas.

-Cállate y camina pequeño cobarde-demandé divertida.

-Ouch, Que es mi cumpleaños-se hizo el ofendido y yo rodé los ojos. Mi prometido (amaba como sonaba eso) era un teatrero de primera.

Una vez en la sala los chicos salieron de su escondite gritando "SORPRESA!". Edward realmente se sorprendió porque pegó un sobresalto al escucharlos.

Pasó su mirada de mi posición a la de los chicos. Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en acercársele, mientras eso sucedía Jasper se las arregló para deslizarse a mi lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-murmuró sin dejar de ver a Edward ser felicitado por todos.

Yo le mostré mi anillo y él rió fuertemente.

-Sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano.-No pareció impresionado ni sorprendido, lo que me llevó a pensar que él sabía lo que Edward haría.

-¿Tu sabías que me propondría matrimonio?-exclamé sorprendida.

-Por su puesto que lo sabía. Quien crees que lo llevó a la tienda a ayudar a elegir el anillo.-Yo boqueé como pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir.

Alice llegó a mi lado y me abrazó por un hombro.

-¿le dijiste?-yo asentí sonriendo enormemente- te dije que no debías tener miedo. Te ama.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y rió.

-¿Cuándo te casarás tú?-solté la pregunta de sopetón codeándole las costillas.

Ella soltó un suspiro soñador.

-Jazz me lo pedirá pronto.- Mas le valía que lo hiciera, esos dos parecían uno solo. Desde aquella pelea que supuso un punto importante en la relación su confianza en el otro era tan grande e inquebrantable que nada los hacía dudar, y eso era algo tan excepcional como preocupante. Se que ninguno se heriría pero nadie podía evitar preocuparse.

La prensa buena seguía diciendo que Alice y Jazz eran los más tiernos juntos. Decían que Melanie era la viva imagen de Emmett ( que lo era) y que Edward y yo teníamos toda una vida juntos por delante. Las malas lenguas decían que Alice le había sido infiel a Jasper con Emmett, que Melanie era hija de Emmett pero que él solo estaba con mi hermana por compromiso, y decían que Edward y yo confundíamos amistad con amor.

Habíamos aprendido a hacer oídos sordos de toda crítica y vivir nuestra vida como mejor nos pareciera, si queríamos salir, salíamos y de vez en cuando ignorábamos a la prensa, muchas chicas se le acercaban a Edward para pedir autógrafo y eso es algo que nunca negaba, y me encantaba verlo rodeado de fans, me divertía montones, porque mi novio era tan tímido que tanta atención lo abrumaba, pero la manejaba tan bien, que rara vez se notaba.

La velada pasó entre risas, festejos, brindis por nuestro compromiso y mi embarazo. Esme se echó a llorar de alegría al saber que sería abuela y hasta presionó a Alice para que también le diera un nieto, lo que hizo que Jasper se pusiera de todos los colores. Sin duda el momento mas divertido del planeta.

A media noche todos se fueron y mientras Edward y yo recogíamos un poco el desorden, encendí la televisión. Fue en ese momento cuando escuché que un cantante que recientemente había descubierto daría un concierto en la ciudad.

-Vamos vamos vamos!-rogué a Edward. Amaba a mi prometido pero no veías a Adam Lambert(2) todos los días en concierto.

Edward rió divertido y resignado.-Sabes, si no hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo, y no estuvieras embarazada, temería que me dejaras por él.-Siempre decía algo como eso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me acompañarás al concierto?-hice mi mejor puchero estilo Alice y con un beso en mi frente Edward aceptó.

-Yay!-le di un abrazo rápido y tomé las copas de la mesa del comedor para llevarlas a la cocina.

-Ah y cariño-él me miró-Adam Lambert es gay, no tienes que preocuparte porque te deje- ante su expresión de shock, no pude menos que lanzar una carcajada al aire.

* * *

(1) Lapislázuli es una piedra preciosa, es azul como con pintas de otro color...pueden buscarla en google!:)

(2) Adam Lambert es un chico que quedo en 2do lugar en American Idol el mismo año que Barack Obhama ganó la presidencia de USA!... el chico canta muy bien, se maquilla genial para los videos, y lastimosamente es Gay, digo lastimosamente porque por sus canciones se convirtio en mi amor platónico...

:)

escuchen Trespassing de Adam Lambert y Cuckoo de él también son buenas:) HASTA UN PROXIMO CAPI!:)


	11. Chapter 10: compras y premiación

**Holaaaaaaa! lamento muchísimo la espera...pero estuve super mega hiper ocupada con la uni y los examenes finales, casi repruebo una materia, tenía que sacar 08 sobre 20 puntos para que el puntaje final me diera 10 puntos ( que es lo mínimo requerido para aprobar una materia) y saque 04 en el último examen haciendo que la materia me quedara en 08 sobre 20 (reprobada) pero gloriosamente hableé con la profesora y me subió los puntos suficientes en el examen para pasar la materia así que eso me tenía mortificada...**

**Muchas gracias por la espera, la paciencia y sobre todo SUS REVIEWS!... muchas gracias!...espero que este capi les guste... un Edward pov y el capi más largo (creo) hasta ahora...:)**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: compras y premiación._  
**

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando pensé en pedirle matrimonio a Bella, jamás pensé que me diría que estaba embarazada. Era sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me habían dado en toda mi vida.

Iba a ser papá en poco tiempo y no podía creerlo, además de que me casaría también. Si no fuera un poco ridículo, saltaría en una pata por la emoción.

Tenía a Bella descansando en mis brazos, la fiesta la había dejado agotada, y eso que según Alice ella no la había dejado moverse del lado de mi sobrina. Al bajar mi vista hacia su rostro vi que se había quedado dormida, le di un beso en la frente y la tapé con la cobija para que no pasara frío en la noche.

Justo cuando me iba a dormir, recibí un mensaje del director de la serie que estaba grabando. Si, todavía la estábamos grabando, llevábamos aproximadamente 4 temporadas y tres años en ella. Toda una vida. El mensaje era para informarme que la serie había sido nominada a unos premios, y la película que Bella había hecho, la última de Hell´s heart también estaba nominada.

Ambos habíamos ganado una increíble popularidad en los últimos años. Bella por su personaje de la chica mala en Hell´s heart y yo por mi papel del amante de los animales en mi serie.

Agradecí a mi director y prometí que iríamos este fin de semana a los premios. Dejé mi celular cargándose y me dormí con Bella abrazada a mi.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero que ella, le di un beso en la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla y luego de lavar mis dientes y asearme, fui a hacer el desayuno. Sabía que Bella tendría hambre cuando despertara, y más aún con el embarazo. Aún estaba impresionado con el embarazo, era simplemente asombroso.

Me entretuve haciendo el desayuno, tanto que ni note que mi prometida había entrado hasta la cocina sino hasta que habló.

-Algo huele muy bien-me sobresalté. No la esperaba-lo siento-rió.

-Son hot cackes. Lo mejor que puedo hacer para el desayuno. Lo mío son otras comidas.-respondí un poco avergonzado. Debería tomar cursos de cocina.

Ella se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mi, abrazándome por la espalda.

-No importa. Huele realmente bien.-me dio un beso en la espalda y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo.

Terminé el desayuno y lo coloqué en dos platos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté preocupado por su salud. Cuando Rosalie quedó embarazada no era muy buena compañía dado su humor.

-Por ahora bien. Espero que no me den las nauseas matutinas.- respondió, pero creo que en su defecto Bella dormirá muchísimo durante este embarazo, se le nota muy cansada.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté a su lado a desayunar.

-¿Cuándo es el concierto linda?-si quería que la acompañara debía decirme cuando era para comprar las entradas.

-¿Es enserio que irás conmigo?-Yo asentí, el…chico, no cantaba mal. No era muy mi estilo de música pero no cantaba mal.-Es el fin de semana.

-¿Qué día?-repetí divertido.

-El sábado.-respondió respondió metiéndose un pedazo de su desayuno a la boca.

-De acuerdo.-Y recordé la premiación-Por cierto el director de la serie me avisó que este fin de semana son las premiaciones y Wild horses y Hell´s Heart están nominados. Así que tenemos que ir. Según me dijo eran el viernes, así que podremos ir al concierto si quieres.-ella se ahogó con el jugo que le había servido.

-¿De verdad fuimos nominados? Estos premios son súper importantes. Es increíble.-y allí comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre un montón de cosas que solo su hermana o Alice entendería.

Esperé que terminara de hablara sin parar para informarle que deberíamos hablar con el médico para que la vea y nos diga exactamente cuantos meses tiene.

Ella me miró avergonzada y paró de hablar sonrojándose como nunca la había visto sonrojarse. Era extremadamente divertido.

-Si si…Burlate-murmuró todavía sonrojada.

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo, era extremadamente divertido.

-Lo siento-respiré profundo un par de veces y le expliqué lo que estaba pensando.

-Me parece una buena idea. Llamaré al doctor Gerandy, él atendió el embarazo y el alumbramiento de Melanie-respondió ella súbitamente entusiasmada.

-Sabes…te ves realmente hermosa-le di un beso corto en los labios y procedí a lavar los platos mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con el médico.

En unos minutos ambos habíamos terminado lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Todo bien?-ella asintió.-¿Qué dijo el medico?

-Dijo que podemos verlo el lunes temprano. Realmente parecía sorprendido con la noticia.-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Todavía era muy pronto pero me entusiasmaba la idea de ir a comprar algo para el bebé, lo haría más…real…

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Pensaba en que a pesar de que aún era muy temprano podríamos ir a comprar algo para el bebé, no lo sé, los muebles o la silla del carro o algo de ropa. Me entusiasma muchísimo la idea de comprar algo para nuestro hijo.-respondí tímidamente.

Ella me abrazó y sollozó en mi pecho. Eso me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Es tan tierno lo que acabas de decir-murmuró contra mi pecho y yo reí aliviado mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces te gusta la idea?-pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

…

Cuando nos terminamos de vestir nos subimos a mi auto y fuimos a una tienda de bebés alejada del bullicio y donde podríamos pasar más fácilmente desapercibidos, no que me avergonzara de Bella o de nuestro compromiso pero era un poco incómodo tener que informarle al mundo que hacíamos. Éramos personas comunes y corrientes y también teníamos derecho a nuestra vida privada.

Al bajarnos del auto caminé con Bella tomados de la mano al interior de la tienda, era acogedora, tenía lo justo y necesario, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, aquí fue donde le compramos algunos regalos a Melanie cuando supimos que mi cuñada estaba embarazada.

-Buenos días ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó una señora mayor, que sabíamos que era la encargada de la tienda. Era una anciana bastante dulce.

Bella le sonrió con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-Si, estamos buscando algo para un bebé. Todavía no sabemos que es, es muy pronto, pero buscábamos algo para empezar las compras. Estamos realmente entusiasmados.-respondió Bella sonriendo con emoción.

La viejecita nos sonrió con añoranza y nos guió por un pasillo donde había ropa del tamaño de mi pie, podía caber perfectamente en la palma de mi mano.

La señora nos iba indicando algunos monitos unisex, eran adorables, y debía admitir que era muy adecuado que quien atendiera una tienda de este tipo fuera una señora mayor, su experiencia realmente sería de ayuda.

-Les daré unos minutos para que vean algunas cosas por su cuenta. Cualquier cosa me avisan jovencitos.-Bella y yo asentimos cada uno mirando algo distinto.

Al final de la jornada de compras, salimos con tres monitos unisex, varios guantecitos, unos dos pares de escarpines con sus respectivos sombreritos para cuando naciera. Eran realmente adorables, y esta compra solo lo hacía muchísimo más real.

-¿Sabes que aún tenemos que planear la boda?-rió Bella.

Cierto!, con todo lo del bebé se me había olvidado completamente la boda.

-Podemos empezar mañana, le podemos decir a tu madre, a Alice y mi madre que nos ayuden las tres son excelentes planeadoras.-ella tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de juntar a esas tres de nuevo.

Cuando la boda de Rosalie vino, esas tres fueron un dolor de cabeza constante y eso que nosotros éramos nada más los invitados, ahora, no quiero ni pensar como serán siendo nosotros los novios. Pero con suerte no nos atosigarán tanto estando Bella embarazada.

-Si…siempre podemos escaparnos y casarnos en las vegas-bromeó ella.

Yo reí y le di un beso en la frente.

-Vamos, te invito a almorzar a donde tu quieras.-No quería que le dieran nauseas si yo elegía el lugar, supongo que ahora comenzó la etapa de salir a comer, porque la comida casera le da asco, o cocinar más porque le da más hambre, o dejar que ella elija el lugar por las mismas náuseas que algunas comidas ocasionan.

-podemos comer en la pequeña cafetería que está al doblar la esquina, podemos ir caminando, quiero algo de aire. La ciudad a veces puede ser un poco estresante.-tomé las bolsas que ella cargaba y las llevé yo en mi mano derecha mientras que con mi izquierda tomé su mano.

-¿Tu madre ya sabe lo de la boda y el embarazo?-pregunté curioso mientras nos sentábamos luego de ordenar la comida.

-No. Apenas ayer nos comprometimos y esperaba a decirte a ti primero lo del embarazo antes que a ella se le saliera por "equivocación".-sonrió.

-¿Puede ser tan malo?-Vamos! No podía ser que su mamá no aguantara no contar los secretos.

-Peor.-el tono de su voz me recordó a una película de miedo.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

…

…

…

Era viernes, el día de los premios y contra todo pronóstico no estaba nervioso. Más nervioso estaba porque pasarían el tráiler de una película en la que había estado trabajando paralelamente a la serie, y esperaba la reacción de Bella.

Yo estaba listo y estaba esperando que Bella terminara de vestirse. Es sorprendente lo que tardan las mujeres en arreglarse. Por muy sencilla que mi prometida fuera, como toda mujer, se tardaba siglos arreglándose, no se si era algo bueno o malo que no se tardara tanto como Alice.

-Ya estoy lista-escuché su voz bajando las escaleras.

Dejé el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo en la cocina y salí a su encuentro. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto.

Lucía un hermoso vestido dorado strapple con escote en forma de corazón, tenía un corte en una de las piernas que llegaba a medio muslo, sólo hacía que se viera más divina, tenía unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y sus accesorios también. Su cabello iba recogido en un extraño peinado, tenía la mitad del cabello tomado en una cola y la mitad suelto, todo en elegantes rizos. Su maquillaje era ligero pero hermoso, iba con un labial marrón claro, pero lo que más resaltaba del conjunto eran sus ojos. Tenía una sombra en un tono crema pero con escarcha dorada, no se veía extraña se veía extraordinariamente bien. Un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y era una diosa.

-Estas…WOW…-me acerqué a ella y sin importarme su labial la besé con pasión, iba hermosa, indescriptible.

-Me alegro haberte robado las palabras. Ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde.- pasó su dedo gordo por mis labios como si los limpiara de su labial y noté que llevaba su anillo de compromiso.

-Llevas el anillo-señalé entre emocionado y sorprendido. No me esperaba que lo llevara, no porque pensara que se avergonzara sino simplemente pensé que lo mantendría entre nosotros.

-Es mi anillo de compromiso, claro que lo llevo!-exclamó cerrando su mano en un puño y poniéndola en su pecho.

Le sonreí emocionado y ella me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Pronto llegamos al teatro y sus alrededores eran una locura, fans gritándole a sus ídolos, fans con carteles, con libros que esperaban que se firmaran. Era un caos ordenado.

Uno de los encargados de abrir las puertas abrió la nuestra y salí primero para ayudar a Bella a salir después, tomé su mano y con una sonrisa caminamos por la alfombra roja.

-BELLAAA!-se escuchaban gritos de chicas llamando a mi novia, ella volteó y se acercó a ese grupo y firmó algunos autógrafos. Yo hice lo mismo con algunas chicas que me llamaban. Pero lamentablemente no podía firmar tantos autógrafos, con suerte la semana entrante firmaríamos autógrafos en una librería cerca del teatro.

Bella siguió caminando un poco perdida y fue interceptada por un reportero del mismo modo en que me vi interceptado por uno.

-Bien aquí tenemos nada más y nada menos que a Edward Cullen.-habló a la cámara y luego se dirigió hacia mí.- ¿Cómo estás Edward?

-Pues bastante bien. Gracias-respondí a la espera de lo que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu fiel compañero chico?-preguntó de una manera tan seria que solo pude reír. Mi fiel compañero, así había apodado en la serie al perro que tenía mi personaje.

-Mi fiel compañero está con su dueño-respondí y él rió. Me agradaba.

-¿Puedo preguntar donde está tu novia?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues yo también me lo pregunto-ambos reímos.-llegamos juntos pero nos separamos para firmar algunos autógrafos. Si no la encuentro en el camino, supongo que la veré adentro-Él asintió pensativo.

-Pues muy buena suerte esta noche Edward-se despidió tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias-palmeé su espalda y caminé hacia adelante buscando disimuladamente a Bella.

Cuando la localicé la encontré hablando con Paul y Rachel, la novia de él.

Un reportero se acercó a Paul y preguntó acerca de su novia y cómo se habían conocido.

-Bueno…en Hell´s heart ella actuó como una de las chicas que me coqueteaba en un bar… y supongo que por más que tu lo intentes siempre habrá alguien con quien tengas más química y te sientas más en confianza, en este caso fue ella-él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió contenta. Hacían buena pareja.

Bella me jaló disimuladamente y seguimos caminando de la mano.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté bajándome un poco a su altura y sentimos los flashes de algunas cámaras disparadas hacia nosotros.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Posamos para algunas fotos más y nos adentramos en el teatro donde la locura era un poco menor, los fans estaban en la parte alta y pegados al escenario donde se hacían las presentaciones musicales.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y conversamos con Rosalie, Emmett y algunos chicos que estaban por alrededor. Melanie se había quedado con la madre de Emmett por esta noche ya que los padres de Bella y Rose viven en otro estado.

La velada pasó entre risas, aplausos música, chistes, algunos comentarios un poco crípticos hacia algunos, y luego llegó el momento de la verdad. La noche estaba llegando a su fin, solo faltaban dos premios, a las series y las películas de drama.

-Los nominados para mejor serie fantástica son…-en la pantalla detrás de la presentadora se vieron las series nominadas, entre ellas Wild Horses, se escuchaban los gritos de los fans para con sus respectivos gustos y los aplausos de los actores.

-Bien, ahora que tienen los nominados, hay que hacer una acotación, es importante que la haga, porque si no la hago, se me olvidará, y si se me olvida…-todos reímos ante lo que la chica hacía, sólo jugaba con el suspenso del público.-Sólo bromeo…o no…-Sonrió misteriosamente y abrió el sobre que contenía la respuesta.

-Bien. Supongo que me esperaba este resultado.-Meditó en voz alta y las fans gritaban los nombres de las series.-El premio es para….WILD HORSES!-mis compañeros y yo nos levantamos. Abracé a Bella fuertemente.

-Te amo-me susurró al oído. Emmett y Rose me abrazaron también y subí al escenario con mis compañeros y el director.

Quien habló fue nuestro director.

-Wow…ahmm….-vio el premio y allí pareció recuperar el habla-Muchas gracias por todos los que votaron, quienes siguen capítulo a capítulo esta historia. Es muy importante para todos nosotros, sobre todo los actores porque son ellos quienes tienen que lucir bien, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa detrás de la cámara y nadie sabrá-bromeó.-muchas gracias.-finalizó y nos abrazó a todos los que habíamos podido ir. Salimos del escenario lo suficientemente rápido para que la anfitriona hiciera algunos comentarios, yo corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, si ganaba quería estar a su lado.

-Bueno, ya hemos visto como las series fantásticas tienen que lucir bien. ¿pero como poner una buena cara de circunstancia sin romper a reír en el intento?-introdujo.-Bueno, supongo que ahora lo sabremos… los nominados a Mejor película dramática son…

De nuevo a sus espaldas se mostraron los nominados, entre ellos Hell´s Heart. Bella había tenido que viajar muchísimo en los últimos años para promocionar las películas, había tenido que hacer cientos de entrevistas con cada película, fueron bastantes cosas que tuvo que hacer durante las grabaciones. Por eso siempre que teníamos un poco de tiempo libre para ambos, lo aprovechábamos al máximo, y nunca me atreví a pedirle matrimonio si no hasta ahora que ambos estábamos un poco ligeros, ya que habían hecho una pausa a las grabaciones de la serie por navidad y Bella había finalizado la trilogía de Hell´s Heart.

-Bueno la película ganadora es….-Abrió el sobre y gritó- ¿Lo digo?!-todos los actores reímos y los fans gritaban desesperados.-Bueno bueno, antes de que me envíen a matar… el ganador es… Hell´s Heart. Felicidades.

Bella se levantó junto con Rosalie y Emmett. Abracé a Bella y le di un beso en los labios, no me importaba que me vieran, ya lo sabían todo. Abracé a Rose y le di una palmada a Emmett.

Al igual que en mi caso quien habló fue el director. Vladimir tomó el premio en sus manos y lo alzó al público. Se lo pasó a Emmett para que lo sostuviera y sacó de su saco algo que parecía ser un papel pero al abrirlo se deslizó como una lista de mercado de las comedias, hasta el suelo. Todos reímos cuando comenzó con "Quiero agradecerle a mi madre, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi perro"… luego paró nos miró se rió y prácticamente dijo lo mismo que dijo mi director.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos pasaron el tráiler de mi película. La habíamos comenzado en Enero y había estado en post-producción hasta hace unos días.

Durante lo que duró la presentación estuve atento a la reacción de Bella, era la que más me importaba, con que a ella le gustara era más que suficiente. El resto del mundo podía irse a freir espárragos si no les gustaba.

Al parecer a muchos les agradó ya que los aplausos fueron bastante ruidosos. Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le sonreí.

Cuando salimos del teatro nos interceptó un reportero.

-Bien. Aquí tenemos a la pareja del momento. Son la sensación chicos ¿Cómo les fue en los premios?-Ambos sonreímos.

-Bastante bien.-Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso parece. Escuché que ambos ganaron con sus respectivas películas y series, felicidades. Ahora que los veo juntos y contentos… ¿Se puede afirmar que los rumores acerca de una ruptura son falsos?

-Son totalmente falsos-respondió Bella con convicción.

-Es cierto que ella viajó mucho por sus películas. Ambos teníamos una agenda muy ocupada los últimos años pero nuestra relación nunca fue más solida. Nos queremos y no nos vamos a separar-le di un beso en la mejilla a mi prometida y ella me sonrió.

La chica que hacía el reportaje sonrió con alegría.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes. De nuevo felicidades y hasta la próxima chicos. Suerte.- Nos despedimos y seguimos caminando hasta llegar de nuevo al auto que nos había traído. Bella estaba agotada y yo también.

Al cruzar el umbral ella se descalzó y tomó sus zapatos en la mano, se encaminó a las escaleras y yo a la cocina. Estaba agotado pero tenía mucha sed.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó confundida.

-Tomo agua y subo preciosa.-ella me sonrió y terminó de subir las escaleras.

Tomé un vaso de agua, me lo tomé y serví otro para Bella, sabía que a veces se levantaba de noche a tomar agua.

Al llegar a la habitación escuché la ducha, a veces me preguntaba cómo podía bañarse de madrugada. Mientras ella se duchaba yo procedí a quitarme el traje y guardarlo. Me coloqué una camisa de algodón negra y me quedé en boxers **(N/A: ¿Sexy no? Jaja) **me acosté en la cama y esperé que saliera del baño.

Una hora después apareció completamente vestida, con unos shorts y una camisa de algodón, descalza y el cabello ligeramente mojado.

Se acostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Estoy agotada-suspiró pesadamente.

-Ya somos dos.-Antes si quiera de darnos cuenta, ambos nos habíamos dormido.


	12. Chapter 11: Rest day

**Holaaa!gracias por sus reviews...espero que este capi les guste!:)**

**visiten mi nueva historia, se llama ¿Por que no? es un Bella & Paul, version alternativa de Twilight, aun no estoy segura de si los Cullen formarán parte de la historia...Jacob imprima de Ángela, mejor amiga de Bella, Paul se seite atraido hacia Bella y un día algo sensacional le pasa...Angela aun no sabe como reaccionar ante el hecho de ser una impronta y Bella no sabe como manejar el mismo hecho..Es Romance/humor...Bella es sarcástica, inocente, dulce, pero su poca capacidad para querer quedarse callada en algunas oporutnidades la mete en problemas!... tiene 1 solo capi y creo 5 reviews...:)**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Rest day**_

**BELLA POV**

Las premiaciones habían salido excelentes, Edward y yo habíamos ganado en nuestras respectivas categorías y eso era algo que nos llenaba de orgullo porque indicaba que estábamos haciendo bien lo que amábamos, que a la gente le gustaba y estábamos llegando al público como eran nuestras aspiraciones al debutar en este mundo.

Casi al final de la ceremonia pusieron el tráiler de una película que mi prometido había estado grabando paralelamente a la serie, sabía que este era un proyecto importante para él, porque estaba haciendo algo distinto a su personaje en la serie, y quería romper un poco el prototipo que la gente tenía grabado de él. Y la película prometí ser realmente buena, Edward era un gran actor y no lo digo porque sea mi prometido, siendo imparciales, mi prometido es muy bueno en lo que hace y estoy orgullosa de él. Y se que si nuestro hijo cuando nazca incursiona en Hollywood será igual de bueno que su padre.

El sábado llegó rápido y con ello la pereza de querer levantarme, esto del embarazo me estaba cansando, durante la semana sentí muy pocas nauseas, no quería preocupar a Edward así que no le decía nada ya que se iban rápidamente.

Y hoy me sentía peor que los demás días, no se si porque nos desvelamos anoche con las premiaciones o porque era algo propio del embarazo pero me sentía realmente mal. Solo esperaba que esto no afectara nuestra ida al concierto, realmente quería ir.

Abrí los ojos y noté que a mi lado Edward todavía dormía profundamente, tenía una de sus manos en mi vientre mientras que la otra descansaba en su pecho. Era una postura realmente extraña, y nunca entendí bien como dormía tan torcido. Daba gracia verlo, pero las nauseas me ganaron y salí corriendo al baño.

Vomité violentamente varias veces, y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, odiaba sentirme enferma, era el sentimiento más desagradable que podía existir.

-Shhh….-la voz de la Edward detrás de mi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Él tomó mi cabello en sus manos y acaricio mi frente mientras yo intentaba respirar profundo y calmar mis nauseas.

Vomité de nuevo y Edward se quedó conmigo acariciando mi espalda rítmicamente.

Una hora después las nauseas se habían calmado lo suficiente como para poder lavarme los dientes y que Edward me ayudara a volver a la cama y descansar. Parece que el concierto no estaba en nuestros planes esta noche. Lástima, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que estaba pasando por ir al concierto.

Edward dejó un beso en mi frente y fue a buscar algo a la cocina. Unos minutos después volvió con un vaso con agua y me lo dio en las manos vigilando que me lo bebiera completamente.

-¿Quieres algo más?-preguntó consternado mientras acariciaba mi frente.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo halé para que se acostara al lado mío, solo quería que se quedara conmigo, no quería moverme de la cama, porque sabia que si lo hacía volverían las nauseas, tal vez deberíamos llamar al médico y preguntarle por algo que haga que las nauseas se controlen un poco.

Edward rió suavecito y encendió el televisor que habíamos instalado en nuestra habitación. Puso el volumen un poco bajo para no molestarme pero realmente el ruido del televisor me hacía sentir cómoda. Tomé las cobijas y me cubrí con ellas mientras me acurrucaba en el pecho de mi prometido. Estos días eran los mejores, los días en los que simplemente podíamos quedarnos en casa y pasar un día de descanso los dos solos viendo televisión o conversando.

Me llamó la atención que estaban pasando el programa de Laurent, siempre lo veía, le había agarrado cierto cariño a este programa, muchos dirían que siendo yo una actriz no me molestaría en conocer de farándula o escuchar los rumores, pero era divertido y entretenido verlo.

Edward lo dejó ya que sabía que a mi me gustaba ese programa.

_-¿Sabes algo de las premiaciones de anoche Laurent?-_Thrish la pelirroja envidiosa, había mejorado su personalidad y había aprendido a no hablar los rumores que no sabía si eran ciertos o no.

_-Pues, solo vi el final. Muy buenos los premios. Un poco disconforme con algunos, pero es solo mi opinión personal.-_Respondió sin decir mayor cosa.

_-Dicen que nuestra pareja preferida del momento tiene un secretito.-_ ¡¿Qué?!. Lo que me faltaba, que empiecen a decir cualquier cantidad de barrabasadas.

Edward bufó y yo reí, a ambos nos molestaba cuando comenzaban rumores estúpidos sobre nosotros.

_-¿Secretito?-_ El tono en que hizo la pregunta fue algo sorpresivo para todos, Laurent siempre es calmado, y no se deja llevar por las emociones.

_Thris sonrió y asintió colocando una grabación de nuestra charla con un periodista al finalizar la premiación._

_Cuando acabó comenzaron a analizar nuestras sonrisas, nuestra actitud, nuestras manos siempre unidas y comenzaron a hacerle un montón de comentarios a nuestras miradas antes de responder y debo decir que muchos comentarios eran acertados, pero no llegaban al meollo del asunto, simplemente decían que algo había pasado entre nosotros que nadie sabía y nos tenía en frenesí. _

-Por su puesto que algo pasó. Nos comprometimos y mi novia está embarazada-una mezcla de emoción y enfado tiñeron su voz.

Yo me levanté lo suficiente para darle un beso en la barbilla. Él me sonrió y me besó tiernamente.

Seguimos viendo el programa hasta que al final salió una foto mía al llegar a las premiaciones, luego de separarme de Edward para firmar algunos autógrafos.

-Esa foto me encanta-interrumpió Edward-lucías realmente hermosa con esa vestido-yo me sonrojé un poco y Edward sólo rió apretándome más a su costado.

Mi pose en esa foto mostraba perfectamente mi anillo de compromiso. Mi mano derecha en mi cadera mientras mi mano izquierda descansaba a un costado de mi cuerpo, sonreía a la cámara luciendo mi look. Analizando mi vestido, realmente me había gustado ese en especial, era cómodo, ligero, no daba calor, pero tampoco permitía que entrara el frío. He encontrado el diseñador de mi vestido de novia.

_-Así que…la pequeña Hale parece estar comprometida.-señaló Laurent encerrando en un círculo rojo mi mano derecha con mi anillo de compromiso.-Se sabe que ella nunca usa anillos, siempre otro tipo de joyas, y de pronto se presenta con anillo que no es exactamente a juego con el vestido y está en la mano del compromiso-Si que se esfuerza para decir que me voy a casar._

_-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no Laurent?-preguntó entusiasmada la pelirroja chismosa._

_-No. La pareja no ha hecho ningún tipo de declaraciones al respecto-_y no creo que hagamos ninguna declaración de nuestra boda, puede que del embarazo, que lo dudo, si me ven con mi barriga, bien, sabrán que mi novio y yo estamos esperando un bebé.-_Sólo nos queda suponer y esperar._

Esperaran sentados toda su vida y le saldrán raíces porque no pienso decir ni pío de mi boda, eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

Edward notó mi cambio de humor y cambió el canal a uno de películas. Comenzaba a sentir hambre, y al parecer Edward también porque deshizo nuestro abrazo y se sentó en la cama.

-Hare algo de desayunar. ¿Quieres algo en especial?-Era tan tierno cuando se preocupaba por ese tipo de detalles.

-No. Lo que hagas está bien-sonreí y él me dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Mientras Edward estaba en la cocina Rosalie me llamó a mi celular.

-Hey Rose-Tenía tiempo que no hablaba largo y tendido con mi hermana y la extrañaba.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bells?-preguntó ella interesada.

-Pues en la semana bien. Pero hoy me levanté muy mal. Estuve casi una hora vomitando. Edward está haciendo el desayuno. ¿Cómo están ustedes tres?-Siempre me causaría mucha gracia como mi hermana se comprometió rápidamente con Emmett y como buscaron una bebé. Eran como almas gemelas que al verse supieron todo el uno del otro, amaba su historia era linda, y al principio fue lento, pero luego todo fue yendo más y más y más rápido, y terminaron teniendo una hermosa niña y un matrimonio espectacular.

-¿Has hablado con el doctor para tu cita? Emmett te manda saludos…No, no le diré eso Emmett- se escuchó la voz de mi cuñado al otro lado y sus risas atronadoras. Luego escuché el llanto de mi sobrina.-Genial, la despertaste, ahora la harás dormir de nuevo-Se escuchó un ruido más y Rosalie volvió a hablarme a mi.-Lo siento, Emmett a veces parece tener la edad de su hija.-yo reí porque era totalmente cierto.

-Si, hablé con el médico hace dos días, tengo cita el lunes con él. –Estuve hablando con mi hermana y poniéndonos al día hasta que Edward llegó con el desayuno, se veía delicioso.-Rose, te dejo. El desayuno está listo

-Ese hombre te tiene mal criada. No me imagino como será cuando estén casados realmente-mi hermana rió y yo me sonrojé.

-Oh por cierto, tengo que hablarte de algo de la boda ya que lo mencionaste.-Ella me dijo que nos viéramos el lunes en su casa y allí podríamos hablar de todo lo concerniente a la boda y así podría contarle cómo había ido la cita con el médico.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Colgamos la llamada y permití que Edward colocara la bandeja en la cama y me diera un plato con huevos fritos y pan de chocolate. Este hombre me malcría.

-Me malcrías demasiado-dije cuando probé los huevos. Estaban buenísimos.

-Estás embarazada y me gusta malcriarte.-respondió sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Realmente estás emocionado con lo del embarazo cierto? No dejas de mencionarlo-él dejó su plato en la bandeja y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome directamente a los ojos como si leyera mi mente.

-Después de que aceptaras salir conmigo y luego casarte conmigo, la noticia de que voy a ser papá junto contigo me encanta. Así que si, estoy realmente emocionado con la noticia del embarazo y ya quiero que sea lunes para poder verlo.-yo tenía pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos, por la emoción que sus palabras me causaban.

-Eres fantástico. Te amo-le di un beso corto y él me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Y yo los amo a ustedes dos-posó su mano en mi vientre y me guiño un ojo. No cabía duda que sería un gran papá.

El día pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, salvo que luego del almuerzo vomité de nuevo, Edward estaba preocupado y se sintió mal porque nos tuvimos que quedar en casa y no ir al concierto, me dio un poco de lástima no haber podido ir, pero realmente no me arriesgaría a que me pasara algo, solo por ir a un concierto.

Solo esperaba que Adam Lambert volviera algún día, sino lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para escucharlo en vivo y en directo.

El domingo pasó sin mayores contratiempos, las nauseas matutinas asustaron a Edward pero se tranquilizó al notar que pude retener la comida del día en mi sistema y no vomitarla. Estuvimos todo el día en nuestra habitación viendo películas y descansando.

El lunes llegó con la expectación de la cita con el ginecólogo. Se que mi bebé aun era pequeño para identificar el sexo pero sería asombroso verlo por primera vez.

Nuevamente y para mayor preocupación de Edward, no solo las nauseas fueron feroces, también vomité en la mañana antes y después del desayuno. Me hizo beber un vaso de agua y esperar una hora para ir al médico. Esto de las nauseas lo tendrían paranoico, lo sabía.

Llegamos al consultorio del médico, y tuvimos que esperar una media hora que terminara con un paciente para luego entrar nosotros. Me preocupaba que me reconocieran, no quería que la gente supiera que estaba embarazada tan temprano, serían muchas preguntas a mi al redor y aunque perfectamente las podría evitar, prefería mantenerme bajo perfil unos meses.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Edward. Había estado muy callado la última hora

-Si.-Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Estoy segura que el doctor Gerandy nos dirá que hacer con las nauseas y los vómitos.

Unos minutos después salió una pareja quienes al vernos, nos sonrieron tímidamente y se fueron.

-Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan Hale-llamó el doctor.

"Aquí vamos" pensé emocionada y nerviosa.

Entramos a la consulta, y luego de colocarme la bata que el doctor me indicó me acosté en la camilla y procedió a hacer el eco.

-Bien preciosa. Tus cuentas fallaron por unas semanas. Estás pisando el tercer mes. En unas semanas o un mes podremos ver el sexo de tu bebé.-Movió un poco el aparato en mi vientre haciendo un poco de presión y tecleando algunas cosas en el monitor.-Está muy sano por lo que veo, y tiene un buen tamaño, quizá un poco grande. Pero muy buen tamaño para tus tres meses. No te preocupes si comienzas a sentirte hinchada o que la ropa te aprieta. La barriga saldrá de repente y puede que los brasieres te aprieten un poco por que tu cuerpo está produciendo la leche y cambiando para adaptarse al nuevo agente en ti.-Me dio un toquecito cariñoso en al nariz y luego de darme algunas toallas de papel para limpiarme, Edward y él salieron del pequeño cuartito para permitirme limpiarme y vestirme.

Al salir hacia el consultorio del doctor Gerandy escuché que Edward le preguntaba por las nauseas que había estado sufriendo.

-En algunas embarazadas es normal tener nauseas. En otras es normal no sentirlas. Pero les voy a recomendar unas pastillas que son naturales y podrán ayudar a la señorita a procesar los alimentos y no vomitarlos. No afectará al bebé, si las pastillas no te hacen efecto dejas de tomarlas ¿De acuerdo?-Yo asentí tomando el frasquito de pastillas que me proporcionaba y tomando las fotos del eco que me había hecho.

-¿Cuándo podemos volver?-preguntó Edward apenas escondiendo la emoción en su voz.

El doctor pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego respondió-Pueden volver en 1 mes, cuando esté comenzando el cuarto mes, de embarazo, es decir en 3 o cuatro semanas. Yo hablaré con la secretaria para arreglar el día y los llamaré para indicarles con exactitud cuando.- Edward asintió.-Bien eso es todo. De más está decir que si sientes algo anormal contigo acudas de inmediato, si sangras, si sientes algún dolor en el vientre, cualquier cosa asintomática del embarazo debes informarme de inmediato.

-De acuerdo-Sonreí agradeciéndole.-Hasta luego.

Edward y yo salimos de la consulta realmente emocionados. Vimos el eco y acordamos en ponerlo en un portarretrato en la sala de la casa cuando llagáramos.

Luego de la consulta con el médico fuimos a casa de Rose a almorzar. Mientras Rose, Alice y yo discutíamos sobre mi vestido, los chicos verían un juego de futbol en el televisor.

Ya podría imaginarlos planeando ir al Súper Bowl en unos meses.

* * *

**visiten mi nueva historia, se llama ¿Por que no? es un Bella & Paul, version alternativa de Twilight, aun no estoy segura de si los Cullen formarán parte de la historia...Jacob imprima de Ángela, mejor amiga de Bella, Paul se seite atraido hacia Bella y un día algo sensacional le pasa...Angela aun no sabe como reaccionar ante el hecho de ser una impronta y Bella no sabe como manejar el mismo hecho..Es Romance/humor...Bella es sarcástica, inocente, dulce, pero su poca capacidad para querer quedarse callada en algunas oporutnidades la mete en problemas!... tiene 1 solo capi y creo 5 reviews...:)**


	13. Chapter 12: The songs

**Holaaa!gracias por todos sus reviews!...No se cuantos capis le quden a la historia pero no deben ser muchos... cuando mucho unos cinco puede ser..no lo se:p... **

**Espero q este capi les guste!.. me gusto escribirlo...Mientras leen el capi escuchen "Lightweight" de Demi Lovato, me inspiro para escribir el capi!...:)**

* * *

**Hollywood life**

* * *

**Si sientes que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un ¨te quiero¨, siempre habrá un amigo." Ralph Waldo Emerson (poeta y pensador estadounidense)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: The songs.**_

**BELLA POV**

El resto del día estuvimos planeando algunas cosas de la boda, como la decoración, las invitaciones, los invitados, la iglesia, quien oficiaría la boda, el traje del padrino-quien todavía no sabíamos quien era. Bueno yo no sabía quien era, pero se que Edward tenia a alguien en mente. El vestido de mi madrina y las damas de honor.

Mi vestido de novia sería parecido a mi vestido dorado que use en las premiaciones. Tendría la misma tela y el mismo corte del corsé, pero la falda sería vaporosa, con tela de gasa e iría a juego con el velo.

Me parecía que era mucho pero era mi sueño y quería mi boda como Dios manda.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde me llamó Vladimir, informándome que quería dirigir un video musical y pensó en mí, ya que le había encantado trabajar conmigo y recordó que le había comentado que quería hacer un video musical ya que extrañaba tocar. Con las filmaciones y los viajes de promoción y el embarazo y todo el ajetreo de las películas no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a lo que realmente me apasiona, que es mi música. Inmediatamente acepté.

Hacía unos días tenía una letra en mi cabeza que en mi opinión no solo me describía a mi sino también podría describir a Edward y como nos sentíamos ambos.

Al regresar a la sala Alice me miró preguntándome con la mirada si todo estaba bien, yo asentí y le sonreí sentándome en el regazo de Edward.

Pero no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaban, yo solo pensaba en el video y en la canción. Tenía el atuendo perfecto y no podía esperar a escuchar las ideas de Vladimir para el escenario. Él siempre tenía buenas ideas y juntándolo con buenos escenógrafos tendríamos un hit.

-BELLA!-solo el grito de mi hermana me bajó de las nubes.

-¿Por qué gritas?-pregunté irritada. Había maneras mas civilizadas de hacerme bajar de las nubes.

-Por que no estás prestando atención. Y es importante-exclamó ella también irritada.

-Bien.-cedí antes de comenzar una pelea.-¿Qué me estaban diciendo?

Ella rodó los ojos y me extendió una revista donde exponían arreglos florales para las novias. Ojee la revista y cuando estaba empezando a frustrarme y pensar que no encontraría nada, un arreglo de margaritas llamó mi atención, era pequeño, pero hermoso y ése el que quería. Alice anotó en una hoja lo que íbamos acordando.

Ella había quedado en hacer un bosquejo de mi vestido junto con Esme según como les describí que lo quería, y prometió que para esta semana lo tendría listo. Yo no tenía apuro, todavía ni siquiera sabíamos cuando nos casaríamos.

Cuando se estaba haciendo muy tarde decidimos que era hora de irnos, si bien no teníamos trabajo, aún teníamos algunas cosas que finiquitar antes de tomarnos las vacaciones a los hombros.

Edward tenía que ir a ver algo de su película y yo tenía que trabajar en una canción y tenía una entrevista mañana, donde se permitirían preguntas de los fans, eso era lo que me tenía más nerviosa.

Al llegar a casa Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, se lo agradecí porque estaba agotada, y sentía que me dormiría de pie.

-Buenas noches preciosa-me dio un beso en la mejilla y eso fue lo último que supe de mi hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba sola. En la almohada de Edward había una nota que rezaba "Buenos días: Me fui temprano al estudio. Te veo en la noche para una cena. Te amo."

Sonreí y me dirigí al baño para asearme y aproveché para vestirme para la entrevista. Aún tenía unas dos horas para llegar al estudio así que comí con calma y me concentré unos minutos en la canción que tenía que grabar para dentro de dos días. Era una carrera contra el reloj pero siempre he sido buena con las letras así que en una hora tuve por lo menos el estribillo y parte de la música del mismo.

Tomé mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y de mi auto y salí rumbo a la entrevista.

Al entrar al edificio los guardias me indicaron el estudio y yo me apresuré hasta el lugar. Llegué justo a tiempo para que retocaran mi maquillaje y me colocaran el micrófono.

_-Y nuestra invitada especial es… Bella Swan…mejor conocida como la pequeña Hale_-Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme con los fans, eran tan agradables y realmente nos daban el apoyo que buscábamos y nunca nos decepcionaban.

Yo salí al escenario sonriendo emocionada, con suerte mi embarazo no se notaba tanto todavía así que nadie sospecharía nada por ahora.

-Hola Elizabeth-saludé sonriendo.

Elizabeth era una mujer agradable, entusiasta, bromista y ama lo que hace.

-Hola a ti también Bella. Estás espectacular-elogió en voz baja.

Yo vestía una camisa de color salmón que era un poco holgada junto con unos leggins negros combinados con unos tacones de color beish que iban a juego con la camisa. Mi peinado eran simples ondas y mi maquillaje consistía en ritmel negro, un poco de delineador de color crema para dar un aire de misterio a mis ojos y mis labios tenían un suave rosa.

-Pues…muchas gracias-reí mientras tomaba asiento donde ella me indicó.

Cuando los chicos dejaron de gritar Elizabeth comenzó con la entrevista.

-Hemos escuchado las tristes noticias de que se ha terminado la fantástica trilogía de Hell´s Heart. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?-los fans abuchearon y yo solo reí.

-Pues…un poco mal…técnicamente crecí con esa trilogía, toda mi vida amé los libros y haber tenido la oportunidad de haber representado uno de los personajes fue fantástico. Las grabaciones eran divertidas, dinámicas, nuevas…Me sentí triste cuando grabamos la última escena, porque era un proyecto al que muchos le tomamos mucho cariño.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente y yo asentí riendo.

-¿Y ahora que terminaste con esta trilogía, piensas seguir incursionando en el cine o te dedicarás a tu música?-Me gustaban sus preguntas.

-Pues…he estado pensando en hacer un poco de ambas. Me gusto muchísimo trabajar en el cine y descubrí que tenía un talento para la actuación que no sabía-reí- y realmente amo mi música es lo que me impulsa cada día. Así que creo que haré un poco de ambas. Pero por el momento y hasta nuevo aviso me dedicaré a la música y a mi.-"Y mi bebé" pensé para mis adentros, y tuve que resistir el impulso de tocarme el vientre donde tenía ya un pequeño bultito que había descubierto ayer. Era emocionante.

-¿Escucharemos algo nuevo de Bella Hale?-preguntó haciendo que el público chillara entusiasmado con la idea.

Yo reí y asentí.-He estado pensando en varias canciones los últimos meses, y creo que puedo cantarles una si lo desean- Habíamos acordado en que cantaría una de mis nuevas canciones. Ni los chicos ni siquiera Edward la conocían.

El público se emocionó y me levanté caminando hacia donde estaba la banda. Nick, el baterista me extendió una guitarra, la cual me colgué al hombro y me acerqué al micrófono.

Esto, sentir la adrenalina antes de una canción, sentir la guitarra contra mi, sentir sus cuerdas, los acordes, tomar el micrófono con mis manos y dar la orden para comenzar, era lo que más amaba en mi vida. Podría pasarme mi vida entera pegada a un micrófono, y tenía que pensar muy bien si aceptar o no el puesto de juez en un concurso de música **(N/A: Ya que amo The X Factor, ese será el concurso.)** Donde muchos chicos comenzaban a cantar algunos temas conocidos pero aplicándoles su toque personal, combinándolos con su estilo de música. Si, lo haría, no tenía nada que perder. Y aunque ame el cine, la música es lo que más me importa.

Posé mi mano derecha en el micrófono e introduje la canción.

-Esta canción es muy especial, porque la compuse pensando en todos aquellos amigos que me rodean que me han ayudado cuando más los he necesitado. Esto se llama Gift of a Friend y se las dedico a mis amigos. Los quiero chicos.-Así di la orden al baterista para comenzar.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself_

_Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone_

_Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help_

_But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change Inside_

_When You Realize_

_The World Comes To Life_

_and Everythings Alright_

_From Beginning To End_

_When You Have a Friend by Your Side_

_That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe in the Gift of a Friend(x2)_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared_

_There through The Highs and The Lows_

_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares_

_Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside_

_When You Realize Inside_

_The World Comes To Life_

_and Everythings Alright_

_From Beginning To End_

_When You Have a Friend by Your Side_

_That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe in the Gift of a Friend_

_And When The Hope Crashes Down_

_Shattering To The Ground_

_You'll, You'll Feel All Alone_

_When You Dont Know Which Way To Go_

_And There's No Such Leading You On_

_You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life_

_and Everythings Alright_

_From Beginning To End_

_When You Have a Friend by Your Side_

_That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe In_

_When You Believe In_

_You Can Believe In_

Con la respiración un poco acelerada acepté gustosa los aplausos y gritos del público. Me emocionaba que les gustara la canción. La hice pensando en Alice, en Rose, en Emmett, en Paul, en Jazz y el mismo Edward. Mi sobrina adorada y todo lo que hemos vivido todos estos años. Realmente era una persona afortunada en tener a mis amigos de mi lado.

Con una sonrisa Elizabeth llamó a un corte comercial y yo no pude sentirme mejor. Esto era para lo que yo había nacido, para cantar, para pararme en un escenario con mi guitarra y el micrófono y demostrar de lo que estoy hecha.

Durante la pausa retocaron mi maquillaje y arreglaron un poco el micrófono que tenía en el cuello de mi camisa y se retiraron rápidamente pues el director llevaba la cuenta regresiva para volver al aire.

-Muy bien. Hemos escuchado una preciosa canción por parte de una de nuestras chicas favoritas-yo sonreí agradecida. Estaba realmente emocionada por el recibimiento del público.-Es una bonita canción Bella. ¿Qué pensabas mientras la escribías?.

-Bueno cuando comencé a escribirla principalmente era otro tipo de canción, algo más dedicado a mi misma, pero en tercera persona. Como si fuera una chica tratando de encontrarse a si misma. Pero luego la canción cambió y pensé en mis amigos y el apoyo que me han dado y pues prácticamente la canción nació sola.-Elizabeth asintió.

-Siempre es bueno tener con quien compartir las noticias. ¿Cierto?-¿Soy yo, o esa pregunta venía con un doble sentido?

-Si. Siempre es lindo contar con alguien que te apoye incondicionalmente.-respondí limpiamente, ni más ni menos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora en las festividades?-Eso es algo que yo debo saber y ella no.

-Pasarla en familia, descansar-reí.-lo de siempre.-me encogí de hombros.

Se estaba poniendo molesta con tantas preguntas tratando de sacarme información.

-Bien. Es momento de ceder el micrófono a los fans.-Ellos chillaron y allí me di cuenta de que es algo importante para ambos lados conocernos. Ellos me apoyan y yo soy una especie de ídolo o modelo a seguir para ellos. Mi epifanía consistía en una vez cada cierto tiempo hacer una entrevista con el micrófono abierto, pero con poder de veto para algunas preguntas.

La primera en preguntar fue una chica tendría alrededor de 12 años.

-Hola mi nombre es Tifanny y mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?-me pareció una interesante pregunta y madura para la edad que parecía tener.

-Hola Tifanny. Mi mayor sueño…-pensé unos segundos-formar una familia con alguien que me ame y al que yo ame de igual forma.-Y eso ya estaba sucediendo.

La chica asintió y agradeció mi respuesta.

Después siguió un chico de aproximadamente 15 años.

-¿Hay algo que hayas hecho de lo que te hayas arrepentido o que desearías no haber hecho?-interesante pregunta.

Yo pensé unos segundos antes de responder.

-Bueno, soy un ser humano, y como tal cometo errores y digo cosas que no debería decir y me meto en más problemas de los que me gustaría admitir-todos rieron-pero no. No hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, pero si hay cosas que en el momento desearía no haber dicho porque hieren o porque se prestan a malos entendidos, pero cuando veo hacia atrás pienso que cada error que haya cometido me hacen la persona que soy hoy.

-Gracias Bella.-yo asentí y él le cedió al micrófono a alguien más. Me arreglé el cabello que me estaba molestando en la cara.

-Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de continuar con el público-Pidió Elizabeth como si fuera una niña chiquita.

Reí y acepté.

-Es muy superficial pero ¿Tu cabello es así de largo?-preguntó intrigada.

Yo reí divertida.

-Si lo es. Es algo bastante genial porque parece que no importa cuan corto me lo corte siempre crece súper rápido, mi hermana dice que envidia eso. Lo que si no es natural es la decoloración amarilla de las puntas.-Expliqué. La decoloración en amarillo es por el tinte rosado que me habían puesto en las puntas para la película, que yo acepté hacerlo porque se veía genial. Pero luego que terminé las tres películas decidí decolorar mi cabello poniéndole las puntas amarillas y se veía genial.

-Eso es genial. Ahora si querida puedes hacer tu pregunta-Instó Elizabeth

-Hola mi nombre es Megan y mi pregunta es… ¿Si pudieras pedir un deseo, cualquiera que fuera…cual sería?-Diablos! Esa pregunta nunca la he sabido responder.

-Wow, ahmm…sinceramente no tengo idea. Supongo que pediría que todo se quedara como está, realmente no me gustaría cambiar nada. Aunque sería lindo tener algunas cosas que no me sirven.-Reí-Siempre he deseado una camisa que tenía cuando era pequeña. Si pudiera desear algo, sería poder volver a usarla. Es raro pero es como mi mejor recuerdo-Megan sonrió y se sentó.

-Bueno. Esto es todo por hoy. Mañana tendremos a otro invitado especial. Espero que tengas unas felices fiestas..Bella gracias por acompañarnos hoy.-Elizabeth y yo nos levantamos y ella me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por invitarme.-Ella sonrió y esperamos al corte comercial para poder despedirme del público e irme.

…

…

…

Sin darme cuenta ya era jueves, el día en que me tenía que reunir con Vladimir para comenzar a filmar el video. Tenía algunas ideas que me gustaría añadir a las suyas. Le había enviado la canción por fax ayer para que él pudiera ir viendo el escenario. Vladimir se caracterizaba por poder armar un castillo de la noche a la mañana.

Llegué al estudio de grabación con varias prendas de ropa en un bolso-que tuve que esconder en la noche antes de que Edward llegara-porque quería que el video fuera una sorpresa.

-Hola Vladimir-saludé llegando a su lado.

-Oh! Bella que bueno que llegas. ¿Qué opinas de poner aquí de esas lámparas de papel como las que ves en el barrio chino de New York?(2) Se colocarían por aquí para comenzar a filmar aquí

Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Este edificio tiene azotea?-él me miró confundido pero respondió que si.-Bien porque me gusta tu idea de las luces que me dices. Pero lucirían mejor en la azotea. Podríamos crear la sensación de un anochecer a pesar de que está atardeciendo. O podríamos esperar a que anochezca para grabar. ¿Qué opinas?

El me miró estudiándome con la mirada y volvió su vista a las personas que colgaban las luces.

-Lleven eso a la azotea y vayan colgando esas luces alrededor.- las otras luces eran cadenas de luces como las que colocas en el árbol de navidad.

Se que Vladimir creará un paraíso en la azotea.

-Tú-me apuntó con su dedo índice como hace cuando tiene una gran idea.-A cambiarte. Tu crearas tu estilo yo el ambiente. Maquíllate y péinate y cuando estés lista a la azotea.

Yo asentí y fui al camerino que siempre tenían preparado con todas las cosas. Me cambie en un vestido amarillo largo, era de tela de algodón, era sencillo, y las mangas eran largas pero con un poco de viento volarían de manera espectacular y le darían un aire clandestino al video.

Me puse unas sandalias de corte romano de color marrón que se confundirían perfecto con el suelo creando la ilusión de estar descalza.

Arreglé mi cabello de modo que quedara liso pero con algunas ondas al frente, procuré que no quedara ni muy liso ni muy ondulado, me esmeré para que luciera natural. Mi maquillaje fue sencillo, lo coloqué para que luciera natural, mis pestañas con ritmel transparente, y un me delinee el párpado con un delineador de color crema para crear la sensación de que mis ojos estaban iluminados por algo que no fueran las luces, me coloqué un poco de sombra de color crema teniendo especial cuidado de que no se notara y mi boca con un color crema del mismo modo. Todo lucía natural.

Di un último toque a mi vestido y con una sonrisa me levanté y subí a la azotea.

Era un paraíso de luces contra el cielo nocturno.

-Es sensacional-exclamé viendo a mi al redor. Sin duda sería el mejor video de la historia.

"Prepárate para cantar." Pensé para mi misma cuando me colocaron el micrófono en el vestido de modo que no se notara. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y me senté en un banquito de concreto que estaba debajo de una hilera de luces.

-¿Lista?-preguntó.

Asentí y al escuchar la música me sumergí en mi actuación. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor viendo las luces y luciendo sorprendida de todo.

This line is words you said,

Have all gone to my head

I hear angels sing, in your voice

When you pull me close,

Feelings I've never known

They mean everything,

And leave me no choice

Luego de ese primer verso me levanté del banquito y tomé una de las luces de papel con mis manos y comencé a dar algunas vueltas con ella sobre mi cabeza para representar lo siguiente que canté.

Light on my heart,

Light on my feet,

Light in your eyes,

I can't even speak

Do you even know,

How you make me weak

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

Me sorprendió ver a Paul entrar en el video así que decidí jugar un poco a la improvisación, mientras cantaba le di la luz a él, y él la dejó caer a nuestros pies representando lo que decía la canción.

Era frágil como la ligereza de estas luces. Cualquier cosa me podría romper. Paul se colocó detrás de mi y tomó mis brazos estirándolos a mis costados y con ellos nos guió en vueltas mirando el cielo.

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise please

You'll always be in reach

Just incase I need

You there when I call (here when I call)

This is all so new

Seems to good to be true

Could this really be

A safe place to fall

Light on my heart,

Light on my feet,

Light in your eyes,

I can't even speak

Do you even know,

How you make me weak

Oh ohhh

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

Nos quedamos quietos y yo me giré enfrentándolo y cantándole, como si le dijera que tuviera cuidado conmigo, como cantándole la canción, como si él fuera quien tuviera mi corazón.

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling under in your love

It's almost all too much

Handle with care

Say you'll be there

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Oh ohhh

Falling apart

Al finalizar hice como si fuera a caer en el suelo, y Paul me tomó de la cintura sosteniéndome de pie, haciendo como si me fuera a besar. Justo en ese momento Vladimir gritó "Corte"!

-Estuvieron estupendos!. Magníficos.!-Vladimir estaba rebosante de alegría, caminando de aquí para allá haciendo señas y muecas y de todo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. –Agradecí a mi mejor amigo.

-No fue nada. Fue divertido. No sabía que eras tu la que cantarías hasta que Vladimir me dijo que entrara en la grabación.

Reí y lo abracé.

-Se verá sensacional el video. Tu idea de hacerlo aquí fuer muy buena.-elogió Paul señalando a su alrededor.

-Digamos que estaba inspirada.-reí.

-Se nota. Cantas con mucha emoción eso le gustará al público. Pero yo me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Rachel-Me guiñó un ojo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me giré a Vladimir y vi que estaba grabando esto.

-Hey!-me quejé.

-No saldrá la conversación. Saldrá la imagen de ustedes dos hablando mientras se intercala con la música, también te grabaremos como si te estuvieras arreglando para él.

Y así me hicieron pasar otras dos horas filmando como me "arreglaba" para él y como cantaba algunos versos en otro _outfit_ saliendo del camerino.

-Está bien. Me gustó la última idea.-admití viendo como había quedado toda la grabación y arreglando con Vladimir que iría en que parte y cómo pondríamos todo.

Él prometió que para el domingo o el lunes tendría el video listo y editado para mostrármelo y hacerle los arreglos correspondientes.

A eso de las 10 de la noche me vi libre y me cambié en mis jeans, mi camisa azul y mis sandalias marrones, no estaba de ánimos para ponerme los converse de nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa Edward se paseaba como león enjaulado y cuando me vio ingresar por la puerta me abrazó fuertemente. Yo lo abracé de vuelta confundida.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Me has tenido con el alma en un hilo-Me regañó cuando me pudo soltar y se aseguró que era yo la que estaba con él.

-Estaba haciendo algunas cosas para grabar una canción. Pero no tienes permitido escucharla hasta que yo lo indique-él asintió suspirando aliviado.-Ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Él me dio un beso en la frente y nos sentamos en la mesa

¿Qué pensaría del video? A mi me gusta como quedó y todavía no tiene los arreglos que se le tienen que hacer.

* * *

Ambas canciones son de Demi Lovato...La primera se llama Gift of a friend y la segunda lightweight...

Las luces de papel q hablan salen en un video llamado "Hello" de Karmin...son esas luces en bolas que son super lieras que se ven en el video... a eso me refiero...

¿Que les parecio?...

Paty4Hale

15/12/12


	14. Chapter 13: El sexo del bebe

**HOLA HERMOSAS! LAMENTO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR TANTO PARA UN NUEVO CAP, SIMPLEMENTE HE ESTADO COUPADA CON LA UNI, MAS MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ADEMAS HE ESTADO LEYENDOME UNOS LIBROS (Los tres de fifty shades of grey -los recomiendo- y otro que se llama Beautiful disaster -su escritora es Jamie McGuire-excelente libro, hermoso...lo amaran)... y tengo en lectura cumbres borrascosas:)...**

**espero poder actualizar mis historias, durante los fines de semana o algun dia de la semana que tenga libre...pido paciencia porque este trimestre en la uni lo tengo un poco fuerte:)...**

**Gracias por sus reviews y alertas...AMARAN ESTE CAPI LO SE:)**

**AL FINAL ADELANTO!**

* * *

**Hollywood Life**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El sexo del bebé.**

**EDWARD POV**

El cuerpo de Bella no estaba reaccionando muy bien al embarazo y estaba preocupado, lo poco que comía lo vomitaba, y solo podía procesar alimentos como sopas, gelatina, caldos de pollo, cereal, yogurt, agua y su bendito jugo de durazno. Pero si comía carne, pollo, arroz o alimentos de ese estilo terminaba vomitando.

Estaba ansioso porque llegara la cita con el ginecobstetra para que le hiciera una dieta a Bella a ver si tenía idea de que alimentos podía procesar mejor.

Mi madre había dicho que era normal que tuviera ese tipo de complicaciones porque era una madre primeriza y siempre estuvo bajo regímenes alimenticios diferentes al que tiene ahora por el embarazo(1)

Pero por otro lado, estaba hermosa, su mirada estaba iluminada, y hablaba con tanta pasión y admiración de _nuestro _bebé que me encontraba bastante impaciente para que llegara. La prensa nos había estado acosando para que dijéramos algo de que era lo que había cambiado en nosotros para hacer todo juntos, desde cuidar a nuestra sobrina Melanie, o ir a almorzar, o a visitar a unos amigos o simplemente ir al parque porque Bella se sentía claustrofóbica. Me preguntaba si en verdad no veían la pansa de mi prometida.

Y hablando de prensa estaban hablando de mi prometida en el programa de las estrellas que a ella le encanta ver. Nunca entenderé la afición de las chicas por la farándula, los chismes, es simplemente raro.

El hombre hizo un comentario sugestivo hacia la sobrealimentación de Bella, y la mujer rió y dijo lo mas obvio del planeta. "Bella Swan Hale esta embarazada, y sumando dos mas dos, es claro que es de Edward Cullen". Definitivamente la brillantez de estos dos estaba por el cielo (nótese el sarcasmo)

Bella tenía 4 meses de embarazo ya, y los chicos del set de Hell`s Heart se alegraron muchísimo cuando les contamos que íbamos a ser padres y que pronto nos casaríamos, y la alegría con la que los chicos de mi serie recibieron la noticia, nos ayudó muchísimo a sobrellevar el malestar de Bella.

-Pon E!**(N/A: no se me ocurrió otro canal de farándula xD)**-gritó Bella entrando en la cocina con el teléfono en su oreja.

Cambié el canal confundido por su insistencia y me encontré viendo los cortes comerciales de ese canal, dirigí mi vista confundido hacia la figura de mi embarazada prometida y ella me dedico una sonrisa de "espera y veras" esas en las que te dicen que saben algo que tu no.

Volví mi atención al televisor para ver justo a tiempo como comenzaba un video musical de alguien. Cuando la chica comenzó a cantar me di cuenta que era un video de Bella.

Comenzó con ella aplicándose el maquillaje y arreglando su ropa para algo, luego caminando por la calle como si buscara algo, luego subió corriendo unas escaleras de emergencia, de esas que sobresalen de los edificios y se quedó en la azotea del edifico cantando con estas luces de papel que ves en el barrio chino o en las películas extrañas de persecuciones en New York. Era asombroso el video, el vestuario, la voz, los efectos, las luces, su expresión, hasta apareció Paul en el video, como si fuera él el chico por el que ella se desvive. Él le dio vueltas tomando sus brazos por sus muñecas y sus cabezas mirando al cielo nocturno iluminado por las luces de papel. Era de verdad asombroso. Y el video culminó con Paul inclinándose hacia el rostro de Bella con la intención de besarla, o bueno el chico al que el representaba en el video la quería besar.

Al principio cuando Bella comenzó a filmar la película me preocupé de que se enamorara de Paul, ya que siendo su co-protagonista debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y claro, los besos en pantalla me ponían verde de celos, pero cuando ella no mostró ningún tipo de interés hacia él mis irracionales celos se disiparon y se quedaron en mi como un vergonzoso secreto.

A Juzgar por la apariencia física de Bella, el video debía llevar unos dos meses o un mes en post-producción porque ella ahora estaba bastante embarazada, es decir, su barriga era notoria, y hermosa.

-¿Te gustó?-su mirada nerviosa se dirigió al televisor donde los presentadores de un programa hablaban del video de Bella.

-Es asombroso.- y con eso me quedaba corto.-¿Era eso lo que hacías el día que casi me da un infarto pensando en que te había pasado Dios sabia que?

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Yo rodé los ojos y la abracé por la cintura, besando su brazo-No seas tímida, Bella. El video es asombroso, me quedo corto. De verdad se nota que te apasiona lo que haces.-ella me miró con una sonrisa.-Ahora vístete que tenemos que ir con el médico. Ya quiero ver si tendré que espantar mocosos o enseñar a conquistar chicas.-Bella rió a carcajadas ante lo que dije y se fue a vestir.

..

..

-¿De verdad quieren saber que sexo es el bebé?-bromeó el médico cuando tenía el ecosonograma de Bella impreso para que nos quedáramos con algunas imágenes del día en que supimos si era una bebe o un bebe.

-Si!-exclamó Bella, y si el médico seguía de esa manera, tendría a una enojada embarazada pateándole el trasero o las joyas de la familia.

-Bueno, bueno…si insisten…es un niño. Un gran y sano niño

-Bien. Tendré que enseñar a conquistar….-Bella me miró con una expresión divertida. Pero tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Tendría un niño. UN NIÑO! Y si no fuera un adulto responsable que tiene que llevar a casa a su sensible esposa, me pondría a saltar y gritarlo! Estaba tan ilusionado. Un niño!. No tengo nada en contra de las niñas, pero era justicia tener un niño como primer hijo luego de tener a un torbellino rosa, morado y blanco por toda la casa mientras crecía.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de una hiperactiva mini Alice. Dios bendiga la paciencia de Jasper. Es decir, amo a mi hermana, y daría mi vida por ella, pero es que ella pone a prueba la paciencia de un santo.

El médico le dio una dieta a Bella, la cual tenía que seguir al pie de la letra si quería estar sana y fuerte si quería dar a luz de manera natural, y si quería mantener al bebé tan sano como lo estaba debía de hacer todo al pie de la letra, sin derecho a pataleo.

Al salir de la consulta con el médico decidimos ir a casa de mis padres, que se estaban mudando a este estado ya que querían estar cerca de su primer nieto y de Melanie a la que consideraban una nieta postiza.

Al entrar en la casa mi madre vio que Bella tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado e inmediatamente se preocupó al nivel que solo Esme sabe hacerlo, volviéndose paranoica y viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Está todo bien?- Su ansiedad era palpable a metros de distancia.

Bella me miró y yo asentí sonriendo emocionado como un niño en navidad.

-Hoy fuimos al ginecólogo-cuando tu novia/prometida está embarazada dejas de usar "ella fue al ginecólogo" y comienzas a utilizar "nosotros fuimos al ginecólogo". Es una diferencia divertida pero importante.

-¿y?-instó mi padre apareciendo a mi lado.

-Ya sabemos el sexo del bebé-informé sintiéndome tan contento.

-¿y?!-insistió mi padre.

-Es un niño!-respondió Bella llorando emocionada de nuevo.

Mi madre gritó abrazando a Bella y riendo emocionada. Su primer nieto era un niño, ya me imaginaba a mi madre malcriando a mi hijo. Rodé los ojos ante el pensamiento pero estaba demasiado emocionado.

Mi padre me dio un abrazo y me felicitó.

-Gané Esme

-¿Apostaron a nuestras espaldas?-preguntó Bella sorprendida sentándose en el sillón ya que por su prominente vientre se cansaba rápido.

MI padre se encogió de hombros, poco afectado por la acusación.

-¿Quiero saber cual fue la apuesta?-Algo me decía que no quería saberlo.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza luciendo resignada, pero poco afectada por haber apostado a costillas de su hijo y su nieto.

-¿Saben para cuando podría dar a luz?-preguntó mi madre un rato después.

Estábamos en la sala viendo una película y relajándonos un rato.

-Bueno lo más probable es que sea para mediados de Diciembre o principios de Enero, según calculó el médico.-respondí abrazando más fuerte a mi novia.

Estaba tan emocionado. Un NIÑO!. Ya quería comenzar a comprar todo para él. La ropa, algunos juguetes. Oh! Decoraría el cuarto de azul. Oh! Estoy tan entusiasmado!.

-Hijo, luces como si fueras a saltar del sofá.-mi padre no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de mi, y estando los últimos meses alejados, le daba más material todavía.

-Solo estoy emocionado.-Bella me miró con una dulzura en sus ojos que casi me derrito.

-Tenían que verlo saliendo de la consulta. Lo que le faltaba era tener un letrero de neón que dijera que iba a ser papá de un niño.-¿Ahora mi prometida es la que se burla de mi?

-Papá, mira lo que haces. Eres una mala influencia para Bella-suspiré exageradamente.

-Al menos sirvo de mala influencia- mi mamá le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Creo que alguien dormirá en el sofá hoy-murmuró Bella solo para que yo oyera y no pude contener la carcajada que salió de lo más profundo de mi ser.

…

…

Solo tres meses más y tendría a mi hijo en mis brazos. Estaba cada vez más ansioso, las citas con el ginecólogo eran más seguidas desde los cuatro meses.

Bella afortunadamente había pasado de vomitar todo lo que consumía a comer más de lo normal. Era gratificante ver que mi hijo estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, y con ello, ella ganaba más salud. Pero el tema del parto natural me tenía los nervios de punta y estaba nervioso.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas. No sucederá nada. A lo mejor muchas horas en trabajo de parto, pero es normal. Por favor relájate-Ella no entendía, que si algo le sucedía a ella, yo me podría morir, y me dolería en el alma, si llegara a perder a alguno de los dos en el proceso.

Hablé con Emmett y me dijo que él tuvo el mismo miedo cuando supo que estaban esperando a Melanie, y mis padres me decían que era el miedo de un padre primerizo, y me consolaba con que el médico me dijera que mi esposa tenía la fuerza para superar el parto como otra cuestión más, sin grandes sucesos, y bastante bien.

Asi que confiando en el criterio de todos los que me rodeaban, me relajé en los brazos de Bella apoyando mi mejilla en su vientre y recibiendo de buen gusto los pequeños golpecitos que sentía.

Mi bebé había comenzado a patear hacía apenas una semana, según Alice (que ahora parecía una experta en bebés) era porque se estaba acomodando para tener más espacio. Emmett y mi padre se burlaban de que mi hijo sería un niño bastante grande y hacían bromas indecentes acerca del parto, infundiéndole con eso, un poco de temor acerca de cuanto le dolería a Bella alumbrar a nuestro bebé.

-¿Has pensado en un nombre?

Yo si había pensado en varios.

-Me gusta Andrew.-murmuró ella adormilada.

Andrew…era un nombre bastante lindo, imponente.

-Me gusta. Podríamos llamarlo Drew de cariño.-Bella sonrió.

-Andrew Cullen Swan…¿no deberíamos ponerle un segundo nombre?-Sentía que estaba jugando un juego de estos donde tienes que adivinar lo que el otro piensa.

-Edward….

-No le pondré mi nombre a mi hijo. Eso lo hacían mis bisabuelos y nunca entendí como mi bisabuela podía distinguir cuando hablaban de su hijo y cuando de su esposo (2)

-Edward..Cállate….tengo sueño…Mañana podemos ver que nombres le ponemos…

-Oh! Lo siento!-le di un beso en el vientre, otro en la frente, apagué la luz y mientras ella dormía yo pensaba en como llamar a mi hijo.

Me gustaba el nombre de Andrew, pero a secas no me parecía muy lindo, es decir yo era Edward Anthony, mi hermana Mary Alice, y mi futura esposa Isabella Marie…Humm….

Andrew Anthony…no

Andrew Samuel…NO!

Christian Andrew…me gustaba

Christian Andrew Cullen Swan…no sonaba mal, aun así podía llamarlo Drew por cariño.

…

…

Bella había estado encantada con el nombre cuando despertó en la mañana. Christian Andrew Cullen Swan sería un niño bastante consentido y querido.

Este día Bella estaba un poco apagada, silenciosa, pensativa.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?-Abracé su cintura por la espalda, apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza.

Ella se pegó más a mi.-Los extraño.-Al principio no entendía a quienes se refería hasta que la sentí temblar debajo de mi.

La madre de Rosalie y Bella había fallecido unos años después de haber nacido Bella, murió por un ataque cardíaco, sorpresivo para todos, ya que según los recuerdos de Bella, su madre era una mujer muy sana y activa. El padre de Rosalie había abandonado a su madre, dejándola con una hija recién nacida. Allí es donde entra el padrastro de Rosalie, Charlie Swan. Él se casó con la madre de Bella y Rosalie, y crió a Rose como su hija, pero por muchos intentos que Charlie hiciera para darle su apellido a Rose, su esposa no quería. Así que Rose se quedó con el apellido de su madre, Hale, mientras que Bella al ser hija natural de Charlie con su esposa, si recibió ambos apellidos. Swan Hale. Pero cuando ambos fallecieron, Bella quería ser conocida como Bella Hale, ninguna quería ser asociada al fallecimiento del famoso director ni de una estupenda guionista.

Pero se que una parte de ella los tendría siempre presente. Rosalie me dice que ve los ojos de su madre en su hija, tan azules como el cielo mismo. Y a su padre en como Melanie saca la lengua ligeramente en concentración. ¿Me pregunto que parecidos tendrá nuestro hijo con sus padres?.

-Cariño, ellos siempre estarán presentes. Estarás con nosotros cuando estés alumbrando a Drew, cuando lo estemos criando, cuando le estemos curando la rodilla porque se cayo en el parque, cuando lo estemos llevando a su primera vacuna, cuando venga por primera vez a casa con nosotros. Siempre estarán con nosotros. Es natural que los extrañes, pero piensa que solo se fueron para poder formar parte de Melanie y de nuestro hijo.

Ella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y presionó su rostro contra mi pecho…-Te amo. Eres asombroso.

* * *

(1) No se en que medida la dieta que se lleva antes del embarazo afecta al mismo, pero me parecio logico, jaja

(2) Lo que dice Edward de que su bisabuela llamo a su hijo igual que a su esposo sucede en mi familia...Mi abuelo se llamaba igual que uno de sus hijos, y este tio tiene un sobrino (mi primo) que tiene el mismo nombre...pero no contentos con eso, otra de mis tías tuvo que llamar a su hijo igual que su padre pero cambiandole el seugndo nombre, pero ya va...tengo otro tio que tiene dos hijos, a que no adivinan? SI! uno de sus hijos se llama igual que èl... oh! pero tengo otro tio por parte de mi papa que se llama igual que su hijo... y saben quien mas? mi papa se llamaba como se llama mi abuelo... y mi tia como su hija...a que tengo una familia muy original?...ME CONFUNDO CON TANTAS PERSONAS QUE SE LLAMAN IGUAL! Y SIEMPRE ESTAN JUNTAS...PORQUE MORPHY LO DICE JJAJAJAJA

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**-¿Cómo estan?**

**-Los dos estan bien...**

**Mi madre suspiró-eso es una buena noticia.**

**Yo apenas podía contener la risa. Estaba alucinado. Definitiamente tomado por sorpresa ante la situacion.**

**-¡¿DOS?!-EXCLAMO.-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON DOS?**

* * *

**la que adivine lo que sucede en el adelanto se le deciara el siguiente capitulo! **

**Dejen reviews!:):) nos leemos**

**Paty4Hale**

**23/01/13**


	15. Chapter 14: Por partida doble

**hola hermosasss!gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, sus favoritos, y su paciencia!:)... **

**Este capi va dedicado a Stewpatz por ser la primera en adivinar que Bella tendría gemelos...Muchas lo adivinaron pero ella fue la primera jejeje..**

**Creo que este es el ultimo capi, a lo mejor el siguiente es el epílogo, con la boda y a lo mejor algo de la luna de miel ( si es que tienen una jeje todavia no lo se)...**

**Espero que les guste ! nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

Hollywood Life

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Por partida doble.**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba por cumplir los nueve meses y mi barriga parecía que iba a explotar, no se que tan grande puede ser un bebe, pero estoy segura que tan grande no son. Es anormal, pero me encanta. Mi humor era un poco cambiante, Edward a veces no sabia cómo reaccionar ante mis arranques de risa histérica, o a mis lamentos depresivos. Pero a mi cuñado Emmett, esto parecía divertirle muchísimo, no perdí oportunidad para meterse conmigo, me decía desde globo terráqueo, hasta ballena, o vaca, algunas veces lo ignoraba, si estaba de buen humor, pero la única vez que vi a mi hermana con verdaderas ganas de asesinar a su esposo, fue ayer, me dijo globo terráqueo ( el insulto más suave que me ha dado) pero yo estaba muy sensible, y me lancé a llorar, ahora que lo veo con perspectiva es divertido, pero Rosalie quería asesinarlo y mi sobrina Melanie también se había enfadado con su padre.

Hoy estábamos en casa de Rosalie pasando la tarde, pues estábamos un poco aburridos en casa, bueno, yo estaba aburrida en casa, y Edward no quería que me estresara. Emmett había sido perdonado con la condición de que debía hacer lo que yo quisiera, cuando yo quisiera, durante un mes.

Esta vez me estaba riendo porque Alice, la tímida, y sensible Alice había hecho que Emmett sintiera vergüenza, haciendo que a su vez se ahogara con el trago de agua que estaba tomando. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme, cuando por fin nos calmamos, me di cuenta de que no era la barriga lo que me dolía, eran contracciones que estaba teniendo, así como hacía unas dos semanas había sentido.

La contracción paró, pero oh! Sentí algo deslizarse por mi pierna, y gracias a mis shorts de maternidad pude ver un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por ella.

-Edward-Tomé su mano nerviosa. Él me miró sonriendo, pero al ver mi rostro, toda sonrisa desapreció.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-Dada la impresión yo solo pude señalar mi pierna para hacerle entender que iba dar a luz.

-Mierda!.-En un parpadeo me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó al auto.-Rosalie, en casa está el bolso de Bella y el bebé preparado. Rompió fuentes, la llevo al hospital. Alice avisa a mi madre. Emmett, Jasper vengan conmigo.

Mientras Emmett manejaba y Jasper estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Edward me ayudaba con las respiraciones para controlar las contracciones.

Llegamos en tiempo record al hospital, y todo era un borrón de caras, yo sólo sentía ese horrible dolor en mi vientre, las contracciones no eran tan seguidas pero dolía como el infierno.

-Aún no estas muy dilatada. Respira Bella.-Ordeno suavemente el doctor Gerandy, quien al parecer asistiría mi parto.

..

No se cuantas horas habían pasado, pero era un calvario, estaba sudando, adolorida, agotada, quería dormir, pero el dolor de las contracciones no me dejaba.

El doctor dijo que faltaba poco para que dilatara por completo.

Edward solo hacía el estresante sonido "sshh" mientras acariciaba mi frente y mi vientre. Ya quería verlo a él pasar por esto.

-AHHHHHH!-esta contracción había dolido más que las otras.

-Tu puedes nena, respira profundo-Vi los ojos de mi prometido, y además de emoción había ansiedad. Lo amaba, pero lo tendré en cuarentena.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella llevaba como seis horas en trabajo de parto y me tenía mortificado, no sabia cuanto tardaban estas cosas, pero no sabia que estaría tanto tiempo bajo el dolor de las contracciones, aún cuando le pusieron la epidural sabia que le dolía.

-Oh Cullen, estás en cuarentena-gruño cuando vino otra contracción. No sabia si reírme o mantenerme serio.

Dos horas más y aún no dilataba todavía. Los chicos habían optado por irse a casa pues por lo visto esto iba para largo. ¿Cuántas horas tardaría? Estaba ansioso por que Bella dejara de tener dolor, pero también estaba ansioso por sostener a mi hijo en mis brazos.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría mi cabello o el de Bella?¿Y los ojos? Se ve que sería grande, pero ya quería verlo, de alguna manera el sostenerlo en brazos haría todo más real, menos un sueño.

Dos horas más, el doctor apareció de nuevo.

-Bien Bella. Parece que en casi nada dilatarás por completo. Falta un centímetro. Parece que tu hijo no quiere salir todavía-Tenia que darle crédito al hombre. Bella estaba furiosa, agotada, estaba llorando recostada en mi pecho porque se sentía frustrada. Y diez hora atendiendo a una mujer que tenía aspecto de querer sacarle los ojos al médico y comportarte con una sonrisa, era admirable.

-AHHHHHH!-el último grito nos tomó a todos por sorpresa y estaba casi seguro de que Bella iba a dar a luz ya.

El doctor Gerandy se situó entre sus piernas y sonrió emocionado. ¿Era así cada alumbramiento? Debería tener cierta emoción recibir un bebé.

-Bien Bella. La próxima contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas.-Le di un beso en la frente a Bella y murmuré palabras de aliento en su oído.

Bella comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, y paró con la respiración agitada. Posé un beso en su mejilla colorada. Vamos nena, solo un poco más. No vocalicé mis pensamientos porque si ahora estaba en cuarentena, me castraba si hablaba. Nunca se sabe con una mujer que esta pariendo.

Pujó varias veces más y escuchamos el sonido más hermoso del mundo. El sonido que nos indicaba que nuestro bebé había salido al mundo.

-papá. Corta el cordón umbilical-con una sonrisa emocionada tomé las tijeras que el Doctor me extendía y corté el cordón. Bella recibió a Drew en sus brazos con una sonrisa cansada y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Ahmm Bella. Cuando venga la próxima contracción puja fuerte. Parece que no solo tienes uno sino dos.- ¿Gemelos? ¿Cómo no lo vimos en los ecos?

Tomé a Drew en mis brazos mientras Bella pujó para dar a luz a nuestro segundo hermoso hijo. Papá por partida doble. Estaba que saltaba en una pata.

-Es una hermosa señorita.- NIÑA!

Corté el cordón umbilical y Bella recibió a nuestra hija en sus brazos, llorando mientras reía sorprendida. Aún así, sudada, roja, agotada era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Te amo-Susurré en su oído y me incliné para darle un beso en sus labios.

Dos enfermeras se llevaron a nuestros gemelos para limpiarlos, revisarlos y hacer los exámenes de rutina.

-¿Cómo se llamará la niña?-preguntó Bella sonriéndome cansada una vez que la limpiaron y le hicieron la cura.

Estábamos en la habitación descansando tras once horas de trabajo de parto. Pensé un poco en los nombres y me recordé de un libro que había leído, había una chica que tenía un nombre que me había encantado.

-Me gusta Abigail, de cariño podemos llamarla Abby.-Bella me dio una sonrisa acuosa y asintió cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Me recosté en el sillón que había en la habitación y cuando me estaba quedando dormido unos golpecitos en la puerta me trajeron de vuelta.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, y lo primero que vi fue un montón de globos azules con una canasta enorme y un oso de peluche. Me retiré de la puerta y dejé que quien fuera que traía el encargo entrara. El chico dejó el regalo y en un susurro nos felicitó a Bella y a mi. Me alegraba que no hubiera armado un show por ser quienes éramos.

Tomé la tarjetita que había en el encargo y ésta rezaba " Felicidades por su hijo. Con cariño tus compañeros de Wild Horses" sonreí divertido ante la tarjeta. Estos chicos eran mi segunda familia.

Ya que el sueño se me había quitado encendí la televisión, le quité todo el volumen para no despertar a Bella y mirando cualquier cosa esperé a que llegaran los chicos o bajaran a mis hijos del retén. Estaba tan emocionado.

…

…

…

Unas horas después Bella despertó justo a tiempo, porque estaba abriendo la puerta a dos enfermeras que traían consigo las cunitas con mis bebés. Gracias a Dios que habíamos comprado monitos unisex, no creo que a Abby le hubiera hecho mucha gracia vestir de azul.

Una enfermera comentó que mis hijos se habían adelantado pues querían pasar San Valentín con Bella y conmigo. Y hasta que lo mencionó, no había caído en cuenta que faltaban cinco días para San Valentín.

Bella rió ante la mención de San Valentín y me alegré de saber que se sentía mejor.

Las enfermeras se fueron, pero volvió a sonar la puerta, al próximo que tocara lo lanzaría por la ventana.

Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a otro chico con varios arreglos más pequeños que el que los chicos de la serie habían enviado.

Uno era de mis padres, otro de Rosalie , Emmett y Melanie y el tercero era de mi hermana con Jasper. Todavía me preguntaba cuando se casarían esos dos. Ya vivían juntos, no entendía que estaba esperando Jasper para pedirle matrimonio.

-Edward..-Me acerqué a la cama rápidamente lo que hizo que Bella riera-Sólo te iba a decir que me pasaras a Abby, quiero cargarla.-Yo sonreí embobado y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue besar a Bella. Estaba demasiado feliz para controlarme.

Si la visión de Bella desnuda me había parecido hermosa una vez, eso cambió cuando la vi acariciar su vientre cuando tenía siete meses, y claramente en esas dos oportunidades estaba ciego. No había visión más hermosa que mi prometida cargando en sus brazos a nuestra pequeña.

-¿Qué te parece niña? Tu padre dice que quiere espantar mocosos y enseñar a conquistar-hizo una pausa y le dio un besito en la frente-solo esperemos que no se equivoque de niño cuando de sus lecciones.-Yo me reí y ella alzó su vista guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Significa eso que ya no estoy en cuarentena?-bromeé.

-Oh! Si lo estás. Once horas Cullen. Lo pensare muy bien la próxima vez que decida tener relaciones con usted-su sonrisa solo indicaba que estaba bromeando, o eso esperaba.

Cuando iba a tomar a Christian en mis brazos, mi celular sonó. Decidí responder, en lugar de ignorarlo como quería.

-Hola mamá-Bella me sonrió con cariño y volvió su atención a Abby.

-¿Cómo están?-Me alegraba saber que era la primera preocupación de mi madre.

-Los dos están bien…

Mi madre suspiró –Eso es una buena noticia.

Yo apenas podía contener la risa. Estaba alucinad. Definitivamente tomado por sorpresa ante tal situación.

Puse el teléfono en alta voz para que Bella escuchara la conversación. Unos minutos más tarde mi madre pareció caer en cuenta de que había algo que faltaba

-¡¿DOS?!-exclamó-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON DOS?

Bella rió entretenida.

-Dos Esme. Gemelos. Christian Andrew y Abigail Elizabeth- respondió Bella-ambos hermosos y completamente saludables.

Mi madre emitió un gritito por teléfono y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el tono del teléfono. Nos había colgado la llamada.

Alguien tocó la puerta repetidas veces. O Emmett o mi hermana bastante impaciente y tras darle permiso para que pasara vi que eran Emmett y Rose quienes entraban, junto con Melanie.

-¿DOS?-exclamó Emmett impresionado.

Rosalie rió-O tú tienes muy buena puntería-me señaló-O tú eres muy fértil-señaló a su hermana.

-Yo diría que las dos-respondió Bella sin vergüenza alguna.

…

El resto del día pasó de ese modo, algunos de mis compañeros de Wild Horses nos visitaron, mi director, el director de Bella, Paul con su novia, mis padres, quienes estaban desbordando orgullo por ser abuelos. Y al día siguiente nos vimos en las noticias, en el canal de farándula y en muchos sitios.

"Edward Cullen y la pequeña Hale le dan la bienvenida al mundo a su primer hijo" JA! Claramente no tenían la noticia como era.

Aquí, con todas estas personas rodeándonos, con Drew en brazos de Bella y Abby en los míos, era donde quería estar. Por siempre y para siempre. Mi propio final-comienzo, feliz.


	16. EPÍLOGO: forever a Hollywood life

**HOLA HERMOSAAAS! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!:) **

**ESTE ES EL CAPI DONDE DIGO ADIOS A ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, AME ESCRIBIRLA, ME REI MUCHISIMO MIENTRAS LO HACÍA!...Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES HAYAN DISFRUTADO TAMBIEN ESTA HISTORIA!:)**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN OTRA HISTORIA:)**

**PD1: visiten "till the end of the day" es una nueva historia, y el summary y la explicacion esta todo dentro del primer capítulo !:) espero poder actualizarla mañana!:)**

**PD2: la cancion de este capi es "when love comes around" de College 11.. ( es muy buena y bonita oiganla)**

**Me despido !:) **

* * *

**Hollywood Life**

* * *

**_EPÍLOGO: Forever a hollywood life._**

**BELLA POV**

Seis meses han pasado desde aquel día en que me uní con Edward, seis meses en los que hemos sido completamente felices que casi era irreal. Nuestros hijos eran los niños más adorables pero los más inquietos también, dándonos con ello, noches en vela porque lloraban mucho, comían como Emmett y eran tan tercos como yo.

Pero eran adorables. Ahora tenían 1 año de edad y provocaba comérselos. Habíamos sido fotografiados varias veces con Abby y Drew en el parque, y hemos sido tildados como los padres amorosos y dedicados.

Edward y yo nos habíamos casado seis meses después de que nacieran nuestros hijos y como luna de miel hicimos un pequeño viaje a Hawai con nuestros pequeños a disfrutar de un pequeño tiempo a solas, para conectarnos bien con Abby y Drew.

Estaba vistiendo a Drew, que era el más inquieto, Dios es como su padre, inquieto cuando quiere hacer algo.

-Christian Andrew, por favor quédate tranquilo para poder terminar de vestirte!-para ser tan pequeño es demasiado intranquilo. Era divertido en realidad.

Entonces él estiró sus manitas hacia adelante, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, sabía que estaba llamando a Edward que acababa de llegar, solía hacer ese gesto cuando su papá se aproximaba.

Con un poco de resistencia terminé de colocarle el pantalón para liberarlo y que gateara hacia su papá. Edward babeaba por sus hijos. Era hermoso verlo jugando con ellos dos.

-Hola hermosa-me dio un casto beso en los labios y se agachó para tomar a Drew en sus brazos.-Hola a ti también campeón.-besó su regordeta mejilla ganándose una sonrisa desdentada.-¿Abby?-preguntó mirándome a mi.

-Durmiendo-él rió. Nuestra hija era una dormilona empedernida, pero cuando se despertaba y se unía a su hermano, podrían tumbar la casa completa en un solo parpadeo.

Esme y Carlisle vendrían a la tarde para quedarse con Drew y Abby mientras nosotros íbamos a la última premiación del año. Era importante, esta vez Edward estaba nominado a mejor villano de película por su papel de un filántropo millonario, que desbanca a sus socios con sucios trucos y asesinatos a sangre fría. La película había sido asombrosa y esperaba con todo mi corazón que ganara pues se había esforzado muchísimo.

Luego de un buen rato, Drew se durmió en los brazos de Edward, quien babeaba por él. Se veían tan tiernos juntos que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Cuando Edward puso a Drew en su cuna y regresó con un tentempié para pasar el rato, me acurruqué a su lado completamente drenada. Los minutos que había estado él fuera comprando el almuerzo sirvieron para que Abby se durmiera pero Drew diera la guerra para vestirlo.

Edward me abrazó contra él y me dio un beso en la frente. Seguía siendo tan dulce como el primer día, aquél día en que me llamó por teléfono y me invitó a salir, aquél día que Emmett me dio el consejo de si Edward me quería, nada ni nadie lo espantaría y henos aquí, tan enamorados como el primer día, con dos hermoso hijos a los cuales cuidar con nuestra vida y a los cuales amábamos sin importar cuan tremendos e inquietos fueran.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir a la gala? Estás muy cansada Bella…

Negué con la cabeza y le di un beso en la barbilla.

-Quiero ir.-Y si Esme y Carlisle se habían ofrecido para cuidar a los terremoticos, bien podía aprovechar la ventaja.

…

Una hora después, Abby y Drew seguían durmiendo, y Edward y yo aprovechamos un poco de ese silencio para comenzar a vestirnos. No tardamos mucho tiempo, lo hicimos todo rápido.

Mientras Edward terminaba de vestirse (él alegó que se vestiría una vez que yo estuviera lista, pues él solo se ponía el traje y estaba listo) aproveché para darles una revisada a los chicos. Estaban como angelitos durmiendo. Abby con su dedito pulgar en su boca y Drew despatarrado por la cuna pero aferrado a una mantita que le habíamos regalado cuando cumplió un añito. A Abby le dimos una muñeca, y la llevaba para todos lados. Les di un beso, sintiéndome un poco mal por dejarlos. Era la primera vez que salíamos sin ellos desde que nacieron y comenzaba a preguntarme si era una buena idea.

-Hola querida-Esme se situó a mi lado abrazándome por un hombro y mirando a sus nietos- Son tan tiernos-Yo sonreí orgullosa. Si, eran tiernos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Me siento un poco mal al dejarlos toda la noche…-Esme me miró y me sonrió con ternura, dándome una caricia maternal en la mejilla.

-Es una buena idea querida. No te preocupes. Aunque se lo que se siente, cuando los abuelos de Edward se ofrecieron a cuidarlo cuando tenía cinco meses para que Carlisle y yo saliéramos a cenar, casi me encadeno a la cuna para no salir, por mucho que quería salir un rato. Es normal. Pero ve y diviértete, y canta como si no hubiera mañana.- Siempre admiraría a Esme, su fortaleza y su dedicación.

Les di un beso a mis bebés una vez más, embriagándome de ese exquisito olor a bebé, y seguí a Esme a la cocina, le di todas las indicaciones de que hacer en caso de que surgiera algún inconveniente.

-Bella, tranquila. Todo estará bien- Ella me sonrió divertida. Pero es que ser madre primeriza no era fácil.

-¿Y Carlisle?-pregunté dándome cuenta que no lo había visto.

-Está ayudando a Edward con la corbata. Te lo juro hija, tiene casi 24 años y aún no sabe atarse la corbata-yo me reí porque era cierto. Desde que Jasper me presentó a Edward por primera vez, él siempre ha tenido problemas con las corbatas. Recordé lo divertida que me pareció su cara de vergüenza cuando Alice arregló su corbata en público esa noche.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jasper me había llamado alegando que quería salir conmigo, pues teníamos tiempo que no hablábamos. Era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y un gran actor. Y éramos tan unidos que si no estuviera con Jacob en este momento la gente inventaría que tenemos algo romántico_

_Así que aquí estaba, en la fiesta elegante que había organizado. Yo tenía un vestido de tirantes de corte romano con escote cuadrado y de color morado, con unos tacones negros del mismo tono que mis accesorios. _

_Gente que no conocía me saludaba e intentaba hablar conmigo, por su puesto, era la muy mencionada "pequeña Hale", la loca, la divertida, la que no sigue parámetros y la que está saliendo con un sexy jugador de Fútbol americano. Realmente no me gustaba que la gente fingiera conocerme._

_Así que en un intento de esconderme subí a la habitación de Jasper, tan escondida, que sólo alguien que se aventurara a conocer la casa podría encontrarla._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a un emocionado Jasper Withlock, en todo su esplendor, cabellos rubios rizados, ojos azules, y una sonrisa encantadora. Jasper era un chico guapo, no lo negaría, y su encanto sureño lo hacía aún más agradable, pero siempre lo consideraría mi mejor amigo y mi hermano en muchos sentidos._

_-Isabella Swan Hale!-bramó sonriendo. Tan contradictorio como él mismo-¿Qué haces escondida?-se sentó a mi lado en su cama._

_Habíamos compartido cama, claro, la única vez que me había emborrachado en su casa y me había quedado dormida en su cama porque "era cómoda, suavecita y calientita" él rió a carcajadas cuando desperté a su lado y me dijo que la había pasado muy bien anoche. El terror que había sentido fue sustituido por humor cuando me di cuenta que solo estaba jugando conmigo._

_-Intento esconderme de aquellos que creen conocerme. Sabes que no me gusta que hagan eso.-él me conocía desde que tenía memoria, estuvo al lado de Rose y mío cuando nuestros padres murieron, yo era muy pequeña como para recordar bien como fue, pero Rose si lo recordaba y era la más afectada de las dos._

_-Bueno conozco a dos personas que estoy seguro estarán encantados de conocerte.- se levantó tan rápido de la cama que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para estabilizarse. Cuando los abrió me extendió su mano derecha._

_-No chicos.-Advertí. _

_-Es solo uno, y su hermana. Lo prometo. No planeo nada malo.- no pasé por alto ese nada malo. Lo miré con desconfianza pero asentí tomando su mano y dejando que me guiara hasta la sala de nuevo._

_Al llegar a donde estaban sus amigos, vi a una chica menudita, bajita, de cabello negro corto de espaldas a nosotros regañando a un chico de cabellos cobrizos, ojos esmeraldas y mejillas rojas como un tomate. _

_-No se cuántas veces te he enseñado a atarte la corbata. Que vergüenza Edward…-Entonces el chico fijó sus ojos en mí y yo solo le sonreí burlonamente. Jasper tenía el mismo problema con las corbatas._

_Jazz se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica._

_-Alice, Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y mi hermana, Bella. Bells ellos son los hermanos Cullen, Edward y Alice.-la chica que respondía al nombre de Alice parecía comerse a Jazz con la mirada mientras Edward me sonreía. Era un chico guapo, pero había algo en él que lo hacía diferente al encanto de Jacob. No sabía que pero era algo cautivante. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Cuando volví en mi, me di cuenta que estábamos en el auto llegando a la alfombra roja. Wow, cuanto tiempo estuve recordando.

-Hasta que por fin vuelves.-Edward tenía su mano derecha en mi regazo.

-Recordaba tu primer problema con las corbatas en público-él gimió bajito y yo sonreí triunfante. Fiel a mi promesa de esa noche, no dejaría que olvidara como presencié que una chica de casi la mitad de su estatura lo regañara de manera tan evidente.

Iba a añadir algo más pero llegamos a la alfombra roja y bajamos del auto negro que nos llevó. Los fans siempre nos apoyaban. Gritaban nuestros nombres, y al igual que nuestra primera premiación juntos, nos separamos en la alfombra roja para firmar autógrafos y ser fotografiados por los paparazis y asediados por los periodistas en busca de una declaración.

_-Isabella! -_una periodista captó mi atención con semejante vozarrón gritando mi nombre. Me acerqué dudosa y sorprendida.- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche?-preguntó

"Buscándome" pensé sarcásticamente en mi mente pero decidí dar una respuesta amable-Bastante bien gracias.-Sonreí.

-Hemos oído que has dado a luz, no solo a uno sino a dos bebés hace casi un año, has estado fuera del radar por un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Sonreí recordando a mis dos angelitos traviesos en casa.-Bastante bien. Es una experiencia su-realista, pero mis hijos y mi esposo son la razón de mi vida. Y mis dos pequeños son la luz de mis ojos, es asombroso y no podía estar más contenta-La periodista me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno oírlo. Bueno esta fue Isabella Swan Hale. Buena suerte.-Deseó y yo seguí mi camino hasta dentro del teatro.

Esta vez Edward se sentó con los chicos del elenco de su película, mientras a mi me tocaba una fila delante de él.

…

La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin, y sentía la emoción tomando mi cuerpo, estaba un poco nerviosa como siempre que salía a cantar. ¿Les gustaría la canción? ¿Les parecería demasiado cursi?

Edward había ganado (no me extrañaba) el premio de mejor villano de película y su discurso casi me hace llorar.

-_Quiero agradecer a todos por este premio. Al director, mis compañeros de reparto que me impulsaban a poner cara de malo-todos reímos-a mis padres por impulsarme a seguir mis sueños y a mi esposa por creer en mi. Te amo hermosa-me dio una sonrisa encantadora y ante los "aaaawww" , aplausos y risas del público Edward bajó del escenario. Pero para cuando él llegara yo ya estaría en el backstage preparándome._

Para cuando faltaba media hora para mi presentación, me deslicé de mi asiento hasta detrás del escenario para prepararme. Me tocaba a mí cerrar la noche, y era un poco más tranquilizador saber que Emmett sería quien me presentaría ante el público.

Edward no sabía exactamente que querían que yo hiciera pues quería que fuera sorpresa, porque esta canción expresaba muchísimo lo que habíamos pasado, como de repente él comenzó a ser una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, tan necesarias como el aire para respirar. Tan necesario, que comencé a dudar de porque estaba con Jacob en aquél momento. Y fue tanta la necesidad que terminé perdidamente enamorada de él.

-_Es decidida, tenaz, muy buena actriz con una voz del coro celestial-todos rieron a la espera de que el presentador, que en este caso era Emmett culminara su presentación-es terca, una buena chica….Bueno en fin, es muchas cosas, pero es una gran cantante. Así que tengo el honor de presentarles a la chica que ha robado su tiempo. La pequeña Hale con su nuevo éxito "When love comes around"_

El escenario se iluminó, pero yo solo me concentré en la banda y el escenario.

-Esta es una canción que escribí como tributo de un amor tan puro. Es asombroso, como puedes pasar por cualquier situación cuando tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado.-Sonreí al público y le di al baterista la orden para que guiara el comienzo.

WHEN I SAW HIM PASSING BY  
RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYE  
I COULDNT LET THIS LOVE JUST SLIP AWAY  
SO I TOOK HIM BY THE HAND  
AND SAID HEY THERE MY FRIEND  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A WALK AROUND WITH ME

AND THEN HE LOOKED MY WAY  
I KNEW IT BE, OK

CAUSE WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
IT COMES WITHOT A SOUND  
IT MAKES ALL THE STARS SHINE SO BRIGHT  
GRAY SKIES TURN INTO BLUE  
YOU WOULD LIKE TO FEEL IT TOO  
THAT THE WAY  
THAT IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND

STOOD ALL DAY IN THE SUN  
WE WERE HAVING FUN  
TALKING BOUT THE BANDS WE LOVE TO HERE  
TOLD A SECRET IN HIS EAR  
HE WAS SUDDENLY SO NEAR  
MY HEART WAS BEATING FASTER THEN IT SHOULD

AND THEN HE REALIZED  
THIS LOVE HE COULD NOT FIGHT

CAUSE WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
IT COMES WITHOT A SOUND  
IT MAKES ALL THE STARS SHINE SO BRIGHT  
GRAY SKIES TURN INTO BLUE  
YOU WOULD LIKE TO FEEL IT TOO  
THAT THE WAY  
THAT IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND

AND THEN HE REALIZED  
THIS LOVE HE COULD NO FIGHT

CAUSE WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
IT COMES WITHOUT A SOUND  
IT MAKES ALL THE STARS SHINE SO BRIGHT  
GRAY SKIES TURN INTO BLUE  
YOU WOULD LIKE TO FEEL IT TOO  
THAT THE WAY  
THAT IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
THAT IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
THAH IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND  
THAT IT FEELS  
WHEN LOVE COMES AROUND

Mientras Emmett despedía la noche, canté otra de mis viejas canciones mientras las personas salían poco a poco del teatro. Cuando terminé de cantar, abracé a los chicos de la banda y me dirigí a la puerta del teatro para encontrarme con Edward. Emmett y Rose no irían al "_after party" _pues tenían a una hija que cuidar (que estaba en casa con Esme y Carlisle) y Alice estaba embarazada y estaba a punto de dar a luz por lo que ella y Jasper se quedaron en casa.

Edward me encontró y me besó dulcemente siendo captados por algunos flashes indiscretos.

-Un buen tributo.-Reí y le di un casto beso en la mejilla.

…

…

Resultó que dos días después de la premiación Alice dio a luz a un hermoso barón al que llamaron Josh, el pequeño era la copia de Jasper, cabellos rubios rizados, una sonrisa desdentada matadora pero al parecer había heredado los ojos verde grisáceos de su madre y su hiperactividad también, pues el niño no dormía más que unas tres horas, y aunque no llorara, era bastante curioso, mirando todo a su alrededor con asombro.

Emmett bromeaba diciendo que Josh y Drew serían los juguetes de Molly y Abby, y que ellas dos serían las protegidas de sus primos. No pude estar más de acuerdo.

Así seguimos que continuamos viviendo bajos los reflectores, bajo la mirada de los paparazis, viendo como nuestros pequeños se convertían en una pandilla unida y protectora.

_**FIN.**_


	17. NOTA(SERA ELIMINADA DESPUES)

_POR POLITICAS DE LA PAGINA ME HAN BORRADO " Till the end of the day" POR LO QUE LES AVISO QUE LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA SIENDO PUBLICADA EN EL SIGUIENTE BLOG_

_paty93 - temps . blogspot . com (sin los espacios..) EN MI PERFIL ENCONTRARAN EL LINK DIRECTO AL BLOG_

_ESPERO QUE LO LEAN!:)... TRATA DE LOS CULLEN Y BELLA LEYENDO TWILIGHT Y LA SAGA COMPLETA, PERO CADA UNO POR SEPARADO..ES DECIR BELLA EN PHOENIX ANTES DE MUDARSE A FORKS Y LOS CULLEN EN FORKS, NI BELLA SABE QUE LOS CULLEN ESTAN LEYENDO LA SAGA NI LOS CULLEN SABE QUE BELLA LA ESTA LEYENDO... LEERAN EL PRIMER LIBRO POR SEPARADO O QUIZAS LA MITAD Y BELLA SE MUDARA... ENTONCES COMIENZA LA AVENTURA..QUE HARA BELLA CUANDO DESCUBRA QUE EDWARD ES UN VAMPIRO, QUE DE VERDAD EXISTE Y QUE HARA ALICE PARA REUNIRLOS A TODOS... DE ELLO DEPENDERA QUE LEAN LUNA NUEVA Y EL RESTO DE LOS LIBROS TODOS JUNTOS!:) ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD!:)_

**_NO DEJEN REVIEWS EN ESTA NOTA DE AUTORA PUES SERA REMOVIDA CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO NOS LEEMOS (MAÑANA ESPERO) EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI... _**

**_ME PUEDEN SEGUIR POR FACEBOOK : Patricia Valentina Cortizo Dürre ...el twitter es PatyCortizo (Aunque nunca lo veo asi que no se molesten en mandarme tweets jajajaja)..._**

**_de todos modos prometo intentar avisar cuando suba capitulo en el blog :)... muchas gracias por su apoyo:)... nos leemos en los proximos capis de las historias!:)_**


End file.
